Café Hidden In The Corner
by Sirramoth
Summary: Sasuke returns home after three years to find that nothing has changed. Well, apart from one detail. One annoying, spiky blonde detail... [AU, yaoi, SasuNaru main pairing]
1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath he got out of the cab, gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly as he took one tentative step onto the pavement. It wasn't a particularly big suitcase; in truth he hadn't many possessions to fill it anymore. Practicality over sentimentality every time; especially for someone constantly on the move.

He glanced over at the row of shops that stood before him. An Italian bistro, a chemist, a vintage clothes shop, and there on the very end, tucked away in the corner, he spotted his destination.

As he drew nearer he could just about read the words on the sign. Unlike the establishments next to it, it didn't have the name across the front, but instead on an overhanging wooden sign, dangling from a chain so it blew gently on the breeze. Carved into it was an unusual shape he could only assume was a… leaf?

Café Hidden In The Corner. When he had rung to confirm where his brother was staying he hadn't known quite what to expect, but never had he imagined that he'd be living above a café. A café he had decided to run for a living. The mere idea would have had their parents turning in their graves, but right now he was more focused on the impending reunion.

He opened the door and stepped inside, immediately hit with the strong smell of coffee and chai tea. The generous amount of windows let the spring sun cast its rays through the front and right-hand side. Tables made of mismatched oak and pine with random coloured napkins dotted about. The use of tablecloths seemed to vary depending on where he looked. Practically dancing around the room with grace was a pretty yet altogether unfamiliar girl with shoulder length pink hair, who appeared to be the only employee in sight so far. For some unexplainable reason there was an easel set up beside one window, and in the surrounding area an array of brightly coloured paints. Over on the far side, spanning the entire back wall, was a large chalkboard with order on it in a cutesy scrawl that made him almost sick to the stomach. This had to be a mistake. His brother would never run somewhere this...homely. Right?

"Sasuke?"

He'd been so absorbed in the sights that he hadn't heard the distinct sound of footsteps echoing from the back, until he turned his head to be met by the familiar face of his elder sibling. He hadn't changed much in the two years since Sasuke had gone away. Despite his kitsch surroundings the outfit he sported was still vaguely Itachi. A deep charcoal jumper and dark jeans not unlike Sasuke's own pair. Those same deep set eyes, chiselled features framed with that stupidly long dark hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail. He'd never say it aloud, but there was no place that felt more like home to the younger Uchiha. This face before him, he thought. This was home.

"Really?" he began, gesturing around the haphazard environment "Please tell me this is a joke. Or Deidara's idea."

"Did somebody say my-SASUKE!"

"Oh God."

Shooting out of the back room, and throwing his arms around Sasuke with a level of energy only the blonde could be capable of, was none other than Deidara. Tangled in slender limbs and more hair than Sasuke had ever seen on a person, Sasuke's formerly neutral features settled into a familiar scowl.

"Get off, Dei," he growled.

"Oh Sasuke!" crooned Deidara, ignoring the warning tone and showering him in little kisses, "How I've missed my little princess!"

"Oi!" snapped Sasuke, grabbing Deidara's waist and prising the two of them apart. Deidara sized him up with his wide blue eyes, and smirked.

"Looking good, kid," he said, considerably less fluttery than before "How was boarding school then?"

Deidara had changed a little from Sasuke's memory. Ripped jeans, an oversized tank top unsurprisingly adorned with the words 'King Bitch', and covered in more necklaces and leather bracelets than Sasuke bothered to count. He still wore the same signature eyeliner, that had been a staple in the blonde's daily life for all the time Sasuke had known him. He didn't know what to make of this punk rock image he had going on, but one thing he was certain of: it was very, very Deidara.

As the blonde bombshell stepped back in line with Itachi, arm looped around his waist to sate the couple's insistence on constant intimacy, Sasuke was loathe to admit how good they looked together.

"Now that you can breathe again," Itachi says with an amused glance over at Deidara "Tell us about how you've been."

"Okay. Boarding school was fine," Sasuke says with a simple shrug, his thoughts more focused on whether or not he should hug Itachi. He certainly wanted to, but it somehow didn't feel right. Things were different now. He hadn't been in contact with his older brother in almost 3 years, and when he'd left they hadn't been in the best place. There'd been an aching space between them, and for a moment Sasuke descended into panic mode. What if he was intruding on his brother's life? Perhaps there was no place for him there anymore. These thoughts were quick to disperse as Itachi gave him a smile. The smile. Sasuke felt himself calm almost instantaneously.

"Welcome home, little brother," said Itachi "I'm glad you're back."

After Sasuke was settled at one of the empty tables with a steaming pot of tea, Itachi addressed him from the seat opposite, a look on his face that Sasuke couldn't quite place the meaning of

"Sasuke. Now that you're staying here for the meantime, there's something you should know.."

It was at that moment that a tinkling sound issued from the bell above the café door, accompanied by the hurried footsteps of a boy who seemed to be very much out of breath, face bearing a broad goofy grin that Sasuke found almost sickeningly sincere.

"I'm back! Itachi, where do you want these to-" he began to ask as he wrestled with the precarious stack of boxes in his grasp, words ceasing as soon as his eyes met Sasuke's confused gaze.

He couldn't be much older than himself, Sasuke thought as he eyed him scornfully. He had the brightest blue eyes, that held a flash of something Sasuke struggled to place. Recognition, perhaps? Coupled with that, hair blonde enough to rival the resident blonde's; only unlike the long curtain of locks that cascaded down around Deidara, the stranger's hair was arranged into wild spikes all across his head, seemingly unfamiliar with the laws of gravity. Tied around his waist was a forest green apron that bore the same leaf symbol that hung outside. From the corner of his eyeline Sasuke noticed a matching pinny on the pink-haired girl. Then it all clicked.

"Tell me, tell me this kid isn't one of your employees here, Itachi," Sasuke deadpanned, unaware of the deep shade of pink the tips of the boys ears were rapidly turning as he tried not to react to these words, made somehow all the more insulting spoken the third person.

Itachi simply sighed, standing up to move an equal distance between the two. Ever the diplomat, Sasuke thought with a scoff. "I should have mentioned something earlier, Sasuke, but I didn't want to put you off visiting…" he starts, glancing from the blushing blonde to his own sullen brother "This here is Naruto, and he is more than my employee. He's my roommate."

This was the last thing Sasuke had wanted to hear. His own brother, lodging with someone so...so… stupid? Once again Sasuke's brows knitted into a disapproving frown. If Itachi had hoped for some discretion, Sasuke was not about to follow through.

"I said I was coming to stay with you, Itachi, not some weird kid who can't match up his shirt buttons properly!" he hisses angrily, standing and abandoning the mug in front of him, still full to the brim.

"Sasuke be reasonable, Naruto is the son of someone who was very dear to me once," Itachi explained, the infinite patience in his tone speaking volumes about his nature "He needed a place to stay, and I had a spare room to let-"

"You're telling me I don't even get the spare room?!" Sasuke asks in disbelief, voicing rising in pitch and volume. He'd only just reunited with his brother, and now some old acquaintance had muscled in on his living space. On his Itachi.

"Sasuke, behave!" chides Deidara with a tut "Naruto here is a lifesaver for the shop, plus with a face that cute he's bound to bring in customers. I mean, someone has to when I'm not around." he adds with a little hair flick, earning himself another one of the young Uchiha's fierce scowls.

Throughout this exchange Naruto was visibly shrinking in on himself more and more, Sasuke noting with cruel satisfaction the absence of that idiotic grin as an embarrassed frown took its place. After a good few minutes of back and forth between the two brothers, he'd had enough. He plastered a smile back onto his face, if you could call it that, and spoke loudly enough to let his voice carry over the heated exchange.

"I'll have my stuff cleared out of the room by tonight. You won't have long to wait, I haven't got a lot of stuff. Sticking to the essentials; practicality and all," he adds with a warm laugh.

"But Naruto," begins Itachi, only to be cut off again.

"I'll be fine on the sofa, probably even comfier. Finally Dei's army of throw cushions will serve a purpose," he adds with another little laugh.

Before Sasuke had time to form a response, Naruto had dropped the boxes down and scaled the spiral staircase, leaving behind him an uneasy silence. Sasuke huffed irritably, any remorse he felt quick to fade back out of existence.

He may have won this first round, if only by default, but he still had plenty of fight left in him. He wasn't about to let anyone try and share in his happiness.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't do sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you decided what you're going to do now you're back?" asked Deidara conversationally, spinning one slim ankle up in the air absentmindedly from his horizontal position on the sofa.

No answer.

He continued unfazed, "You could go to university; you're smart enough, that's for sure. I enjoyed it for the entire half a year I was there."

Sasuke vaguely registered that Deidara was talking at his side, but his attention was more or less fixated in front of him- on the unsightly ring left on the table by Naruto's coffee mug. Had the idiot never learned to use a coaster? He was surrounded by savages, he thought, wrinkling his nose in clear distaste.

"Sasuke," if Deidara's whining didn't snap him back to reality then the finger poking against his cheek certainly did "Can you _please_ stop brooding for one minute?"

A single scoff. "No."

"Of course not," sang Deidara, stretching his limbs with a satisfying click as he draped himself across Sasuke's lap, blinking up at him innocently, "Anyway, I missed you, you know."

Sasuke already knew this all too well. It was the fourth time in the past twenty-four hours that Deidara had said as much to him, big eyes uncharacteristically earnest with guilt in a way that made Sasuke quick to divert his gaze. Itachi was better at pretending he didn't think Sasuke was a time bomb, but Deidara, it appeared, wanted Sasuke to know how he felt. Sasuke didn't particularly want to be informed, he just longed for things to return to normal.

"Hey, has anyone seen my belt?"

Blonde hair and stupid blue eyes suddenly obscured his vision. The last thing he needed to see when nursing a headache from caffeine withdrawal. Sasuke had long since lost his ability to function before midday without the stuff, but Itachi appeared to have forked out on an elaborate hot drinks machine and Sasuke was too intent on sulking to question how to work all the buttons and dials.

"It has been strategically placed over the television," replied Sasuke tersely, glaring up at the blonde intruder, "the best place to store your belts."

Naruto tried not to flinch, but it was clear how uncomfortable the response left him. Sasuke didn't care. When Naruto had first offered Sasuke the room (that was never the blonde's to begin with, Sasuke's indignant inner voice hastened to remind himself) Sasuke took it with a level of wary hesitation. There had to be a catch. Or a well-targeted guilt trip, perhaps? Either way it unnerved the Uchiha to no end. Nobody could be so selfless to someone they've known all of ten minutes, least of all someone who'd shown them nothing but hostility from the off. He eyed the blonde suspiciously from behind the sofa cushions, eyes narrowed as if sharper focus could explain away his niggling doubts.

As he watched Naruto and Deidara slip into their casual morning routine he felt a pang of... exclusion. Sasuke knew it wasn't Naruto's fault, but if he weren't a part of their lives the problem wouldn't be there, there was no denying that. His brother and Dei, above their stupid little café, were the only family he had, and he was openly prepared to admit he wanted them to himself. In the few days since Sasuke arrived home, one thing had become obvious - Naruto commanded attention from any room he walked into. Perhaps not as effortlessly as Sasuke, and perhaps Sasuke was overexaggerating, but the way Itachi and Deidara looked at him...

Paranoia aside, he felt replaced.

It was probably a good thing, then, that Deidara was practically smothering him. Deidara had always been suffocating. Itachi had always been aloof. That much hadn't changed at all, he was relieved to find.

If Sasuke could stop overthinking things for five minutes perhaps he could summon the energy to answer all the questions Deidara kept throwing at him.

"Sasuke?"

"I said leave it, D-'

Sasuke snapped out of his fog of thoughts to find that Deidara had left his side and rematerialised over by the stove where pancakes were gently simmering. Only that hadn't been Deidara's voice. He span around, to see Naruto sat atop the worktops despite there being 4 available chairs.

"That one's yours," said Naruto, pointing to the spotted mug on the table, "Coffee, black, no sugar, right?"

Sasuke blinked. "Uhm, yes."

From downstairs, Sasuke heard Itachi calling for assistance from Naruto, who promptly knocked back his own hot chocolate and sped off. Once he'd disappeared from sight Sasuke got up and dared to give the drink a taste. It was perfect.

"You'd like him if you gave him a chance," said Deidara stealing back Sasuke's focus, his eyes sparkling, "He's a rare breed of person, y'know"

"How so?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Deidara sceptically from across the kitchen island, swirling his index finger across the surface of his drink.

"Well, for one thing he's brave enough to want to befriend you. He's trying."

"I don't need friends," argued Sasuke. Deidara's fond smile only spread at this.

"You're a social creature, my little butterfly," he sighed, grabbing a strand of Sasuke's soft dark bangs affectionately, "No matter how much you try and pretend otherwise."

Sasuke batted his hand away gently, knowing Deidara wouldn't be offended. The blonde got to his feet and sauntered towards the door. "He made you toast as well" he adds over his shoulder.

His eyes fell upon the plate of toast with no jam and no butter, having assumed Deidara had been behind it. Just how Sasuke liked it. How Naruto had known he'd never know.

"Tsk."

* * *

Although Naruto may have been better than Sasuke at common courtesy, this certainly didn't stop him from voicing his irritation out of earshot.

"Did I tell you about the hissy fit he threw over me using up the hot water?"

"Yes, twice" Sakura was quick to reply, sounding bored as she wiped down the countertops at the end of the evening shift. It had been a long day for them both. Naruto sighed, a dejected sound that causes his shoulders to slump. It was useless. He had understood that Sasuke might take some time to adjust to his presence. God knows he'd tried to be patient with him, but this constant hostility was becoming more than the blonde could tolerate. _When Sasuke gets a grudge into his head he doesn't give it up easily,_ Itachi had told him that first evening, eyes crinkling with understanding. _He'll warm to you with time, Naruto, I'm sure of it._ Naruto snorted at this. It now seemed that friendship was a distant hope.

Sakura paused mid-task after receiving no audible response, brow furrowing at her best friend's despondency. This situation wasn't fair on him, none of it was. With a pang of guilt she set down her spray bottle and duster, moving around the counter and tugging him into a fierce hug.

"If Sasuke doesn't learn to appreciate you soon then that boy's an idiot" she said protectively, planting a kiss on the Naruto's head so firm that it stuck his bangs down against his forehead. He smiled up at her, nodding a fraction in assent. Sakura was right. When wasn't she, he thought amusedly.

A little buzz sounded from between them - Sakura's phone vibrating, tucked away in the front pocket of her apron. She'd whipped it out in a nanosecond, unlocking the screen and scanning the new message with a look of such delight that it took Naruto a minute to process. When the lightbulb finally flicked on, an amused smirk was quick to follow.

"Well well, do I detect a crush in the making?" He grinned teasingly, breaking Sakura out of her dreamy stupor with a gentle nudge of his elbow. She froze, seeming to have forgotten that she wasn't alone. Her expression clouded over and brows knitted together, suddenly cautious as she hugged her phone close to her chest.

"W-what? Oh this, no this is..." She began, hurriedly searching for something that sounded convincing. _Get a grip, Sakura! None of them can know, not even Naruto..._

Before she could rack her brains for something convincing to say, Naruto had picked up her cleaning supplies again, smiling to himself as he finished up the job, kind enough to give her a way out of the discussion. He wasn't going to push the matter. Not when she'd looked so happy. This mystery guy had better be special, Naruto thought. His Sakura deserved only the best.

Sakura ended up staying the night upon Naruto's insistence, snuggled up close to him on the sofa. Though whether this was for her own benefit or the blonde's, she remained uncertain. Either way, once his head hit the pillow Naruto was out like a light.

Sasuke padded through at one point in the night to fetch himself a glass of water, still far too alert for bed. If Sakura noticed a slight softening in his expression upon spotting the blonde, she was already too sleepy for it to register.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was right in the middle of a particularly pleasant ramen dream when he felt someone shaking his shoulders harshly,

"Mm... s'too early, Jiraiya" he grumbles, the sound slightly muffled as he buries his face in the sofa cushions.

"Idiot. Get up before I drag you off that couch" came the irritable reply, in a voice that he could tell was definitely not his godfather, half-asleep though he was. Squinting one eye open he poked his head out from the covers to inspect.

 _Sasuke_.

He sat up abruptly, scrubby the sleep from his eyes with

the edge of his sleeve, "What time's it?" He asked dazedly.

"8:30. Café opens in half an hour, so get moving already" he mutters sullenly, setting down a steaming mug of hot chocolate that Naruto found himself eyeing thoughtfully with a feeling that didn't dissipate until long after Sasuke had stalked off.

Dei was off doing a gig and Itachi had gone to keep him company, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to run the shop for a couple of days. Sakura was meant to be joining them but she'd been called away on family matters at the last minute. Neither of them had been thrilled with this arrangement, and made no secret of it.

By the time Naruto had showered and thrown some clothes on Sasuke was already downstairs and had flipped the sign round, ready for customers. Quite unlike the blonde, Sasuke seemed to be capable of functioning highly on zero hours sleep, as Naruto had come to discover after the Uchiha bemoaned his sleep-talking all night while he was trying to read. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what could be keeping the Uchiha awake at God knows what hour of the night, but had refrained from making any comment. Something told him his concern wouldn't be all too welcome, even if well-intentioned.

So he bounded down the stairs, hair still damp and spraying little droplets in all directions as he went. He ignored the aura of sulkiness emanating from beside him and focused on preparing the first few orders. He'd done his job fine before Sasuke showed up, and he wasn't about to let anything change that.

By midday, the pair were already rushed off their feet. If they weren't making hot drinks or cutting slices of cake then they were clearing tables and mopping up spillages. _How can a little place like this be so bloody popular?_ Sasuke thought to himself with an audible huff.

"It's the only independent coffee shop in the area" Naruto's response to the wordless question came out of nowhere. Sasuke turned to look at him, doing a bad job of masking his surprise. The blonde shrugs "Endless chains can get boring, y'know?" he smiles. Sasuke didn't have time to reply as just then there was another influx of thirsty punters.

* * *

It was ten minutes later, and about a dozen orders later, that the coffee machine broke down on Sasuke in the back room, while Naruto was outside manning the till. He cursed under his breath, thumping the top harshly to try and kickstart the latest order again. Nothing. _Shit_. He looked around helplessly, before his gaze fell on a pot of instant coffee. _Would they notice?_ Unable to swallow his pride and ask for the blonde's help, he surreptitiously spooned it into the cup and adds the water, hoping for the best.

This worked fine for a few customers, and Sasuke was just getting into the rhythm of the altered process when his head snapped up. It was shouting. Loud at that. He risked poking his head around the door to see a big man, very red in the face, tearing into Naruto's as he brandished his coffee cup,

"You call this shit coffee? I didn't pay two fifty for something I feel like spitting out after one sip!" He yelled across the counter, clearly one of those obnoxious believers in 'the customer is always right'. Sasuke didn't have to see Naruto's face to know he was trying not to cry- the tremors going through his shoulders gave it away all too well. A sinking feeling began to creep it's way into the pit of Sasuke's stomach, one he was none too fond of. Guilt. This wasn't fair, he thought. _It wasn't the idiot's fault, goddamn it!_

Before Sasuke realised what he was doing, he'd marched out of the back room and approached the counter beside Naruto. He didn't know what expression he was pulling, but whatever it was caused the customer's tirade to fade off quickly.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me what the matter is that requires you to be so rude to my colleague here?" He asks, voice sharp and commanding.

"I uh...I was just saying that I wasn't happy with the quality of my drink.." He mumbles sheepishly. Sasuke's lip twitches in a smile, not even disguising his satisfaction at the other man's discomfort.

"There now, was that so hard to say in a reasonable tone of voice?" He asks innocently, eyebrows raised questioningly. The man hesitates before shaking his head nervously,

"Then what is it about my colleague here that made you feel you could get away with speaking to him like that?"

No answer.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question, sir, I'd be very interested to know the answer" he adds, narrowing his scrutinising gaze "I mean after all, you must have a good reason to pull a stunt like that. He's worked the entire day and provided a quick and efficient service throughout. He's had to serve God knows how many drinks and snacks, only to be humiliated by unreasonable and cruel words when he's just doing his job. So do tell me. In spite of all this, which any self-respecting adult would consider before flying off the handle like that, why did you talk to him like that?"

The man in front of Sasuke had gone very pale by this point, mouth opening and closing in horror as he felt the entire room's eyes on him. But still, not a word was spoken.

Sasuke smirks. "Well. If you can't even come up with a decent answer, then kindly fuck off back to Starbucks" he spits viciously. The man doesn't need to be told twice, clutching his drink in hand as he storms toward the exit.

The whole room is silent for a long moment, collectively letting out the breath they'd all been holding. When Sasuke finally turned to look at Naruto, the blonde was already looking at him in utter disbelief. No, not looking. _Staring_. He glared back for one frustrated second before turning to address the rest of the queue,

"If anyone else has a problem with our business, you come to me."

* * *

It wasn't until around late afternoon that service finally started to dwindle. Sasuke had begun to recognise this pattern, after the early morning commuter rush and the lunchtime gridlock. By the time the final hours of the day came around, it was all they could do to keep themselves awake from boredom.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with... C"

"Is it coffee again?" He says, rolling his eyes at the disappointed look that flashed immediately across the blonde's face.

Sasuke sighed. "Can we just shut up shop early? It's not like anyone's going to be stopping by at a time like th-" he appeared to have spoken too soon as the tinkling of the bell above the door sounded, both their heads snapping to the entrance to see a white haired man, eyes creased into a crooked smile,

"Uh, hi there" he starts a little uncertainly, glancing around as though he was expecting to see somebody else. Seeming to remember where he was he looked back at the boys, coming up with a random order on the spot "Could I get a peppermint tea to go, please?"

Naruto was the one to jump to action, beaming at the man with a bright "Coming right up, sir!" As he boiled the kettle ready in wait. Sasuke leant his elbows over the counter as he inspected the man, wondering what had thrown him off.

"Were you looking for someone in particular?" Sasuke asked. He thought he could detect an edge of nervousness under the warmth in the other man's answer,

"Actually I was hoping to catch Miss Harano- I understood this was her shift?" He says slowly.

"Sakura?" Naruto looked up, blinking bemusedly as he set the disposable cup down in front of the man, "She's off for today I'm afraid. I can take a message if you'd like?"

But before he could grab a bit of paper to note anything down the man was shaking his head, grabbing the drink and dumping an assortment of change down in its place "That's alright, I'll see her Monday anyway. Just let her know Mr Hatake stopped by.." He says smiling, and with a brief wave over his shoulder he was out the door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, already able to see the man had paid well over the price as he starts to empty the handful of coins into the till. "What was that about..?" He asked in wonder.

"Beats me" Naruto shrugged, "Never seen the guy." He made a mental note to question her about it later.

After 'Mr Hatake' had been and gone business was well and truly done for the day, the two of them deciding to pack away early. Sasuke tried to ignore the weird looks that the blonde kept casting in his direction, as though he were trying to read him. It was unsettling, so Sasuke kept his attention on silently mopping the floors instead.

Naruto couldn't be silenced however "So I uh... I just wanted to thank you" he mumbled, hand rubbing behind his head a little sheepishly. Sasuke glanced up confused,

"What the hell for?"

"Y'know.." Naruto gestures vaguely, "the mean coffee guy. For sticking up for me" he clarified, earning a scoff from Sasuke.

"He was being a dick. Itachi or Deidara or Sakura would've done the same" he said dismissively, though he cast his eyes down so the smile he was fighting back wouldn't show.

Maybe the idiot wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Awoken by the sound of the bath running, Itachi Uchiha rolled over onto his back, his dark eyes adjusting to the morning light shining through the foils that covered the windows. His bedroom was of an average size, and though the furniture and decoration was, for the most part, expensive, it was relatively simple. Itachi didn't favour fancy things, and at any rate, it wasn't as if exquisite beauty didn't grace his room on a daily basis.

Right on cue, the bathroom door opened and Deidara wandered through, wearing a sleepy expression, and absolutely nothing else. Long, toned limbs, and bright, mischievous eyes, Deidara was a creature of near-ethereal beauty. That's how Itachi saw him, anyway. His eyes were free of makeup, a sight Itachi knew only he and a few choice others had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

His boyfriend hopped back up onto the bed and crawled, with completely unnecessary lithe movements across the bed, sprawling across Itachi's chest, his blonde hair falling around him like a curtain of gold. He pressed his nose into Itachi's neck.

"Will you get in with me?"

Itachi looked at the clock. 8:30. "I have to open up in half an hour."

Deidara nuzzled him. "Send Naruto."

"You've made him open up for the past 8 days," said Itachi calmly, unconsciously running circles onto the small of Deidara's back with his fingers.

Deidara whined. "Send Sasuke then."

Itachi didn't reply. He didn't really want to be thinking about his brother whilst Deidara was lying butt naked on top of him, but thoughts flooded his head anyway. That sickening worry in his gut, because despite pretending that everything was okay, there had been far too much left unsaid.

Deidara, for all his flaws, could read Itachi like an open book. Well… Most of the time.

"You're worried about him," stated Deidara, leaning up to look at him.

"Hm." Itachi closed his eyes, and all was silent for a moment, before Deidara's lips landed on his own in an unusually soft kiss. He opened his eyes, and deep onyx met eyes the colour of the sky.

"I am too," said Deidara quietly, "But there's only so much I can do. He seems okay, but you need to talk to him. What happened… It wasn't exactly normal."

"He went to school," reasoned Itachi.

"He ran away," argued Deidara, "No matter how you look at it. We can't ignore it forever you know."

Itachi sighed and pulled Deidara's head down to press his lips against his forehead. "I know. But we can't push him, he'll go all flighty on us, and the last thing I want is for him to…"

Deidara nodded with understanding. "So we wait for him to come to us. Do you think he will?"

Itachi smiled. "Of that, I'm confident."

He really wasn't.

* * *

Naruto gazed longingly out the window. It was a beautiful day, despite the fact that summer was practically over, and a small part of him wished he was outside. Thank god the place had good air conditioning. It wasn't often that Itachi dipped into his millions, but for a state of the art ventilation system, exceptions had been made.

He was sat at the easel, at that moment, painting the café as it was. An old man on table 7, who had been through 7 cups of tea already this morning. A young couple in the corner who Naruto fancied to be fulfilling their hipster aesthetic in being there. His beautiful best friend, milling about, her pink hair blowing softly from the airy room.

It was 11:52 on the clock, and he was just resting before the onslaught of the lunchtime customers. His brush hovered for a moment, as his eyes flickered over to where Sasuke was leaning against the counter, reading a thumbed paperback.

From an artist's perspective, Sasuke was a dream to draw. A perfect mix of angles and soft lines. Symmetrical from every angle, except for the one eyebrow that seemed perpetually arched though Naruto assumed that was done on purpose. For all Sasuke's usual brooding and scowling, his face was soft at that moment, and calm. Naruto smiled slightly. Sasuke got better looking with every year that passed, it seemed. He recalled the jealousy he'd felt in his youth for a moment, before he heard someone call his name.

"Naruto."

Turning he finds himself face to face with another ridiculously good looking guy. Long, chocolate brown hair and pale green eyes. Tall, and wearing an expensive pinstripe suit. Naruto expected no less from the model he loved so dearly.

"Neji," beamed Naruto, almost falling off his stool to give his rather stoic friend a hug, "God you're looking suave."

Neji stiffened under Naruto's bear hug, but made no attempt to pull away, and Naruto knew that it was about as affectionate as Neji got.

"And you're covered in paint as usual," he replied, "Now get off me, this suit costs more than your life."

Yet as Naruto pulled away he saw that Neji was wearing a slight smile reserved only for the best of people.

"What brings you here?" asked Naruto, still grinning from ear to ear, "Do you need something?"

"What?" asked Neji haughtily, "I can't simply visit a friend?"

Naruto laughed. "No."

Neji shrugged. "You're right of course, I have a commission for you."

"Ah," said Naruto, "Want a piece of my priceless, fabulous art do you?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "You know what I can always-" He cut off mid-sentence, his gaze drawn over the back of the room. Naruto turned to see that Neji was staring at Sasuke. This confused him briefly; Neji hadn't gone to their school, and Sasuke had been at boarding school for the past few years, so they couldn't know each other… He blinked, looking back at Neji again to find an uncharacteristic look of surprise on his face. Was Neji simply… taken by Sasuke's beauty? He wouldn't be the first, or last.

"Sasuke?" called Neji, earning a few curious looks from some of the customers.

Sasuke looked up from his book, his expression more than a little disconcerted at the Burberry model's appearance. Still, the sable-haired broodster came around the counter anyway and Naruto was shocked, and more than a little offended, when Neji openly placed his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Working in a café?" asked Neji, "Suits you."

"Tsk," muttered Sasuke, "Couldn't stay away from me for more than a 5 minutes? Where'd you find me, the yellow pages?"

Neji chuckled. "Actually I was here to see Naruto."

Sasuke smirked, and gave Naruto a once over that made him reel with insecurity. "What the hell would you want with Naruto?"

"His skill with a paintbrush," reasoned Neji.

"And his handsome face," added Naruto impulsively.

"How strange that we would bump into each other like this," mused Neji.

"My older brother decided to get a puppy in my absence," sighed Sasuke, "He has neglected to train it."

Naruto bristled slightly. He didn't like this. He hadn't seen Neji in months and now Sasuke had stolen all of his attention, and was speaking badly of him, banterous as it seemed. The bastard didn't realise – Naruto held Neji's affection in high esteem.

"How'd you t

* * *

wo know each other anyway?" demanded Naruto, not even bothering to hide his jealousy.

"We met in-"

"Around," interrupted Sasuke, his eyes meeting Neji's in silent warning. It did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

Neji looked at his Rolex and swore under his breath. "I have to go," he sighed, "I have a shoot at 2. Naruto, I'll call you, okay?"

"Oh… Sure…" mumbled Naruto, "I'll see you soon?" But Neji was already out the door.

For a moment, Naruto and Sasuke stood in the middle of the café. It was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Are you a model?" he asked, "Are you ashamed of it? I'm sure Itachi would be supportive."

"I'm not a model, you dunce," snapped Sasuke, stalking away.

If Sasuke gave two shits about how Naruto happened to know Neji, he didn't show it. Wandering back towards the easel, Naruto sat down with a sigh, wondering how long it'd be before Sasuke at least got used to him being around. He had tried to be as bearable as possible, but he was starting to think that Sasuke had a very low tolerance for most things. His mind flashed to Itachi, and he wondered how two brothers who looked so alike could be so completely different. He thought the guy had finally come around when he defended him against the angry customer a few days before, but it seemed that whatever progress they'd made, Neji's appearance had just thrown a wrench in it somehow. Or Sasuke was in a mood. Naruto wished he could stop agonizing over it. He also wished he could stop noticing how off Sasuke was. It didn't take genius to notice that Sasuke was putting on quite a show of normalcy for his brother. Naruto told himself that Itachi was the only reason he cared.

Ignoring the glares Sakura was throwing towards Sasuke, Naruto spent the rest of his break painting his apparent adversary with fine detail.

* * *

 _A few weeks earlier._

"You're a right goddamn teacher's pet, d'you know that?"

Sakura let out a musical laugh as she watched Ino angrily compare their grades. "You know," she replied calmly, "You wouldn't be saying that if you'd actually read the book you wrote an entire 4000 word essay on."

"And you wouldn't be single if you weren't such a prissy bitch," shot Ino. An outsider would wonder why Sakura would sit there and take that kind of abuse, but that was just the way Ino was. Obnoxious and loyal.

"Remind me why I let you talk me into going to university again?" asked Ino as she packed away all her stationery and swung her blue bag over her shoulder, falling into line with the other students who were milling out of the lecture hall. "You coming?" she called.

"I just have to ask Mr Hatake about something," replied Sakura airily, "I'll text you when I'm done."

She watched as her friend's platinum blonde hair disappeared in the sea of people. She hung back a little, as a few other students approached her teacher. There was some tanned, voluptuous little thing practically draped over his desk, but if he found her in any way attractive you couldn't tell. That kind of thing just bounced off Mr Hatake, despite the fact that it happened often. Sakura could hardly blame the girl; Mr Hatake was a dream, after all. All silver hair and dry humour, and extraordinary patience.

When she got to the front, he looked up at her and smiled. "Sakura," he greeted warmly, "Can I help you with anything?"

She returned his smile, as the others made their way out. "I wanted to ask you something about the book you gave me," she began.

"Junkie?" asked Mr Hatake, "Ask away."

She frowned. "It bothered me."

"Hm?"

"Something about it just bothered me," she confessed, "Something about the way he writes, but I can't explain it and it's so frustrating."

Mr Hatake smiled, and for a moment he said nothing. "Burroughs had a lot of demons. That kind of thing tends to seep into the narrative, the words, and you have to remember, this book is semi-autobiographical. It's incredibly personal."

She shook her head. "What's wrong with him? He is brutally honest and yet I still can't grasp him."

"He's human," reasoned Mr Hatake, "But we're connoisseurs of literature here, it's our job to go as deep as our minds allow. Don't panic if you find yourself lost; the fact you reach that point means you've reached the ends of what human empathy allows us to see. Burroughs is dead. Now, all you can do is speculate. You don't get him, because you are so fundamentally different you have no shared experiences. But I know you, you can get in his head, I know you can. Don't let hesitation hold you back."

Sakura stared at him for a moment. There wasn't a girl in her class that didn't worship this man, and most of the guys too, to be fair, but she was almost certain they didn't see what she was seeing right now. What she wouldn't give to get inside his mind for just 5 minutes. She was so absorbed in her admiration, that for the briefest moment, she didn't notice that he was staring back.

"Sakura?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, her pink hair bouncing slightly. "I'm fine," she promised, "Thank you, Mr Hatake. See you at the café?" He always came in for coffee.

"Sure," he said, gathering up the sheets of paper and books strewn haphazardly across the desk and shoving them into his satchel, "Oh, hang on."

She waited as she watched him write something into his notebook and tear it out, handing it to her. Looking down she saw that on the page were 11 digits. She looked at him questioningly.

"My number," he told her, "In case you have any more questions. Don't call me after 9. See you tomorrow."

He left after that, and she stood alone in the lecture theatre, staring down at the numbers, written in his untidy scrawl. It wasn't uncommon for lecturers to give their students their contact details for situations like this. It wasn't unusual. It wasn't special.

So why did it feel like it was?

* * *

Itachi hadn't stepped one foot inside the master bedroom that evening before he was assaulted by a tackle hug, though not from the usual source if the lack of kisses and blonde hair obscuring his vision were anything to go by. No, Deidara was sat with arms folded in frustration at the figure clinging to the older Uchiha. Which could only mean…

"Tobi..." Itachi managed a weary smile, though the wind had been knocked out of him.

"The one and only!" Came the triumphant reply. He held their excitable friend's shoulders at arm's length with minimal effort, allowing himself space to sit up and dust himself off "How'd you get up here?" He added confused, glancing silently over to Deidara to confirm this was an unexpected house call. Deidara's dea- dpan spoke volumes.

Tobi shrugged. "The stairs," he said matter-of-factly, like this fact didn't require clarification.

"That's called breaking and entering, you idiot, we've discussed this!" Deidara groaned exasperated, flopping back onto the mattress and rubbing his eyes. This wasn't the spontaneous evening they'd been hoping for.

"Deidara you meanie! Is Tobi not allowed to be happy to see his friends?" He pouted. Itachi couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Happy is Tobi's default mode," he muttered, amused.

"It's why I'm so delightful to be around!" Tobi adds proudly, nodding his head so eagerly Itachi was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. He could already feel the rising temper radiating off his boyfriend, so was quick to get to the point.

"Not that it isn't a lovely surprise having you here, Tobi" he begins, "But to what do we owe the pleasure?" He asks calmly, moving over to sit by Dei and reaching for his hand almost unconsciously. By this point Tobi was taking up almost the entire room, swinging his arms around in silly gestures.

"Well you see I just so happened to be the neighbourhood and I thought to myself, Deidara and Itachi! Tobi hasn't seen those two in a long time and we could do with a catch-up and I'm sure they've missed me and-"

"The short version, Tobi," Dei cuts in, throwing him a look laced with icy warning. Itachi would've pitied the hapless Tobi were he not well aware of two things: Firstly, Tobi was incapable of taking offence to anything, and secondly, this spiky mismatched exchange between Deidara and Tobi was their take on friendship. He knew they both liked each other very much, even if they had the bizarrest way of showing it. In fact, out of everyone in their old group, he'd definitely say that Deidara and Tobi were each other's closest friend.

Tobi nodded obediently, taking a deep breath. "Hidan's back in town and he wants to see you both and-" Itachi and Deidara were already on their feet, hands still connected though with a much tighter grip than before.

"What's he doing back? What business does he have here?" Itachi did his best to keep a level voice, though he could hear the concern in the words himself clear as day. It was just as well Dei was keeping quiet, he thought.

Tobi answered with a small shrug. "That, muchachos, is something you'll need to ask him yourself. I didn't get all the details, but it sounded like he had unfinished business… whatever that means!" He laughed sheepishly. The other two didn't join in.

Silence hung in the air for a long moment, looming over the old schoolmates as the couple did their best to collect their addled thoughts. Tobi, tactless though he was, seemed to recognise he was intruding at this point.

"Well..you didn't hear it from me, kay? See ya!" And with that he was gone, out of their house as quickly as he'd materialised. Deidara hadn't said a word before Itachi had wrapped him in a tight hold, hating the way he trembled against him. Hidan was back in their lives, and that could only mean one thing.

He was looking for revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, the sound matching the symphony of raindrops around him as he waited for Naruto to tie his laces in front of the café.

"Goddamn it, how long does it take to tie a couple of bows..." He muttered under his breath. Naruto at least had the good grace to look apologetic when he glanced up in response.

"I never quite mastered how to get them so they don't undo again," he admitted, laughing a little sheepishly. What he didn't expect when he stood back up was to find Sasuke holding his umbrella out to him. When he didn't shown any signs of understanding Sasuke huffed, forcing the handle into his grip.

"Take it for a minute already! I don't have all day," he snaps, and with that Sasuke had crouched down in front of Naruto, fingers making quick work of his shoes.

"Idiot," he sighed with disapproval as he pulled them undone again to improve the job, "That's what double knots are for, now let's get moving before this drizzle picks up." When they were at eye level again he found Naruto giving him a very odd look. He didn't dwell on it for too long.

Itachi was tending the shop that day and told them to get out for a bit, giving the two licence to do whatever they chose with the time off. Well, with one condition. They had to keep each other company- a little rule Deidara had tagged on gleefully. Sasuke almost wished he was working a 9 to 5 shift after all.

"We could go get milkshakes?" Naruto suggested hopefully, feet sloshing through puddles.

Sasuke shook his head "Too sweet. Something else."

"Take a pedal boat out on the lake?"

Another shake "Too rainy."

"Look around a gallery exhibition?"

"Too expensive."

"I don't hear any better suggestions from you!" Naruto snapped after another few minutes of this same empty exchange, feeling about as fed up as Sasuke looked. Sasuke frowned, an almost guilty look, but before he could offer up any ideas there was a buzzing from Naruto's pocket. Naruto unlocked his phone and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey! Hmm? Oh...actually that would work perfectly, sure. Uhm, twenty minutes, let's say? Alright! See you soon." The phone was back out of sight.

"What was that about?"

"We've got a job to do."

* * *

"No."

"C'mon Sasuke, it's helping a friend out! We can't keep them waiting any longer, it's rude."

"I am _not_ dog sitting!"

They were making their way up onto the porch of a rustic-looking two storey property, fronted with a row of worn wooden paneling. Right now Sasuke wished he were anywhere else. At least the weather had brightened up a little.

Naruto sighed. "I've told you, it's not dog s-" He paused as the door was thrown wide open, revealing in the threshold a medium-height boy, disheveled brown hair framing a sharp, wolfish grin.

Kiba.

"Naruto! What took you so long, dumbass?" Naruto sighed in answer, gesturing with his thumb to where Sasuke was scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ground distractedly by his side.

"Sasuke, long time no see! Still the same snotty brat you ever were?"

Sasuke smirked. "The very same. Still the same knuckle-head?"

"The one and only." He hadn't changed one bit, the Uchiha thought with a sigh. They had never been especially close in school, but Kiba's brash attitude and penchant for loud confrontation hadn't gone unnoticed on Sasuke's radar. A penchant that appeared to still be enduring, he thought to himself with a scoff. His expression however became one of trepidation at the sound of scampering claws tapping on the linoleum, accompanied by a chorus of excited barks that heralded the arrival of their companion for the rest of the morning.

It was only for one hour. He could handle one hour.

"Alright, here's a few bags - do make sure Akamaru goes while he's at the park, it's his routine. Here's his favourite toy," he gave the bouncy ball a little squeak as demonstration, "And here's the lead." He smiled, placing it in Sasuke's unwilling grip. He stared at the tightly woven fabric, before looking down at Akamaru with clear disdain. The big white lump was already slobbering at his feet, tail wagging with such force it could do some serious damage if the mutt wasn't careful.

Sasuke had never been what you'd call a pet lover.

Kiba waved them goodbye, signalling Akamaru to charge off, and dragging a shell-shocked Sasuke helplessly along behind him. Naruto's hand moved over his mouth, trying his best to hide his amusement.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" Sasuke's call came from way out in front, already far off in the distance.

* * *

"Don't be silly, Sasuke, Akamaru just wants to play!" Naruto laughed down at the big white creature, crouching in front of him only to be assaulted by a flurry of face licks. Sasuke chose instead to watch from a safe distance. His entire bottom half was caked in dirt by this point: half thrown back behind Akamaru's bounds, half from losing his balance and getting dragged through the mud. In more ways than one, he thought irritably, the irony of the metaphor not lost on him.

"Well just do it away from me this time, these trousers are dry clean only," he muttered sullenly hands buried deep in his pockets.

He was, however, not against a game of fetch. Sasuke found something satisfying in hurling the ball and watching the blur of white chase it down. He had always been an excellent pitcher, smiling so brightly as he watched the long arch of his throw reach all the way to the park gates.

He didn't register Naruto's furtive glance from the corner of his eye. The blonde focused on nibbling at his nails as he'd long been in the habit of doing, casting his eyes skywards with a long exhale. The fluttering feeling in his stomach stubbornly didn't move.

This was nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

"Propping up the bar all by yourself again, eh Kakashi?" a familiar deep voice cut through the light hubbub of pub conversation. Kakashi turned to see Asuma, smiling crookedly down at him.

"You were taking too long. Someone had to say L'chaim in your absence," he smiled crookedly over at Asuma, who promptly rolled his eyes, pushing the empty glasses out of the way with a gentle clink.

"Don't you start too," he laughed gruffly, "I've already got Gai trying to ingratiate himself with my faith every which way. You know, the other day he asked me to teach him Shabbat prayers."

"That's Gai for you. Can't see the lines of appropriateness even as he's crossing them," Kakashi shakes his head in amusement, before necking the last of his Jim Beam.

"Right, I can only stay for one drink. Kurenai's expecting me back soon," he admitted, smiling bashfully as Kakashi proceeded to elbow him incessantly in the ribs.

"You two are endgame, you realise that don't you? I've sat by and watch you dance around each other for too many years now. Have I ever told you how quickly that grew old?"

"Only every time we drink together," Asuma grins. "I'm working on it, I swear. Just building up the courage."

"Well, get to it soon, before you lose that sex appeal and blow your chances."

It was Asuma's turn to roll his eyes. "What about you then, huh? You get enough attention from the ladies, don't tell me none of them have caught your eye before."

Kakashi doesn't say anything, just runs a finger around the rim of his glass. Asuma's eyes light up excitedly,

"So there _is_ someone."

"Give it a rest, it's nothing really," he says lightly, trying his best to brush it off.

Asuma didn't look convinced, standing to head to the bathroom "Order me one of whatever you're having. When I get back I expect names, details, the lot," he grinned and disappeared. Kakashi sighed, running a hand over his face. Asuma had it all wrong. There was a big difference between attraction and intellectual admiration.

He was startled out of this train of thought as a message came through on his phone. Unlocking the screen he was surprised by what he found.

 **From: Sakura Haruno  
** _Mr Hatake, I'm a little concerned with my Maya Angelou essay and was hoping you_ _could set me straight?_

Kakashi paused for a moment as he re-read the message, weighing up whether or not to answer there and then or hold off till he was home. He glanced at the time, aware it was after his 9 o'clock cut-off. _Best not to mention it, not when she was seeking advice.  
_  
He started to type,

 **To: Sakura Haruno  
** _Of course, Sakura, please go ahead.  
_  
Within seconds of sending his message, Kakashi could see Sakura typing a reply.

 **From: Sakura Haruno  
** _I keep re-drafting it but I'm still not happy with how it reads. My argument feels half-baked and I can't seem to nail the introductory paragraph. I'm worried that I won't be happy with it in time for the deadline. /blockquote_

Kakashi frowned, fingers already typing out what came into his head.

 **To: Sakura Haruno  
** _You're being too hard on yourself, I think. First of all, I would suggest leaving it until tomorrow to look on it with fresh eyes. Taking a step back like that can do wonders. And secondly, if you feel you've read an impasse with it then it's my responsibility to offer you some guidance. Email me a copy and I'll add some annotations. But honestly, Sakura, you shouldn't be worried. We all hit a wall in our writing sometimes, but if anyone is more than capable of pushing beyond that, it's you.  
_  
Sent. The response didn't come through immediately this time, by which point Asuma had returned and Kakashi had pocketed his phone once again.

"So you were just about to confide in your oldest and dearest friend about your love life, correct?"

Kakashi snorted. "There's no love life, Asuma, you're jumping the gun."

"But there is _someone_?" He said slowly, leaning in closer. _Persistent bastard_ , Kakashi thought.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," he smiled, raising his hands in apology. Asuma sighed with disappointment.

"Well you haven't convinced me, but I'll drop it for now. Just make sure you're using protection," he winked, standing to leave.

"Wait, what about that drink?" Kakashi called after him.

"Bartender already called for last orders. I heard it from the men's, so you must've been pretty spaced out to miss it. Plus I've got the woman I love waiting for me. Get home safe, okay?" Asuma smirked, waving as he headed out. Once he was out of sight, Kakashi pulled up the conversation again to see the new message.

 **From: Sakura Haruno  
** _Thank you, that really means a lot for you to say so. I'll send you the latest version now, but will continue work on it tomorrow. Have a nice evening, Mr Hatake.  
_

 **To: Sakura Haruno  
** _That's quite alright. I understand how frustrating writer's block can feel, but just remember what Angelou herself said: 'We delight in the beauty of the butterfly, but rarely admit the changes it has gone through to achieve that beauty.'  
_  
He pressed send. He stood to leave and call it a night, yet he found himself typing once more, against his better judgement.

 **To: Sakura Haruno  
** _And Kakashi is fine.  
_  
Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes. He was already done for.

* * *

Naruto woke with a start, checking the time on the clock and seeing that it was 3:42am. He rolled over on the couch, unsure as to why he had woken so early, before hearing it again. He shot up faster than if he'd smelt pancakes.

Sasuke was screaming.

Almost knocking the entire coffee table over as he went, he rushed into Sasuke's bedroom, finding him thrashing in his bed. He'd read about this once on Wikipedia, this was a night terror. Sasuke was having night terrors. He closed the door behind him, for reasons he didn't know, and hurried to Sasuke's side, shaking him.

"Sasuke, wake up!" Sasuke continued to thrash beneath his hands, and Naruto felt panic rise in him. "Sasuke please, please wake up!"

At last he did, his dark eyes shooting open, full of terror and pain, sweat coating his entire body. He clutched Naruto's wrists, looking up at him, for a moment, as though he were water in a barren desert. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Naruto had never fought so hard not to cry as he looked into those haunting onyx orbs.

"Sasuke…"

"N… Naruto…" he croaked, "Where am I? Where am I?"

"You're in your bed," he told him, "You're in your bed above the cafe. Itachi and Deidara are asleep down the hall." Sasuke nodded, before slipping his hands away from Naruto's wrists. He retreated to the kitchen to fetch a tall glass of cold water, before returning with it and handing it to Sasuke. The Uchiha took it without a word, and gulped it greedily for a minute.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't know Sasuke, he didn't know if this was normal. He had the strongest urge to ask him about it, but something held him back. Something that stopped him running down the hall and getting Itachi. For a moment, he stood there in silence, just waiting for Sasuke to… to feel safe again.

"Go back to sleep, Naruto."

Naruto blinked at him, at the control once again back in Sasuke's voice at the command. He turned, leaving the room, and stopping briefly at the door. His concern was overwhelming.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell anyone." This came softer, and if Naruto hadn't known any better he would have said Sasuke was begging. He didn't need to beg.

"I won't."

When Naruto wrapped himself in his duvet that night he was overwhelmed with guilt. Why was it no one had noticed? All this time he'd been agonizing over Sasuke's cruel treatment of him… Something was going on and he didn't know what to do.

He resolved that for now, he'd simply be there.

* * *

" _Do it. Do it now."_

 _He screamed._

And he screamed, and he screamed. When Sasuke finally came to, he found himself looking into blue eyes, dark in the moonlight pouring in from his window. He could still hear the whispers, the hands on his skin. He felt lost, and then-

"Sasuke…"

The voice grounded him at once. He knew this person. This was-

"N… Naruto…" Where were they? "Where am I? Where am I?"

"You're in your bed," he told him, gently, "You're in your bed above the cafe. Itachi and Deidara are asleep down the hall."

Yes. Yes, he was. He was in the cafe, the Cafe Hidden in the Corner. And sleeping so close was his big brother. He was there, and Naruto was here, and no one else. No one else.

When Naruto disappeared, Sasuke let out a shaky breath, terrified for a moment. He was spaced out for a moment, before seeing a tall glass of water in front of him. He snatched it, and gulped it greedily, trying to wash it all away.

Then they sat there. Naruto unmoving, Naruto just there. Like a rock. He felt himself growing calmer, stronger. He talked himself down from it, as he always did. Naruto. _Naruto_ had seen him like this.

"Go back to sleep, Naruto," he said, his voice coming off a little too strong. He had never been so grateful to see Naruto make such a conscious effort not to open his mouth. The blonde waited at the door. The gesture spoke volumes.

A shot of panic rang through him. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone." No one could know. No one. He couldn't even fathom the horror that would ensue. He didn't bother to hide the desperation in his voice. There was no other way.

"I won't."

As the door closed gently behind him, Sasuke lay down again. He could still feel it. Where those hands touched his thigh, his hair, his neck. The sound of his laugh. The gunshot.

He rolled over, and not for the first time, wished he were dead.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a windy afternoon, yet the sky was bright and the sun shining strong. Thursday. Naruto's day off. It certainly wasn't Sasuke's day off, but apparently that didn't concern the Uchiha, who slunk alongside him as they made their way along the bustling high street.

Naruto eyed him carefully. He seemed okay, considering what had happened two nights before. Dressed in slim black jeans and a leather jacket Naruto guessed to be real, judging by the heady smell wafting towards him. His eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

Now Naruto wasn't shy by any means, but this was undoubtedly ridiculous. Could Sasuke even walk down a street without every Tom, Dick and Harry turning to look at him?

"Naruto I really don't need another person staring at me."

"I wasn't staring at you!" he blurted, blushing furiously as the unamused statement severs his train of thought. He hadn't meant to, at least. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, apparently unconvinced, but drops the subject.

"You told me you were going shopping," began Sasuke slowly in a voice laced with irritation, "But you've yet to go into a single shop."

"Well, I don't really care for clothes shopping," Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I usually just kind of…" He trailed off. Naruto's idea of a shopping day involved buying instant ramen and games, something he highly doubted Sasuke would appreciate. Sasuke gave him a funny look,

"You're always on that Xbox, aren't you?" asked Sasuke, "Let's go in here."

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke had grabbed him by the forearm and was dragging him into the game store. He hovered over his shoulder, as though waiting for him to pick something out. For some reason he was more than a little peeved when Naruto admitted that there weren't any games he particularly wanted, and stormed out, leaving Naruto to hurry after him like an idiot. .

"Why are you being weird?" demanded Naruto, as he strove to keep up with Sasuke's long stride.

"Why are _you_ being insufferable?" he quipped back, "And I'm not being weird."

"Yes you are," mumbled Naruto under his breath.

For a moment, the two walked together in silence.

"I'm hungry," announced Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, as though relieved. "Okay," he said quietly, "Let's eat."

10 minutes later found them in a café, a little flashier and more modern than their quirky Café Hidden in the Corner. Naruto watched as Sasuke ordered himself coffee and a sandwich, slightly miffed that their waitress was shamelessly flirting with the guy, a feeling that only amplified when Sasuke didn't even seem to register the girl's behaviour. They sat in silence as they waited for their food to arrive, Sasuke reclined in his chair and staring out the window. It was in moments like this where Naruto was filled with a strange kind of envy.

Sasuke's profile was phenomenal. Was there a single angle he looked bad from? It was hard to believe that he was working in a café, that he hadn't yet been snatched up by the greedy hands of the media, and put on show for all the world to marvel at. Naruto found himself oddly glad of this. Half because he hated sharing, but also because Sasuke deserved more than that. He knew, now more than ever, that beneath that exterior there was a storm raging within. It bothered him more than he cared to admit.

He wanted to talk to him about what had happened, but something held him back. He wasn't afraid of Sasuke lashing out at him, but instead that he'd put a rift between them that could never be bridged.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their food, and Naruto wolfed his down without a second glance, chugging his apple juice shortly afterwards. Sasuke had barely taken 3 bites, and it didn't look like he was going to have more. For a moment he sat there sipping his coffee, before pushing the plate of food towards Naruto, who wasn't one to turn down such an offer.

"They put butter on it," explained Sasuke when he noticed Naruto eyeing him quizzically, "I hate butter."

"You hate _everything_ ," said Naruto, through a mouthful of food.

Sasuke's lips quirked slightly. "True."

"Are we getting dessert?" asked Naruto suddenly.

"Do you want dessert?"

"Don't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Oh… Okay then," said Naruto, "We can just go after this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Naruto you can have cake, jesus, don't start crying."

"I wasn't going to!" protested Naruto, "I'm not bothered."

"Naruto I will buy you cake," he said, "Pick one."

"I can buy my own cake," insisted Naruto.

"You're not going to win this argument," said Sasuke with an air of finality, "It's just lunch. Don't say no."

 _Don't say no._ What an odd thing to say. Naruto felt himself sober from their bickering.

"You don't have to buy my silence, Sasuke," he said slowly, "I promised. I won't tell a soul what I saw."

Sasuke looked at him a little stiffly, his gaze intense yet impossible to read.

"I know," he said finally, "… And I'm not buying your silence, stupid, I'm buying you lunch." But now that Naruto had finally addressed the subject he found himself babbling,

"And you can talk to me anytime," he gushed, "I'm serious, I know I'm an idiot sometimes, but I am a good listener and-"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Naruto blushed again. "Okay."

He felt a panic rise in him, wondering if he'd scared him away, but when he looked at Sasuke he saw a semblance of a smile on the guy's face. How was it, that a simple half-smile on Sasuke Uchiha's face could fill him such elation?

"What cake do you want?"

He beamed at him, all teeth and bright eyes. "Chocolate."

* * *

Itachi walked out of the kitchen, finding a rather dishevelled looking Sakura glaring at him furiously. He stilled – angry Sakura was a force to be reckoned with, and one she rarely aimed at Itachi either.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"I am about to pass out," she began, her voice strained, "I have no Sasuke, and no Deidara. Can you please control your boys? They should be here, I cannot be everywhere at once!"

Itachi frowned, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing his little brother's number. Sasuke picked up on the first ring. .

 _"_ _What?"_

"You're working today," said Itachi.

 _"_ _So?"_

Itachi sighed. "Where are you?"

 _"_ _With Naruto."_

On any other occasion, the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were finally bonding would have made him jump for joy, or the Uchiha equivalent of such a thing, but right now was not the time.

"Sasuke, we're extremely busy and-"

 _"_ _I have to go, Naruto is trying to run through a fountain without getting wet."_

The line ended, and Itachi paused for a moment before putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Sasuke is indisposed."

"I loathe your brother," announced Sakura loudly, "What's Deidara's excuse?"

That was an excellent question. Waving Sakura away he turned, heading for the stairs. There was music coming from their bedroom.

Itachi opened the door to find awful alternative rock blasting from every speaker. Deidara was sprawled across the bed covers, wearing one of Itachi's jumpers and nothing else, seemingly asleep. Crossing the room, he turned the volume down, an action that caused Deidara's eyes to shoot open.

"What are you doing?" asked Deidara, feigning outrage.

"You're working today," announced Itachi, leaning against the chest of drawers, "You've left Sakura high and dry."

Deidara laughed. "Oh please, it's Friday, I'm not in today."

"It's Thursday," he stated casually.

Deidara blinked. "Oh… Well I'll work tomorrow then."

"You'll work now."

He rolled onto his front, smiling playfully. "But _Daddy…_ "

Itachi smiled in amusement. "Don't even think about it."

The challenge rose in Deidara's ocean blue eyes, as he drew back onto his knees, grabbing the bottom of the jumper, and pulling it up over his head. Itachi didn't move, his eyes locked on Deidara's. This lasted as long as Itachi wanted it to, and only when Deidara pouted cutely did he rake his eyes down the rest of his body.

"Beautiful."

"I know," said Deidara with a wicked smile.

Itachi smirked. "Now get ready for work."

"Make me."

A familiar sensation whirled in his gut and Itachi took a step forward, then another, and another. Reaching out, he grabbed Deidara's thighs and pulled them sharply, slamming the blonde onto his back, where he giggled in triumph. As Itachi moved over him with lithe grace, Deidara reached up, pulling his hair out so that it fell around them, and Itachi let him. He'd never deny this man anything he wanted.

Slowly, Itachi moved his hand up Deidara's side, watching as he grew impatient. He chuckled when the blonde grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down, crashing their lips together. His hands moved to Itachi's waist, pulling sharply so that their bodies pressed together. Deidara stark naked, and Itachi fully clothed. A fact that was beginning to annoy Deidara.

"Take it off," he insisted, pulling at his clothes.

"You're a brat," said Itachi, silencing his whines with a heated kiss.

"Whose fault is that?" inquired Deidara, throwing his hips up so that he was sat atop Itachi. He began unbuttoning the black shirt.

Itachi chuckled. "Oh no…" He spun them again so he was on top, leaning back slightly to discard the shirt. He left his jeans, simply moving between Deidara's legs and grinding against him, a mix of amusement and painful arousal filling him as the blonde moaned loudly.

"Take them off," begged Deidara, "Or I'll ruin them."

Itachi drew their lips together again, swallowing the desperate sounds of Deidara as he writhed beneath him. He drew back.

"I'm not fucking you, Deidara," he announced, "You do have to go to work."

Deidara looked up at him as though he'd just shot a small puppy. "You can't leave me like this."

"I can."

Deidara snarled.

"But I won't."

Deidara groaned as Itachi's lips began travelling downwards, past his navel, nipping lightly at his hips before enveloping his erection. He arched at the sudden warmth, moaning like a bitch in heat as Itachi went to work, holding his hips still to stop the blonde from quite literally fucking his brains out. Deidara had once claimed that Itachi going down on him was his favourite thing in all the world, so if anything could charm him out of bed, it would be this.

Itachi trailed his tongue from base to tip, knowing already that Deidara was close from the taste of salt in his mouth, before going down on him again. Deidara's breathing became more stilted, his moans louder, and Itachi nearly groaned as the blonde came, his cries filling up the room as Itachi swallowed each and every last drop of him. He pulled back, looking down at the beautiful disaster that was his perfect, perfect boyfriend.

Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to his lips, chuckling as Deidara wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," panted Deidara.

"I love you, too," replied Itachi, his nose brushing lightly against his cheek.

"Fuck me?"

"If only."

"How is it you alone have the power to resist me?" wondered Deidara.

"I don't, that's how we got here," chuckled Itachi, kissing his neck gently.

"You have a will of fire," decided Deidara, "… Okay. I'll be down in 20."

Itachi drew back and kissed him again, and again, and again.

"I love you," repeated Deidara.

"I love you, too."

* * *

After Itachi left, Deidara sat up, grumbling to himself. Brushing his hair he pulled it back off his face, before applying his usual eyeliner and touching up his eyebrows ever so slightly. He heard his phone buzz on the bedside table, and loped over to get it, finding a text from an unknown number.

 **From: Unknown Number** _Hey babe, I hear you're living with Uchiha now, making old people tea. That doesn't sound like something my little princess would do, does it? HMU when you're free. I've missed you._ _H x_

Deidara stared at the screen for a moment in disbelief before throwing it across the room, sitting on the bed and hugging his knees. A feeling of dread he hadn't felt in years boiled up in him, and his eyes brimmed with tears.

 _When would it end?_

* * *

"This coffee is vile," complained Ino, "I don't know who they think they're kidding with this pretend Starbucks."

"Oh, it does the job, doesn't it?" asked Sakura, not looking up from her books as they sat outside in the courtyard, sprawled across the grass.

"You look tired." Sakura looked up. As much as she loved Ino, it was unlike her to ask after anyone really.

"I am," said Sakura, "Between work and constant drama at the café, I haven't been getting much sleep."

"I mean don't get me wrong, you still look hot," continued Ino, "God help me if I were that tired, I'd look like a sloth."

Sakura laughed, glancing up at her friend. Ino couldn't look like a sloth if she tried. She was the stuff little girls dreamed of looking like.

"I have to go," announced Sakura, "Kakashi said he was going to look over my essay."

" _Kakashi?_ " asked Ino, amused at the use of his first name "Are you two banging or something?"

Sakura eyed her incredulously. "Of course not!"

Ino smiled. "Really? What a waste."

"Goodbye Ino," growled Sakura, putting away her things and walking away.

"Goodbye, my lovely walking forehead," called Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes.

15 minutes later she found herself sat in front of Kakashi at his desk, as he read over her essay with an indiscernible expression.

"Hm," he grunted.

Her eyes widened. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he said softly, his eyes scanning the page, "It's just..."

"What?"

"I never thought of it that way before," he said lightly.

She felt a little sick. "I'm sorry, I can change-"

He chuckled, and not for the first time, she was deeply confused. Who was she to make things up when Kakashi had specifically taught her something? She didn't know what she'd been thinking…

"It's refreshing," he decided, his eyes smiling, "Looks like the student has taught the master on this one. You're good with the Romantics."

She laughed, her earlier worry flying away. "Better than the Beatniks, anyway."

"I wouldn't dwell on it, Sakura," he told her with amusement, "You still got a higher mark than anyone in the class."

"I did?"

"You did."

"I didn't mean to make things up," she said, "If-"

"There's no such thing as making things up in the interpretation of literature," he told her, his voice somewhat firm, "There is no right or wrong. This is incredibly innovative, something rare these days. One day you're going to stop putting yourself down and realise your own brilliance."

His words made her heart soar, a mix of shame and pride. "Do you realise your own brilliance?"

"Of course I do," said Kakashi, "I am the very definition."

She laughed again, her voice ringing out in the office.

"It's perfect," he said, "Stop worrying." With that he went back to writing something. She took that as her cue to leave, getting to her feet and heading for the door. When she got there, she stopped, looking back at him.

"Thank you… Kakashi."

He hit her again with another unreadable expression. "You're more than welcome, Sakura."

* * *

It was later that evening when it happened. Her essay was due in the next day, but she couldn't find it anywhere, having torn her dorm apart looking for it. There was no other possibility, she had to have left it with him.

 **From: Sakura** **To: Kakashi** _Sir, I'm really sorry to bother you, but did I leave my essay with you?_

She waited, dreading the event in which she hadn't. The reply came three minutes later.

 **From: Kakashi** **To: Sakura** _I just checked my bag; I have it. Don't worry. Do you need it?_ **From: Sakura** **To: Kakashi** _Yes. Are you still at the university?_ **From: Kakashi** **To: Sakura** _No, I'm at home. Do you want my address, or shall I bring it to you?_

She froze, her heart skipping several beats. Did she want his address? Her mind suddenly began to race, and she physically had to hit herself to snap herself out of it. She was only going for a few pieces of paper.

But did she want it? Did she want his address?

 _…_ _Yes._

 **From: Sakura** **To: Kakashi** _I'll come to you._

She waited, suddenly wondering if she'd made some sort of mistake. Knowing she was overthinking everything, and feeling like a child for doing so. The reply took longer than the others. When her phone buzzed again, she looked down, and there it was. A full address.

Looking at the time she saw it was 10:13pm. And she was going to Kakashi Hatake's place. To pick up her essay.

That's all it was. What was she, 15 years old? She mentally scolded herself and walked outside, getting into her car, sighing slightly.

 _He never should have let her use his first name._

* * *

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived back at the café it was late afternoon, and Sasuke smirked when he found Deidara dozing against the counter. He headed straight for the stairs, Naruto following close behind him, and the two collapsed on the couch together, somewhat exhausted.

"My feet hurt," complained Naruto.

Sasuke got up, moving into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Cooking," replied Sasuke, whipping several pans out, before heading for the fridge.

"You can cook?" asked Naruto conversationally.

"I can do anything," he said quietly. Naruto laughed, moving to come in and sit on the kitchen counter, watching as Sasuke began chopping vegetables with a practiced hand.

"Where'd you learn?" asked Naruto.

"My mother taught me," he said, not looking at him, and focusing on the food.

"Mikoto," said Naruto, almost affectionately. Sasuke looked at him then. It felt strange that Naruto would already know the parts of his past that Itachi had shared.

Suddenly, the blonde swore. "Ah shit, I was supposed to meet Sakura."

Sakura. Sasuke was not her biggest fan. Bossy, always glaring at him, but never having the gall to say anything. Not that he imagined she'd have anything legitimate to say… Except to stay away from Naruto, perhaps. It was like she knew that, and he hated to admit it, he was growing somewhat fond of the blonde plague on his life.

"Go," said Sasuke casually, "Be with your girlfriend. What are you hanging around here for?"

There was a silence, and then Naruto burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

Sasuke scowled. "What?"

"My… my girlfriend," spluttered Naruto, "She's… not… my girlfriend."

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance, resisting the urge to hit Naruto. "Oh shut up, how was I supposed to know?"

"Can you even _imagine?_ " asked Naruto, still tickled, "She'd murder me after two weeks. That's not to say I didn't try for it when I was a kid."

"You're still a kid…" Sasuke mutters before registering the admission "What, she reject you?" he asked, not really knowing why he cared.

"Of course," laughed Naruto, "And other girls came along."

"They all dump you after they realised what an idiot you are?" asked Sasuke, smirking.

When Naruto returned his smile, there was something akin to sadness there. "Something like that."

There again, one of those hideously long silences. Not that Sasuke minded silence, so long as it was comfortable

"Oh screw Sakura," announced Naruto some ten minutes later, "This smells insane."

"Great friendship skills, Naruto," Sasuke said wryly.

"What do you know about friends?" quipped Naruto playfully, "You've never had one."

"I have plenty," said Sasuke flippantly, "Though why would I need them when I have me."

Deidara burst in from downstairs, looking oddly peppy. "What is that smell-Sasuke? Sasuke my child?"

"He's making… I don't know," said Naruto, "Smells good though."

Deidara hopped over the counter and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. He fought the urge to throw him off.

"My baby," sighed Deidara blissfully, "Looks so handsome when he cooks."

"What on earth is going on in here?" Oh great, the whole goddamn family.

" _Itachi_ ," sang Deidara, "Sasuke is cooking. I didn't know he could cook. Did you learn at boarding school, darling?"

Sasuke tensed up in his arms at the mention of school, but thankfully Deidara was too distracted to notice.

"Our mother taught him," said Itachi softly, "When he was a child."

"And what the hell were _you_ doing?" demanded Deidara.

"Being dragged around board meetings and told to sit still and not touch anything," chuckled Itachi.

"Naturally," laughed Naruto.

For a moment, Sasuke felt happy. But the feeling was fleeting, as that well-worn guilt rose up in him once more. The knowledge that he truly did not deserve any of them. He felt Naruto's eyes on him, but he would not turn to meet them.

Just as he was finishing up, Deidara's music now playing softly through the apartment, a knock came on the door. Naruto hurried to answer it.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto, "Your friend is here?"

Sasuke spun around like lighting, exhaling upon realising it was just Suigetsu. White hair, stupidly tight clothing, a stupider grin on his face.

"Sasuke my man," sang Suigetsu, "Did you miss me? How's the life of coffee brewing?"

"Spectacular," replied Sasuke, as the guy practically leapt into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" asked Suigetsu, "I can't simply visit my closest friend?"

"Huh, maybe you do have friends," remarked Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, before turning back to Suigetsu. "Seriously."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes before nodding, his eyes serious where his smile was not. "I need to talk to you."

Sasuke resisted the urge to throw up. What on earth could Suigetsu need to talk to him about? A million thoughts raced through his head, and all came back to the same thing. He nodded, keeping his expression neutral.

"I'll call you then," said Sasuke, "Where are you staying?"

"Old place," said Suigetsu, heading for the exit again, "Don't leave it too long, man. We should go out sometime, I miss my dance partner."

Sasuke blinked as the door closed behind him.

"Dance partner?" asked Deidara, bursting into giggles, "Sasuke, can you even dance?"

"I have two left feet," said Sasuke smoothly.

Naruto and Deidara began to talk, their conversation dominating the room as usual. When Itachi came to stand beside him as he was dishing the food out, Sasuke was filled with an odd discomfort.

"What was all that about?" asked Itachi quietly.

"Nothing," said Sasuke, "Probably just some drama from school. Don't worry about it."

Itachi's gaze lingered on him for a moment, before he moved away. Deep down, Sasuke knew he hadn't bought it completely.

* * *

That night, Sasuke woke screaming again. The words " _do it now_ " echoing throughout his room, drumming into his head. Naruto appeared in his doorway once more, a glass of water already in hand. He opened the bedroom window, the cool air blowing in like heaven on his searing skin. The two said nothing to each other as Sasuke sat trembling.

Sasuke didn't know when Naruto left, only that he was still there, leaning against the doorframe, when he fell back asleep.

* * *

Once Naruto was sure Sasuke's breathing was even, he left the room, standing in the hall for a moment. His head turned to the side, as he look at Itachi and Deidara's door, hearing Itachi's soothing tones vibrate through the woodwork. Deidara was crying. _Why was Deidara crying?_

As Naruto moved to look out the living room window, he thought of how it was true what people said. Behind closed doors was an entirely different story. Everyone had their demons.

He wished he could help them. Those who faced them every night. He wondered how many people in the world suffered exactly as Sasuke did. Exactly as Deidara seemed to be. He wondered how many people lay awake at night feeling helpless as their loved ones were swallowed by pain. He wondered who was supposed to remedy _their_ pain. When he at last lay back down, sleep overcame his mind with gratifying speed.

For the first time in months, his worries truly exhausted him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi's apartment was situated right on the fringe of the warehouse district, though the once dilapidated building had been converted into a stack of rough, somewhat industrial studio flats. Sakura re-read the address on her phone screen for the umpteenth team as she paused in front of the building. He was up in the loft, naturally.

The lift seemed to be out of order, so she headed for the stairwell. Scaling the flights, _one two three four_ , she made it to the door marked with a '4B' in tarnished silver. She knocked, and waited for an answer, hearing soft sounds of movement from within. The door pulled wide to reveal Kakashi, dressed in a marled grey Henley top and belted dark trousers. He smiled, one that crinkled the corners of his eyes with genuine warmth.

"Good evening, Sakura, do come in," he says lightly, setting down his glass of whiskey and ushering her in as he walked over to his satchel and removed the papers, "One essay."

"Thank you, Kakashi, sorry for the bother," Sakura said apologetically as she took them and tucked them away in her own backpack. Kakashi waved a hand dismissively,

"Not at all. We can't have you missing deadlines, now," he smiled that same unreadable smile, while Sakura tried to ignore the somersaults her stomach was attempting. A silent moment passed between them then, both watching the other but seemingly unwilling to shift their focus to small talk.

Sakura was the first to break it. "So, how was your day?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, thoughtfully she seemed to think, withdrawing his hands from his pockets "Good. I'll tell you about it later," and with that his hands were on her, their lips locked in a demanding kiss as Sakura's entire world spun off its axis.

Kakashi.

 _Mr Hatake._

Was _kissing_ her!

It felt as though he were staking claim on her mouth, hot and demanding with an edge of spice from the whiskey, and Sakura responded with a breathless whimper, arching into him as his hips twitched forward. This couldn't be real, she told herself, shuddering as her brain clouded with pleasure.

Kakashi went on, emboldened by the breathy noises she was issuing and deftly undoing her jeans so they fell around her ankles. She kicked them off impatiently, fingers knotted in his silver hair as she kissed him back hungrily, begging for more. Kakashi obliged, lifting her as though she were weightless so her slim legs wrapped around his waist, and holding her up against one of the wrought iron columns as she nipped along his jawline and down to the base of his neck. He stroked a thumb along the uppermost part of her inner thigh as she mewled softly, slipping a hand beneath the lace of her knickers, and his fingers set about coaxing a response from her with unfair skill.

If he hadn't had such a strong hold on her, Sakura was convinced she'd have melted into the floorboards. Her whole body was on fire, her moans only silenced by another hungry kiss. She pulled back slightly, one arm looped around his neck while her other hand found his waistband.

"Take them off," she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice, setting her down gently as he stripped down to nothing. She grabbed his wrist and guided his hands to the buttons on her blouse, which he quickly unfastened. Their kisses were frantic now, full of tongue and teeth and _God_ , Sakura thought distantly, _was it possible to die of pleasure?_ She shimmied out of her knickers as he unclipped her bra.

Kakashi looked wrecked by the time he scooped her up once more and headed for the bedroom. As he lay her down, Sakura's hand moved to palm his erection, skin soft as it ran over his length, thumbing the tip experimentally. His hips jerked forward again, seeking out friction as he felt his control start to unravel. _This girl is an angel_ ,he thought amazed, the heat of his member spiking as he raised her chin to meet his eyes.

"Yes?" He murmured tentatively, and it took Sakura a few seconds to realise the question there.

"God yes, please..."

* * *

 _Shit._

That was Sakura's first thought when she awoke the next morning to find herself alone in an unfamiliar bed, though the space beside her still felt warm. She caught the faint sound of running water and guessed that Kakashi was in the shower… She didn't allow her brain to dwell long on that mental image. She had to move quickly.

Tugging on her jeans and fiddling with her bra and buttons she snatched up her backpack and essay, and headed for the door... Only to bump headlong into Kakashi,almost toppling over.

 _Shit shit shit._

In her haste she hadn't heard the shower shut off, and now she was quite literally falling at his feet! He grabbed her upper arms to anchor her, then thought better of it, removing them altogether as he moved back a few paces. A safer distance.

"How did you sleep?" he asked casually, though his eyes wouldn't quite meet hers.

"Fine, thanks" Sakura said, voice rising in pitch slightly. She knew she needed to say something.

Kakashi beat her to it, "Look, about last night… I just wanted to make it clear-" but she had cut him off before he could get the words out, flashing him a convincing smile,

"It was a one time thing, I know, don't worry. It's not going to happen again, so let's just move on and not let it ruin our working relationship, kay?" Kakashi nodded, sighing quietly in what she took to be relief.

When she left Kakashi at the doorway, hugging her things close to her chest, she would be lying if she said she hadn't itched to look back. But she kept walking, her eyes focused straight out in front.

If Sakura had turned back, she would have seen Kakashi's eyes on her with every single step.

* * *

"Get your swim trunks, we're going to the beach!" These words were declared by Deidara early the next morning to the lump of blankets and sofa cushions that was Naruto.

"Nngh… why, exactly?" he managed to grumble, earning him a hair ruffle from overhead.

"Because it's a bank holiday and the weather is divine, my little blonde cherub!" Deidara grinned in a tone almost too chipper to be believable. Naruto knew better than to question this.

He didn't want to bring up what he had heard the other night, not until Deidara and Itachi were ready to talk about it. Maybe they were having relationship troubles, Naruto mused as he poured a generous amount of sugar over his cereal. Unlikely, though. Itachi and Deidara seemed about as smitten as a couple could be, almost sickeningly so by some people's standards.

He considered mentioning something to Sasuke as they loaded up the car with deckchairs and beach balls and the like. After fretting over it a few minutes he decided against it. The younger Uchiha had enough to deal with already, he told himself.

"I still don't get why we're going all this way..." Sasuke huffed. Naruto was surprised to find himself agreeing. Itachi, however, was less sold on this protest,

"Because it's a nice family outing, alright?" he sighed, having been over this several times already, "We don't do things together enough, Sasuke, and this summery weather isn't going to last much longer." Nobody noticed the way Naruto's face fell at this.

"If I get sunburnt, I'm sueing," Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth.

By the time they made it to their destination, with Deidara singing along at top volume with the car radio all the way, Naruto was feeling distinctly carsick. Deidara was many things, but a good driver was not one of them, and Itachi had never troubled to take lessons.

"Took you jerks long enough!" Kiba grumbled as they stepped out into the parking lot, arms folded impatiently and face already pink with the heat. He had been reserving their spot for ages and made sure they all knew it.

"Thanks for waiting, Kiba," Naruto smiled, "Who else is down there already?"

"Sai and Ino, Tobi's somewhere I thi-"

"INCOMING!" Kiba barely had time to react before a volleyball had hit the back of his head hard, swearing loudly as he spun around,

"Jesus Christ, what was that for!" He growled.

"Don't you want to play with Tobi? You said you would!" He pouted sullenly as he bounded over to the group.

"Yes but it's not a fucking dodgeball, Tobi!"

The others took this heated exchange as their cue to head on without them, lugging chairs and towels and the picnic basket with them. Naruto noticed the occupied lifeguard chair, beaming and running over to greet a familiar redhead,

"Gaara! I didn't know you'd started working here?"

Gaara nodded, "I needed the work, and you know my feelings about sand..." he says in his usual quiet monotone, eyes casting over the sand with a reverence that Naruto recognised all too well.

Sasuke set his towel down far up the bank from the others playing down by the seashore, lying down with sunglasses on. He was the only one who didn't bother bringing a swimsuit. Naruto rolled his eyes. As ever, Sasuke kept himself cut off from the group. He was going to settle beside him, force him to be social, but Sai was in the process of building a sandcastle. The blond had never been one to turn down something that indulged his inner child, so hurried over to help, quickly distracted from the lone Uchiha.

"You little brat!" Deidara pouted as Ino once again caught the beach ball thrown her way, folding his arms huffily as she let out a cruel little cackle.

"Netball MVP five years running, read it and weep, pretty-boy~" she cooed smugly from the other side of the net, high fiving a slightly lost-looking Sai.

Deidara stalked back to his half, catching Itachi's eye from courtside as he went."C'mon babe, please sub in with Naruto! Let's beat them at their own game, couple versus couple," he whispered, batting those irresistible baby blues at him. Itachi rolled his eyes and seeking permission looked to Naruto, who just smiled and left them to it. He'd never been one for the world of competitive sport.

Deciding it was time for a dip he stripped down to his trunks, only to see Sasuke approaching. He put his hands on his hips, smiling in spite of himself "Finally come down from that ivory tower to converse with us mere mortals?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke scowled petulantly, "Well if you're going to be a drama queen about it-" the words had barely left his mouth and Naruto was already in tears with laughter.

"Me?! A drama queen! God, Sasuke, you're one to talk, you know that? Now come on, I feel like a swim." If Naruto noticed the way Sasuke froze up at this suggestion, then he thought nothing of it.

"I didn't pack swim trunks," he muttered moodily, looking away.

"Please? You're wearing shorts, that's basically the same thing. We can race!"

"I don't…" he paused with a frown, digging his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't feel like it." Naruto huffed in disappointment, narrowing his eyes,

"What's the matter, Sasuke, scared I'll beat you?" Naruto asked innocently. Just as he predicted, that familiar feisty determination found it's way into the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

"Fine, you're on."

Naruto should have noticed something was wrong. Even as they waded into the shallow water it was clear something was troubling Sasuke, though proud as he was he stuck his chin out and focused on victory. He wasn't about to let Naruto outshine him.

"Okay, once around the buoy, first one back to shore wins, kay?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke just nodded, not trusting his voice to come out level.

And with that, they were off. Naruto had always been a good swimmer, ever since he was a child. Jiraiya used to compare him to a little otter, the way he'd bob along happily. He was so focused on his own speed that he didn't bother to check where his opponent was. If he had looked around he would have seen Sasuke sinking fast beneath the water, struggling to resurface again.

"SASUKE!" The shout that first alerted Naruto came from all the way back on the beach. When he stopped and turned around he saw Itachi, tearing off his clothes as he began wading into the rippling depths.

Naruto broke into a front crawl back to Sasuke, but he was so far in front by now. Oh god, he wasn't going to make it in time. Damn it, this was all his _fault_!

Sasuke's eyes were wide, as if haunted, gasping as his lungs were squeezed smaller and smaller from the pressure and panic.

" _I'm putting my foot down, Sasuke, and that's final!"_

His legs felt like lead, struggling for purchase beneath him though the sea floor just kept going.

" _...Sasuke? Come in, you're soaked through! Does Mikoto know you're here?"_

The thick billowing fabric of his shorts didn't help, saturated and heavy. Exhausted, his feet gave one final, feeble kick.

" _Sasuke, oh thank God, listen to me, there's been an accide-"_

Then, closing his eyes at last, gravity pulled him under for good… and into the strong grip of Gaara, who hoisted him up to the surface, clutching onto him as he headed back for dry land.

They were all stood there waiting now, Deidara holding a towel out to them as he shook with sobs. Gaara and Itachi together lay Sasuke down on it as Gaara turned his head to one side, beginning mouth to mouth resuscitation. Naruto was back on the shore by now, watching in silent horror as the younger Uchiha showed no signs of change. They had gained an audience now, total strangers coming to stand and gawp. When this didn't seem to work the redhead pressed his ear against Sasuke's ribcage, his head coming up after a few seconds, expression drawn.

"His heart has stopped" he said, quickly pulling out his radio communicator to call for an ambulance.

But before he could, there was a splutter, followed by a gasp. Before they knew it Sasuke was practically coughing up a reservoir, shoulders shaking as he was racked with rough wheezes, and something else…

 _Tears._

Itachi was at his side in a second, pulling his little brother into his lap and cradling him close, his face still distorted with worry as he soothed him gently. Kiba turned sharply to the others, leading them away and shooing the strangers to give Sasuke some space. Deidara couldn't be moved, and Naruto was hesitant to stray far from the brothers either, looking so lost and confused.

He should have realised. The warning signs were there, plain as day! What sort of an idiot couldn't recognise fear in someone's eyes?

Naruto felt Deidara's hand grab hold of his own, squeezing it tightly. A pressure he didn't return.

* * *

After Gaara had made sure Sasuke was physically well, they waved their goodbyes before Itachi led their group back to the car. This time he rode in the back next to Sasuke, stroking his hair gently as he lay out across the seat, face buried in his big brother's stomach. Even Deidara's driving had toned down.

It was a very quiet journey.

Once they got back Itachi got Sasuke settled in his and Deidara's room, waiting till he nodded off before coming to find Naruto. The first thing the blonde thought to do was apologise, but Itachi shook his head firmly.

"This was not your fault, Naruto, you weren't to know. Sasuke doesn't… well, he doesn't like to talk about it much. Not even to me..." he finished with a sigh.

"Can I ask…" Naruto began but trailed off, ashamed to ask. Itachi seemed to catch his drift, though.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, mine and Sasuke's parents… they drowned."

Naruto said nothing, but was acutely aware of how dry his mouth had become.

Instead Itachi continued. "They had been arguing over something trivial, one of those little standard 'I'm putting my foot down' parent moments of little consequence. But Sasuke ran off, to my friend Shisui's house as it later turned out, but at the time they were at a loss as to where he'd gone. So they went out in the car, hoping to find him quicker. Only it was dark, and there was a storm…"

Naruto swallowed, already able to tell what was coming next.

"Their car was dragged out of the river late that night. Traffic collision, they said. Sent them veering off the bridge and into the water. They never stood a chance," he finished sadly.

Naruto hung his head, any reassurance that he wasn't to blame wiped from his mind, "That's awful. I'm so sorry for your loss, Itachi…" When he looked up Itachi was smiling, that same, sad smile,

"It was a very long time ago, but it affected Sasuke deeply, and our relationship too. He's a fighter though, Naruto." Naruto nods dumbly, as if in agreement.

This reassurance did little to comfort the storm that raged in Naruto's stomach.

* * *

It was around September that it began.

The seasons had begun to turn, and with it the cool winds and rain had sapped the neighbourhood of its colour and life. Summer was definitely over.

Sasuke thought it was just laziness at first. Naruto often had lie-ins, well into the afternoon sometimes if he wasn't working shifts. This wasn't anything new, so he didn't notice straightaway. Perhaps it was his imagination, but the rota appeared to have shifted also, with Sakura and Sasuke down to fill in for many slots that Naruto ought to be doing. He tried to bring this up with the other girl, but she had quickly shot him down with one of those signature looks, as though her were being insensitive. He just couldn't understand it!

He wondered if it was to do with the beach incident. They hadn't spoken about it since then, but the blonde had definitely become more withdrawn with him. Sasuke didn't even pretend to be remiss at this backwards step, not when they'd only just begun to accept one another. Where once he would have scorned Naruto for occupying an entire room with his easel and paint supplies, he now surveyed the long untouched materials with a sinking sense of worry.

Naruto Uzumaki was not okay. And Sasuke wasn't about to sit around and let him wallow in whatever problem he faced.

"C'mon, idiot, we're going to feed the ducks," he stated in that no-nonsense tone of his one morning, shaking Naruto's shoulder gently.

"You go without me, I'll come another time," he replied flatly, not moving from the sofa. He looked so tired. But how could that be? All he seemed to do these days was sleep.

None of it made sense.

* * *

"Sakura," called Sasuke lightly, "Do you have my pen?"

"Huh?" The pink-haired girl came running back in from the kitchen, holding the black ballpoint out to him. "Here."

He took it, resisting the urge to snap at her for having it in the first place, turning his head as another customer came through the door. He could smell the Dior before he even saw his face.

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

He was wearing a Burberry trench and scarf, his classic look, and he walked straight up to Sasuke at the counter, frowning.

"Naruto said he was working today," he began.

"He was," explained Sasuke, "But Itachi had me take his shift for him. He's not well or something."

Neji's frown deepened, an uncharacteristically sullen look crossing his face. "Ah…" He shakes his head. "Tell him it doesn't matter. Not to worry about it at all."

He began to leave as quickly as he came, and despite Sasuke's attempts to restrain his impulsivity, he called out.

"Neji," he said seriously, "What's going on with him?"

Neji looked back, his expression levelling. "You can't tell?"

And he could. He was starting to understand exactly what was going on, he just couldn't for the life of him figure out _why._

"Can I give you some advice, Sasuke?" offered Neji, "One borderline sociopath to another?"

The dry humour didn't offend Sasuke, who simply offered up a nod.

"He gets like this around this time of year. Just help him through it."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown. "That's it?"

"That's it." With that, Neji swept from the cafe, taking his sparkle with him, and Sasuke stood there for a moment.

Somewhat annoyed.

Just help him through it? Just sit around and wait for it to pass, and act like it's normal? He wasn't one to talk when it came to this kind of thing, but he wished to God that there had been someone there when-

He shook his head. This wasn't the time for him to work himself up. But hell if he wasn't going to do _something._ Nothing good had ever come from doing nothing. And Naruto was…

Naruto was his friend.

"Sasuke!"

He took a slow breath, calming down slightly. It didn't matter if it didn't make sense to him. It was happening.

"Coming."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sakura?"

Ino's face flew across her vision, looking relatively annoyed at having been ignored. She smiled at her apologetically, though there was a sinking feeling in her chest over the fact that Kakashi had all but fled the moment the lecture was over.

"Sorry," said Sakura, "I needed to talk to Mr Hatake about something… the essay…"

Ino rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "You need to stop being such a worry wart over it, your essay is like twice the length of mine, and twice as good. He's busy, come on." Sakura attempted to protest, but found herself being dragged from the lecture theatre.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Ino, "You've been weird for days."

Sakura smiled apologetically. "I'm just stressed is all. Is that not my permanent state of being?"

Ino clicked her tongue, her long platinum blonde ponytail swishing back and forth. "Well, cut it _out_ , harlot. It's boring me, you hear?"

She merely nodded, and together they went to get milkshakes. And all the while Ino chatted away, and all the while Sakura pretended to listen. She knew she was being a bad friend, but she couldn't focus on anything. Not her drink, not on Ino, not on her blueberry muffin. It didn't help that Naruto had gone off on one again as he always did this time of year. Why was Kakashi being this way? Why was he being so…

Childish?

" _Sa-ku-ra!"_

Ino's annoyed exclamation drew her from her obsessing, and she pushed away her worries. It was fine.

But it wasn't. As the days went by, nothing changed. Still nothing. It wasn't until Kakashi literally ducked into a male staff toilet to avoid her that she snapped. Storming to his office, she let herself in and sat in his chair, arms crossed. When the door finally opened and he entered, there was a moment of silence in which he simply stared at her with an unreadable expression. Then they spoke.

"You shouldn't be here-"

"We need to tal-"

Silence again, and she pursed her lips slightly. He looked as though he were about to say something, but she was determined to say her piece first.

"What is your problem?" she demanded, rising to her feet and walking around the desk. "You do realise how ridiculous you look here. So we had sex. So what? I understand your position, but I'd rather forget it happened and go on as normal than have you avoid me like the plague. Believe it or not, I actually have an essay to write you know, and I'd have thought as a professor, _Mr Hatake,_ you would-"

His lips met hers. She hadn't even realised he'd been walking towards her until his lips literally captured her own. The shock lasted a mere second before her hands flew to his hair, drawing him closer. He pushed her back, and as the desk hit the top of her thighs, she slid up onto it, her legs going around his waist, pressing him flush against her.

Suddenly, hands gripping her waist, he pulled away, his eyes flashing with confusion, with doubt. "I shouldn't," he said softly.

" _We_ shouldn't," she agreed, her heart pounding as she looked up at him. Even sat up on the desk, he was so tall.

He went to step back, but her legs around his waist didn't move, and his eyes glazed over. There it was. With considerable force, he pulled her back against him, reaching behind her to push everything from the desk, the sound of everything clattering to the floor causing her breath to hitch as he pushed her back against the desk. Gripping her thighs, he pulled her so she was pressed up against him and a small moan left her lips as she felt his arousal press against her through his trousers. Leaning over, with slow and purposeful hands, he undid the first button on her blouse. Slow, careful, agonising.

"K… Kakashi…" she murmured softly.

"Say no," he offered. Her eyes widened.

"… Yes."

He chuckled softly, and just like that, she was lost once more.

* * *

"Deidara, I don't think a ball pit is what this café needs."

Deidara turned, looking over at Itachi. He was leaning against the counter, his hair pulled back in its usual ponytail, and he was wearing a cream cashmere jumper. They were Deidara's favourites because they were warm and sexy, just like 'Tachi. Itachi had always had sharp, defined features, painful to look at to be honest. Classic intense Uchiha eyes, but right now they were smiling indulgently, and Deidara felt his lips quirk. He was _so_ getting this ball pit.

"But it's what the _people_ need, 'Tachi," said Deidara lightly, as though he was making some great sacrifice here. "And Naruto might like it."

"Mhmm…"

He smiled playfully, big blue eyes shining with mischief. "I'll let you fuck me in it."

"That sounds uncomfortable and painful," remarked Itachi.

Deidara moaned softly. "I know…"

Itachi arched his brow, and Deidara resisted the urge to have sex with him right there and then. "Behave," said Itachi softly.

"Never," laughed Deidara.

The bell above the door rang, and Deidara was just about to get up from the table when a voice rang out.

"Well fuck. This is cosy."

Deidara's head whipped around. Shaggy red hair, and a face almost prettier than his own. He felt his face crack and he beamed. "Sasori?"

Sasori smirked. "Dei."

Deidara flew at him, arms and legs wrapping around him and squeezing tightly. As he did so, he saw that Sasori was not alone. Kakazu, Tobi, Pein, Konan. He blinked.

"Whaaaaat?"

Tobi pushed in front of them. "Deiiiiidara!" he said excitedly, "We're here for a reunion!"

When Kakazu spoke, his voice was calm as always. "We all happened to be in town," he began, "Kisame would come too, but he is still overseas. Of course, you knew that."

Dropping out of Sasori's arms, Deidara smiled wickedly. "Well then, let's get drunk." He turned to Itachi who, still smiling indulgently, chuckled. "Why not."

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Sasuke immediately furrowed his brow, the sound of a deep base vibrating through the bedroom. Grabbing his phone he scowled when he saw that it was 8:30pm. What the hell were they doing?

Sliding out of bed, he pulled a black v-neck over his head, traipsing down stairs in his silk lounge pants, and opening the door. He blinked in surprise.

The music was blasting, and Naruto was engaged in excited drunken conversation with a lilac-haired woman, happier than Sasuke had seen him in weeks. Konan?

"Oh. My. God."

He blinked again, his eyes falling on Sasori as the man laughed. "Sasuke?"

At this, the others turned their eyes to him, and he suddenly felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. His eyes found Naruto, who smiled at him brightly. Sasuke clocked it immediately. Alcohol induced, and fake. He stepped into the room, ruffling his hair slightly. "What is going on?"

Itachi was sat on the bar, and he chuckled lightly. In a flash, Konan was in front of him, and had her arms around him. "Sasuke," she said happily, "Look at you!" She drew back, her stunning face lit up. "Oh Itachi I think he's prettier than you are."

Deidara appeared at her shoulder, his blonde hair everywhere, clearly more intoxicated than everyone else, because his eyes were glazed over with emotion. "He's beautiful."

Sasuke exhaled slowly, fixing Konan with a smile. He remembered how she always carried Parma Violets when he was little, and she always gave him exactly three.

Shaking himself of nostalgia, he looked to Itachi once more, who smirked. "They were all in town," he explained, "… Stay?"

Sasuke suddenly had the burning desire to do the exact opposite, and he tore his gaze away from Itachi's before his face could give anything away…

"Sasuke!" called Naruto, bumbling over and handing him a drink of god knows what, "Drink with us! I wanna see how you are when you're drunk."

For reasons he wasn't sure of, he took the drink without hesitation and lifted it to his lips. Spiced rum. "I don't get drunk."

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke pursed his lips. He hadn't heard him laugh in weeks. "That sounds fake but okay!" giggled Naruto, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the others. As predicted, they asked him about boarding school, and he answered shortly, and to the point, drinking through the slowly widening hole in his chest.

He watched Naruto, closely. The entire situation was uncomfortable, but as he knocked back more drinks he eventually began to settle. Shaking his head as Deidara tripped over a chair and immediately began blaming Tobi, he walked to the door, stepping barefooted into the cool air and taking out a cigarette, popping it between his lips and lighting it. He took a drag, briefly delighting in the rush, before a voice interrupted.

"You _smoke_?" asked Naruto incredulously.

He looked at him, his lips curving in amusement. "Not really."

Naruto nodded. "Can I have some?"

"You won't like it," stated Sasuke.

"I've smoked before!" he argued.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow at him, very reminiscent of his brother.

Naruto pursed his lips, leaning against the window next to him, his drink held lightly in his hand. For a few moments neither of them said anything, the only sound being the cars in the distance, and the sound of Sasuke exhaling smoke.

"Well that was the most we've spoken in weeks, no?" remarked Sasuke lightly.

Just like that, Naruto's expression sobered slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" asked Sasuke, his voice quiet.

"I don't like my shit affecting other people," said Naruto with a shrug, "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair," countered Sasuke, "My shit affected you at the beach, but I don't dwell on it."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I'm sorry about your parents, Sasuke…"

Sasuke took another long drag, holding it for a while before exhaling, the smoke swirling around him. "Yeah… so am I," he said, "But seriously. You're not okay. And everyone is acting as though it's normal and I should just leave you be."

"You should."

"I can't."

Naruto fell silent again, and Sasuke looked at him sideways. The blonde's expression was slowly closing off again. "Then let's play a drinking game."

"Hm?"

Sasuke raised his cup. "Twenty questions. I'll let you go first. Anything, we answer."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, looking down, before nodding. "When you walked in before, you panicked. I saw it. Why?"

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "Direct, aren't you?" he quipped, "… Those people. They've known me since before I could talk."

"So?"

"That's another question," said Sasuke, taking another drag, "Your depression. Is it seasonal?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and took a drink. "Pass."

Sasuke smirked. "Okay… Go on."

Naruto nodded again, before continuing his earlier question. "So what if they knew you as a child?"

Sasuke pursed his pointed lips. "I am not… the same person I was then. They're…"

"Too close?" he offered.

"Too close," agreed Sasuke, "They remind me of what I will never have again."

"Which is?"

"That's another question, Naruto," he reminded him chidingly, turning his onyx gaze onto the blonde again, "You are depressed."

"That is not a question," said Naruto softly.

"It's not."

"Pass." Naruto drinks again. "You didn't have a good time at boarding school?"

Sasuke blinked slowly, and he watched as Naruto flustered. "Before, when they were asking you," he explained quickly, "You seemed-"

"Naruto," said Sasuke bluntly, as though resigning himself to something.

He winced. "Yes?"

Sasuke threw away the butt of the cigarette, taking out another and lighting it. He took his time inhaling the smoke, before clicking his tongue. "I didn't go to boarding school."

Naruto's bottom lip fell. "What?"

Sasuke ignored it. "Tell me what happened? Why do you sleep all day? Why don't you smile?"

Naruto laughed softly. "That's three questions."

"There's only one answer."

When Sasuke looked back at him, Naruto's ocean blue eyes were filled with tears. "Do you remember Hinata?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, thinking back. "Yes. She was a Hyuuga. Neji's cousin. But didn't she-"

"Die?"

Sasuke jolted a little at the word. He furrowed his brow, but said nothing, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"She died in the winter time," said Naruto quietly, "I remember the cold air. Cold air always reminds me of that time. Dark skies… She knew she was going to die, but she never stopped smiling. And I could do… nothing…"

Sasuke dropped his gaze. "You loved her."

"Yes," he laughed lightly, "I loved her for all of my life, though we weren't together romantically for very long at all…"

He looked up again, saw the weight of Naruto's grief. The love of his life had _died._ Sasuke had lost his parents, but Naruto's were dead too. He remembered that, the accident that had killed Minato and Kushina Namikaze. He licked his lips slowly. "I am truly sorry, Naruto," he said, and though he couldn't put the emotion into his voice, he really meant it.

Naruto wiped away his tears, taking the cigarette from Sasuke's fingers and bringing it shakily to his lips, coughing slightly at the sensation. "She always told me to look to the sun once she was gone, because that was where I belonged," said Naruto, "And I try. I run towards it, away from my pain. But then the sun goes away, and it doesn't come back for months, and all I'm left with is… this."

Sasuke nodded, letting him keep the cigarette. "That's just it, isn't it," he said, "You're running from it. Don't. Embrace your pain, it's a part of you. You're always going to miss her, but carry her with you."

"That's good advice…" he murmured, drinking again, "But you're running too. No one else sees it, but I do. And you're far more afraid of your ghosts than I am mine."

Sasuke's lips fell open as he looked at him. He'd met men this intuitive before, men who could read him like a book, but never with such benign, honest intent. When he spoke, his words surprised even him. "… I am."

Naruto smiled. "I'll stop running if you do," he offered.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll carry you out of wintertime if that's what it takes," he said, "But me… this isn't the kind of thing you turn around and face." He smiled. "I'll be fine if you are."

Sasuke could have sighed in relief when Naruto nodded, but he didn't have much time before Naruto wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He smelled of lemongrass and lavender, a strange combination… Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before hugging him lightly.

He felt wet against his shoulder. Naruto was crying.

"You don't like to be touched," murmured Naruto.

Sasuke's heart stopped, and he tightened his arms. "… Ironically… I do."

"What were you doing if you weren't at school?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke let out an amused breath. "I was dancing."

"What?"

"I was dancing."

Naruto drew back and looked at him in surprise for a moment, before laughing. That sound had a remarkable effect on the hollowness that had threatened to consume him earlier. "Dancing?"

Sasuke smirked. "A story for another time."

Naruto shook his head in amusement. "Okay…" He chewed his lip. "I can't promise I won't wake up tomorrow exactly the sa-"

"I know," said Sasuke, swaying slightly from the nicotine and alcohol, "I won't leave you alone."

Naruto had to start wiping tears again, and Sasuke laughed, looking back in to see that the others were starting to crash out. He finished his drink. "Take the bedroom again," he told him, "I'll sort this lot out."

"You sure?" asked Naruto, though he already looked grateful.

"Mmm."

With a soft goodnight, Naruto disappeared back inside, and Sasuke remained leant back on the glass. He faintly heard the others bidding him goodnight inside, and a moment later, Itachi was walking out the door. Sasuke longed for him to go away.

"He seemed…"

"He's fine," said Sasuke quietly, taking another drag. He hesitated for a moment, before holding it out to his brother, who accepted it. The two stood silently, but it wasn't awkward. Comfortable silence was an Uchiha thing. Finally, Sasuke spoke.

"Did you invite them?"

"Yes," said Itachi, "That obvious?"

"What's going on?" he looked over at Itachi. He had remembered the fallout from his younger days, but he still didn't understand what had happened, or what was going on now.

"Hidan found us, tried to contact him, threatened to turn up," explained Itachi, "He cried for hours."

Sasuke nodded, his expression darkening. "And if he does?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "Then I'll sort it."

"Ominous, brother."

Itachi chuckled lightly, passing him the cigarette back and putting his hand back on the door handle, pausing for a moment. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm always going to be there for you," he said, suddenly serious, "Even if you hate me. That's what big brothers are for."

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, before bristling slightly at the show of affection. "Irrelevant. And I don't hate you."

Itachi smiled, his eyes warm. "I just thought you should know. Goodnight, little brother."

He disappeared inside, and Sasuke grumbled slightly. "… Goodnight, asshole." Deciding to stay out a little longer, he whistled lightly. He felt torn. Happy because he'd made progress with Naruto, depressed because Itachi was a saint. Mostly, as usual, he wanted to die. Throwing his cup and cigarette down at the side of the road, he made his way back inside, stepping over a seemingly comatose Tobi on his way.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto's head throbbed, and he groaned. Fuck alcohol. Blinking his eyes open, he saw there was a glass of water on the nightstand and he gulped it down greedily. As his head cleared, he remembered the events of last night. The conversation with Sasuke. _Fuck_.

He'd been smashed. What if Sasuke didn't even remember it? Didn't remember how he'd taken the colossal weight from Naruto's shoulders and thrown it away. His mind swam with doubt. Perhaps that was for the best. Better that Sasuke not have to be burdened with his silliness anyway. Getting out of bed, he heads for the kitchen to get another glass of water, only to find that Sasuke was already in the kitchen, making French toast.

"Morning Naruto."

He blinked. "Yeah… morning."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hungover… I shouldn't have drunk at all…" he muttered.

Sasuke turned, putting the toast onto a plate with some bacon, before handing it to him. Naruto looked down at it, thinking he didn't deserve French toast made by Sasuke, and thinking again he was stupid for even bothering to think something like that. "Uhm…"

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"… Do you remember last night?"

A wave of anxiety washed over him. "D-Do you?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Sasuke fixed his dark gaze on Naruto, and he tried his best not to avert his own. But when Sasuke spoke, his voice was somewhat serious. "I meant what I said."

"What?"

"I'll carry you," he told him, "Metaphorically, that is. I'm not _carrying_ you."

Naruto fought the desire to cry. "Why?"

Sasuke pursed his lips slightly, pausing to sip his coffee. "Because you deserve to be saved."

"And you don't?"

"I didn't say that, now, did I?" sighed Sasuke, "And I don't need to be saved."

Naruto nodded. "But if you ever do…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Then I'll save myself, and you can watch me do so."

Sober, tired, and depressed though he was… Naruto smiled.

* * *

 **HELLO MY LOVELIES! So sorry for such a long hiatus, but I'm back in business and will hopefully be quicker with updates again. Also the absolutely magical and so so talented Shadow Warriour has done FANART for this fic which i can't begin to tell you how brimming with pride that makes me! If anyone else felt liking having a go at fanart themselves my little heart would grow and love you forever, jussayin!**

 **You can check it out HERE-** **post/151279598377/the-lift-seemed-to-be-out-of-order-so-she-headed**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ohhh… _fuck_ …"

"We've got to stop doing this," Sakura panted, followed by a breathless smile. This was becoming a dangerous habit of theirs.

"You can stop anytime," challenged Kakashi, trailing kisses down between her thighs and chuckling as Sakura threw her head back in a reactionary moan.

"Kakashi, I… _god_..." she gasped, fingers knotting in his silver locks as she let out a string of curses, arching her back into him as he lifted himself back up, dark eyes transfixed as he watched her squirm with pleasure. After regaining some composure Sakura grinned, pushing him down as, with her slim legs nestled either side of his hips, she began to rock back and forth.

"Fuck me, you're beautiful-"

"I'm sorry, but have you _seen_ yourself? You're practically Adonis," she laughed incredulously, gasping at the angle change as Kakashi eased himself up to nuzzle into her chest...did they seem bigger than before? He had to be imagining things.

Soon they both lay spent, curled into one another's heat as they smiled contently. That was until Kakashi's phone began to vibrate, rumbling away on the bedside table for long enough that he couldn't keep ignoring it,

"Hello? O-oh hi, Asuma. No I'm a bit tied up at the minute, I- shit, I forgot... I'm going to have to take a raincheck this time. But let's reschedule, okay? Alright, bye for now," he let out a sigh as soon as the call ended. Another close one.

"How many times is that now?"

"Times of what?"

"That you've skipped out on them like this," Sakura frowned worried.

Kakashi shrugged, but knew they must be beginning to get suspicious.

"... Do you think they know?" she asked as though reading his mind. Kakashi shook his head,

"They can't. I've made plans with a lot of women before, it's familiar enough territory for them-" he said casually, but quickly realised his mistake as Sakura peeled away from him,

"I see," she muttered, one hand keeping herself covered with the duvet while the other fumbled on the floor for her bra.

"Hey, don't-" Kakashi sat upright, pressed up against her back as he wrapped around her in a hug, "I didn't mean it like that. You're different..."

Sakura turned sharply to face him. "What, younger? Less experienced?"

"Better."

She didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't have to, as she found him kissing her again. When he pulled back his eyes were apologetic.

"Listen, I really like what we have right now. I'm not seeing anyone else apart from you, and I wouldn't have it any other way…" he said softly, thumb brushing lightly over her furrowed brow till it smoothed out… and was replaced with a hesitant smile.

"So...we're seeing each other?" she asked, tentative, almost as if tiptoeing around the words.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to smile. "Yes, I suppose we are. If that's what you want?"

The answering kiss was the only assurance he needed.

* * *

Itachi watched from behind his laptop as Deidara slunk lazily around the flat in his boxers, his dark eyes narrowing in suspicion. The blonde did a graceful little twirl in his bed socks, turning away from the kettle to the countertop to grab the sugar, then spinning back to his mug.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Deidara looked up but didn't react, focusing more energy than necessary on pouring the milk. "I don't know what you mean," he chimed innocently.

"You're whistling."

"What does that prove?"

"What did you do?"

"Okay, okay," Deidara said, but almost immediately his expression morphed back into one of mischievous excitement. He'd been dying to spill his secret since the minute Itachi came through the door. "But word can't get out yet."

"I'll take it to the grave with me," Itachi deadpanned with a wry look. Deidara must have found this answer satisfactory as he leapt over to him, snatching the computer from his hands and draping himself across his lap where it had been resting,

"Me and the others, we're having a reunion!" he whispered excitedly.

" is getting back together? That's great news, Dei!" Itachi beamed at up, pulling him down into a delighted kiss with a tug of his choker.

"Of course we're uh…" Blink and Itachi might have missed the look of anguish that flashed across his boyfriend's composure. But it had dissolved into a playful grin quicker than it appeared. "We'll need a replacement bassist, so I think the plan is to promote Tobi from groupie."

"Aren't groupies supposed to sleep with the band, anyway?"

"Exactly. And that idiot never had enough game, unlike yours truly," he adds airily with a flick of his hair.

Itachi's answering kiss was less out of amusement than relief. This was exactly what the Uchiha had hoped for; more loved ones around Deidara meant more distractions…

And more people for Hidan to get through to reach him.

But Itachi tried not to dwell on that. Tobi's warning of his arrival had yet to amounted to anything. He was beginning to wonder if their old friend had got the message.

 _Tsk._ This was Hidan they were talking about. He couldn't walk away from something he wanted even if it killed him in the process. It wasn't in his nature.

But Itachi was damned if he wasn't going to fight right back.

* * *

"Don't you think we should make our way back?" Kakashi asked casually, tipping his glass to gulp back the last few drops of whiskey.

Asuma scoffed as he eyed him searchingly. "Why, running home for something in particular?"

Kakashi moved for the glass again, though it was already visibly drained.

"Or someone?" Asuma continued with a narrowed gaze, pushing his own unfinished glass over to him.

"Asuma, do we have to-"

"Yes, Kakashi, we do have to talk about it," he said firmly, gruff tone growing serious as Kakashi downed what was left. "Don't think Kurenai and I haven't noticed. Hell, even Gai is beginning to cotton on."

"Onto what?" Kakashi asked frowning, defiant. Nobody needed to know, and he wasn't about to let slip more than he should.

Asuma huffed out a laugh, nodding towards the exit door as he fished for his packet of cigarettes. Kakashi obliged, standing and pulling on his coat with an unreadable expression.

Once they'd relocated, choosing the bench nearest to the glowing red light of the heater, Kakashi got his answer. "C'mon Kakashi, don't play stupid. You've backed out of just about every engagement for months. You've stopped answering our calls, been up all hours 'marking papers' - it doesn't take a genius to figure out that there's another person involved." Asuma said with a friendly pat on the shoulder, not trying to give him a hard time. They just wanted their friend back.

Kakashi slumped in his seat, reaching for a drag on Asuma's cigarette. Was there any use pretending anymore?

"Who's the lucky girl then? A member of staff?"

"Asuma..."

"Or has one of your old high school fanclub got back in tou-"

" _Asuma!_ " Kakashi snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes with a frown. "... It's one of my students." The words hung in the air achingly long.

The shocked silence that followed didn't last long though.

"You've got to be joking, Kakashi… you're not that stupid, are you?"

Silence.

"Do you know how much trouble you'll end up in if you get caught? Both of you!"

"Don't you think I know that..."

"Then _stop_!" shouted Asuma, "This isn't just about your feelings for her, it's about your career! Do you think anyone will want to hire you if this is how reputable you prove to be?"

"Asuma I tried to create distance, honestly I did!"

"Then fucking try harder!" He'd abandoned his cigarette by now. "If this gets out, and trust me you both run that risk, you'll be ruining this girl's life. She'll be kicked out, have to find somewhere new to study, if any department will take her. She's only what, twenty-one?"

"Twenty..."

Asuma rubbed his eyes wearily. "Exactly. She hasn't even lived properly yet, don't ruin that when it's barely begun, Kakashi. That's just cruel."

"But Asuma," Kakashi sighed, voice quiet. His head was in his hands by this point, "I think I love her."

Instead of the verbal tirade he'd expected, Kakashi's confession was met with an arm round his shoulders, Asuma pulling him close so their eyes met. When he spoke again, it was with a tone of deep condolence.

"Then let her go."

* * *

"Don't you think we should make our way back?" Sasuke said, kicking the leaves under his feet restlessly.

Suigetsu scoffed as his eyes scanned the various brightly coloured stalls. "You don't have a shift today, and I don't have a rehearsal. There's no reason to go back early."

Sasuke stared moodily along the length of the fayre. None of the winter market especially interested him, and he'd only come out to see if he could pick out Christmas presents for everyone nice and early. He hated leaving things till the last minute.

But eyeing the overpriced and frankly underwhelming array of food laid out in front of him, Sasuke made an executive decision to order online instead.

Suigetsu watched his sulk in amusement "Oh come on, have a little fun," he grinned, throwing an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"The cafe has been so busy lately though..." he tried, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets.

Of course, he wasn't fooling Suigetsu.

"Why do you want to get back so badly then? Running home to that blonde of yours?"

Sasuke scowled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Suigetsu answered only with a shrug, glancing down at a row of China bird ornaments. "Juugo might like these, don't you think?"

"Suigetsu, why did you bring up Naruto?"

A creeping smile had begun to form on the white-haired man's face, shrugging and carrying on walking. "You stare at him quite a lot. Even in a crowded room, your eyes sort of search him out."

"Do not."

"Do too-"

"Do _not!_ " Sasuke's cheeks were burning.

"Oh you are _adorable_ , aren't you?" Suigetsu pinched the Uchiha's cheek with a laugh.

"Suigetsu, I swear to god-"

"Hey now, darling, no need to get worked up. I'm just poking fun."

Sasuke's answering glare silenced him, but not before Suigetsu had had the final word. "Not that it's any of my business-"

"It's not."

"-but I reckon he likes you too, just so you know."

It took every stubborn fibre of Sasuke's being not to ask Suigetsu to elaborate on that. Silly speculation wouldn't help him at all.

Though he couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

As predicted, when Sasuke made it back the shop was awash with customers. Bloody Deidara and his seasonal drinks, he thought with a huff.

Just as Suigetsu had observed, Sasuke scanned the room in search of blonde spiky hair.

This was the first shift Naruto had worked in at least a week, and the busiest in a long time. Itachi had cautioned him, but Naruto was keen to pull his weight once again. It will keep my mind occupied, he had said. In reality, he felt like a burden- as much as Sakura and Itachi assured him he wasn't.

Ah. There he was. He watched as Naruto manned the till in between making hot drinks, smile wide but eyes growing desperate. He could only assume Sakura had stepped out for a minute.

Sasuke's feet moved without thinking, marching over and taking over the till. He wasn't as used to the fancy drinks machine as Naruto, and he much sooner spare him the rude 'customer is always right' types that came through now and then.

The numbers somehow were only growing, and Sasuke didn't need to turn around to know that Naruto was struggling. It was only when he heard a smash that he span round like a shot.

Naruto looked crestfallen more than shocked. He must have slipped and dropped a glass, sending shards of it flying across the floor. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto had retreated into the small kitchen, the swing door falling shut behind him.

Sasuke was still for a moment, watching the doorway, until a customer broke his concentration.

"Excuse me, I ask for a cinnamon frappu-" But before the disgruntled girl could finish Sasuke was ringing the bell above the bar.

"Thank you for your patience, everyone, but we won't be taking any more orders this evening." Ignoring the collective sigh of disappointment as he made for the back room, the sound of glass crunching under his feet. He stilled in the doorway.

He knew from the tell-tale sign of Naruto's shaking shoulders that the blonde was trying his hardest not to cry. "Hey, stop," he said awkwardly, moving over to him. "You shouldn't blame yourself for that, you know. Deidara drops things all the time, that's why Itachi has banned him from waiting tables."

"It's not that..."

"Then what?"

Naruto's teary gaze met his. "I'm a liability."

"Don't-"

"I am! I'm no use to anyone like this," he had given up on fighting back tears, so Sasuke pulled his head into his chest.

"You are to me."

Naruto looked up at him confused, half-lidded eyes flickering to Sasuke's mouth with a glance.

Their lips touched, and they were kissing.

It didn't last long enough for neither of them really reacted, though they had both leaned in. When Sasuke pulled back from him, their dry lips stuck together a little.

Shaking, Naruto kept his eyes resolutely shut for a moment longer. His whole face was heating up, blushing brighter than ever. He only finally looked up when he heard Sasuke speak, voice a little rough as though from disuse.

"I'll get something to sweep up the glass." And just like that he was gone, with only sound of the door swinging gently after him.

Naruto did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled out his phone and dialled Sakura's number.

 _Oh, hell._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading guys, I really appreciate it! Feel free to leave a comment/review- I honestly love hearing your thoughts and opinions and theories! Also I've made an 8tracks playlist containing all the chapter theme songs I had in mind when writing, so be sure to check that out if you're interested! It's called 'Café Hidden In The Corner' too :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

Lying in her bed, buried in red floral bed sheets, Sakura smiled, the morning light shining in through the window. It was cold outside the warm cocoon of her duvet, so she drew it up around her just that little bit tighter. Over on her desk, her phone alarm had gone off, but it was a soft gentle acoustic, and it filled her bedroom with comfort. The smell of bacon pervaded the air, and she moved strands of pink from her face, inhaling happily…

In a flash, her peace came crashing down as a wave of nausea washed over her, and she scrambled out of bed, hurtling into the bathroom just in time to throw up.

Gasping for air, she dropped down to sit beside the toilet, feeling flushed and confused for a moment. Had she eaten something bad? Was it a stomach bug? Was it-

No… Surely not. She started counted frantically on her fingers. Two weeks, three, four...just how late was it? And how hadn't she noticed sooner?

There was absolutely no way. No way at all. Nope. No.

She threw up again.

An hour later found her walking to the pharmacy. As usual, she had jumped to extreme conclusions, and knew the only way to quell her fears was to double check. Walking in she went about her business quickly, glad that there wasn't anyone else but the cashier in that early in the morning. She walked home twice as fast, and making a beeline towards the bathroom where she sat down on the closed seat. Upturning the carrier bag, she watched as several pregnancy tests fell out with a clatter. She did them all, closing her eyes and chewing on her lip impatiently. Thirty seconds left. She could feel her panic rising, and so she thought of Kakashi. Of his face, his hands, his shoulders, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his-

She looked down. 7 tests. And all 7 of them…

She exhaled slowly, her breath shaking.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Naruto sat on the stairs, pouting. He hadn't slept a wink, which hadn't done him any favours at all. How could he? Sasuke had kissed him. Sasuke. Had. _Kissed_. Him.

Why? _Why_ would he do that? Granted he had calmed down, but who did that? Just kissed people to calm them down? How had he known it would work? Were Sasuke-kisses a tried and tested calming technique? Was Sasuke simply angry? Was he playing a game?

He couldn't stop obsessing over it. It was eating away at him and-

 _Of course. Damn Naruto, back at it again with the good ideas._

Running downstairs, he entered the kitchen relieved to find Itachi making pancakes. The older Uchiha smiled fondly at him, and Naruto hopped up onto the counter. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Always," replied Itachi, flipping one of the pancakes masterfully.

"So, I was upset yesterday and… well, Sasuke kissed me," he said quietly.

Itachi's hand stilled, and though he gave nothing away, Naruto could tell he was somewhat surprised. He moved the pan onto the side, turning to face him. "He did what?"

Naruto flushed, all the more self-conscious with those Uchiha eyes fixed on him. "I know," he said, "I don't really know what to do. He kind of just kissed me, and then ran off again, and I'm just worried I've gone and fucked up somehow."

Itachi's dark eyes were calm, and he drummed his fingers on the counter. "… I'll confess I didn't see that one coming, actually."

"I'm with you on that one," mumbled Naruto, "I just don't get why he would. Why would Sasuke kiss me? I mean, it must have been because I was upset, right? There's no way he'd voluntarily kiss me because he _wanted_ to."

Itachi looked at him weirdly for a moment, before shaking his head. "You're unbelievable sometimes Naruto."

"Huh?"

"He's a boy, he's not unattainable."

"I didn't say I wanted to attain him!" growled Naruto.

"You seem pretty upset at the idea of the kiss meaning nothing, though," he told him patiently.

… _Fuck_. Itachi was doing that… that _thing_ again. He didn't reply. Part of him felt that wasn't far off the mark, but he had no right to want that.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Itachi was drumming his fingers again. "I can't tell you why he kissed you," he said honestly, "I wish I could. I… I don't know him as well as I once did. But I do know one thing."

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't whimsical," he said, shaking his head softly, "I know whimsical Sasuke, and whimsical Sasuke isn't the Sasuke you're friends with. It's as simple as that."

Naruto didn't know if he found this relieving, or even more confusing. Still, he hopped down and drew Itachi into a hug. "Love ya."

Itachi chuckled. "Love you too, little fox… Take him with you to get the flour. Stop avoiding him. You'll make him insufferable."

"Okay…"

 _Well, here goes fucking nothing._

* * *

Sasuke was unashamed to admit that the expression he wore was akin to a scowl. Sakura had called in about 2 minutes before her shift to apologetically eask for a trade, and so now Sasuke would be working double. He hated it. Serving people coffee was about as interesting as… _Ugh._ And the constant numbers written on napkins had him seething, as though he'd never received a phone number in his life. He didn't know how Naruto managed to stay so cheerful; it was almost as though he actually enjoyed it.

Naruto… Sasuke huffed, pointedly ignoring the fluttering eyelashes of a rather beautiful girl. Naruto. He had kissed him. What was he, fourteen years old? Did he have no self-control whatsoever? Naruto had been having a literal breakdown, and Sasuke had thought it a good time to _kiss_ him? Of course he had – he was the king of bad choices.

Naruto hadn't looked at him in days, and Sasuke put on a very good show of not caring. Could he have expected any less? Most people would have melted over Sasuke kissing them, but Naruto wasn't like most people. He was better. And all Sasuke could conclude from the incident was that there was some part of himself that wanted to break what was good. Ruin any chance at friendship. He rolled his eyes as Deidara pressed a kiss to his shoulder on the way out the door, blonde hair flowing behind him, and he turned to see Itachi leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, watching him. Childishly, Sasuke gave him the finger for absolutely no reason, and Itachi arched his brow for a moment, before chuckling and disappearing back into the now smoking kitchen.

The door jingled again, and Sasuke had to suppress a groan at the appearance of Suigetsu. _Again?_ The white-haired idiot sauntered in, flashing his teeth, and Sasuke clicked his tongue. "I'm busy, what do you want?"

"How rude," proclaimed Suigetsu, without any real annoyance to his voice, "I want you to come out with me tonight."

"Absolutely not," said Sasuke, almost immediately.

Suigetsu laughed. "I'm not saying we go to any clubs, I want to go out for a drink with you," he insisted, "Come on, we can wear sports jackets and be sophisticated and shit now we're adults."

"The more you talk the less I want to go," said Sasuke bluntly.

"Oh you will though," he said, smirking, before throwing his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, "you will!"

Sasuke grabbed his waist, pushing him away with a laugh. "Scram, fishboy."

"Sasuke, we need to go and pick up the flour."

Sasuke blinked, turning to find Naruto stood calmly behind them. " _We?_ "

"I can't carry them by myself." His voice seemed smooth, strained, as though he was awkwardly attempting to play it cool. It probably felt awkward for him.

"Uh, sure." He threw his apron at Suigetsu who gave him a quizzical look. "Watch the shop."

"W-What?" demanded Suigetsu, "I'm not a fucking barista!"

Sasuke ignored him, following Naruto out of the door.

* * *

They walked in total silence for at least eight minutes. Sasuke was fine with silence, preferred it in fact, but he knew he'd be better off at least making some form of small talk.

"How far away is it?" asked Sasuke casually.

"Just a few more minutes," said Naruto, eyes trained ahead of him.

He pressed his lips together. "Naruto-"

" _Naruto!_ "

Sasuke looked up as a girl ran towards them. She was quite pretty, with her brown hair pulled up into two tidy space buns on the top of her head, and she threw her arms around the blonde. "Long time no see, stranger," she said, with a beaming smile.

Naruto returned her smile. "Oh hey, Tenten!"

Her eyes lit up, and it didn't escape Sasuke at all. As he watched them converse, he was almost blindsided. Her flushed cheeks, flirtatious remarks. She even tried to hint at them "doing something sometime" and apparently every signal, and there were many, went right over Naruto's head. And he didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

"Naruto we have to go." His voice was cold, causing Tenten's eyes to widen slightly in surprise, and he simply stared at her until she backed off a little.

"Oh, sorry," she said slowly, "I didn't mean to hold you up…"

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke, "Bye then."

Naruto lifted his hand to wave but she was already gone. He blinked once, before turning on Sasuke. "What the _fuck?_ " he demanded, "There was no need to be rude, she was saying _hello!_ We weren't rushing anywhere."

Sasuke continued walking at a fast pace, and Naruto hurried to keep up. " _Sasuke!_ "

"I left Suigetsu in charge, a terrible idea trust me," said Sasuke coolly, "Besides, are you that dim? I'm pretty sure she was aiming for more than just a hello."

"What?"

"They say ignorance is bliss," he continued, furious at his own fury, "But that's taking it to a whole new level. You ought to pay more attention to people's intention."

Naruto laughed. "Oh _you're_ lecturing me on intention?" he spat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" quipped Sasuke.

"I don't know," said Naruto, "You tell me? I'm sure it's all fun and games for you, but I actually thought you liked me enough as a friend not to play with me."

Sasuke stopped, standing there in the middle of the street for a moment, before turning to him. He stared at him, studying his face closely. When all was said and done, Sasuke was very good at reading people. _God_ , did Naruto really think so little of him? That hurt more than it would have hurt from literally any other person.

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "No, I don't," he said honestly, "Why would _you_ kiss _me_? If not for- oh… Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Naruto-"

"You were just calming me down," he laughed sheepishly, turning red with embarrassment, "There I go, over-thinking everything again-"

" _Naruto."_

Naruto proceeded to shut the fuck up. _Good_. "I didn't kiss you out of pity," he said coolly, "Yes it was to calm you down, but I wouldn't just _kiss_ you to help you. I'm not that good a person, I'm afraid."

"… What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Really?_ Clicking his tongue, he stepped forward, raising one hand to his face before closing in and kissing him firmly, before drawing back and looking him in the eye. _There._ A no-strings-attached kiss. When Naruto didn't say anything, he simply turned and continued walking.

After a moment, Naruto fell into step beside him.

He was smiling.

* * *

He switched the amp on, standing back and moving to the mic once again.

"Testing, testing," he said.

"And again Deidara, please," called the coordinator.

Deidara nodded, coughing lightly. "Itachi has a massive-"

"Don't," warned Sasori, "Or I'll end your life."

Turning his head, he smirked in amusement at Sasori, who was currently sat on a box tuning his guitar. The redhead was wearing lilac eyeshadow upon Deidara's demands, and he strummed lightly. "How'd we get chosen to play at a Versace aftershow again? We have like three songs we wrote when we were like, twelve."

Deidara shrugged, before pointing at Itachi who was over by the bar talking with some important looking person. "Uchiha."

"Which one?"

"Sasuke is friends with this model guy, and Tobi funnily enough too, guy knows everyone, it's weird…" he said, "Stop questioning it, okay? You're looking for plotholes where there are none." He raised his hands dramatically. "The Uchiha get whatever they want."

"And to think some bands try for years to-"

"Shut your bitch mouth, Sasori," growled Kakazu.

Deidara pointed at Kakazu with approval. "I like that attitude. Okay, okay, soundcheck." He turned, the light hitting him, and he felt nothing less than the king of the world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your underwear, because we're about to rock your world," he said with a smirk.

"Too much," muttered Sasori into his mic.

Deidara ignored him. " _One, two, three!_ "

As Tobi's bass guitar kicked into action, Deidara began to sway, his fingers sliding up the neck of his guitar, and he smiled.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his black leather couch, staring at the bare brick wall for at least fifteen minutes. He had papers to mark, but he had zero motivation right now to do so. _So let her go…_

The buzz of his phone snapped him from his daze, and he looked down at his phone. It was her.

 _We need to talk._

… So it seemed he was not the only one having doubts… Of course she would, she was as intelligent and worldly as she was beautiful. She must have known the impracticality of their arrangement. Did he want to let her go? He didn't think he'd ever wanted something less. But something Asuma had said definitely struck a chord. Looking back over his own life, there'd been some pretty amazing experiences. Things anyone with Sakura's soul would adore. Could he deny her all of that? All the things she had to look forward to in adulthood? Usually, he would. He'd always been a selfish man. Yet in the face of Sakura Haruno, he could not find a selfish bone in his entire body. It wasn't even about his career anymore.

He texted her to meet him in the park, and she replied she was on her way. As he drove there, he was filled with remorse. He never should have let it get this far.

His focus snapped back to reality as he noticed pink hair from across the park. She was sat on a bench, and he walked slowly over to her, sitting beside her. She was wearing blue jeans and a soft grey duffle coat, and he had to resist the urge to take her hand. She didn't speak, though he could tell she wanted to, and so he broke the ice.

"I know you wanted to talk," he said calmly, "I know we needed to… We _had_ to talk eventually."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him suddenly in confusion. He didn't let her wide jade-green eyes deter him. He had to do this.

He exhaled slowly. "We can't do this anymore."

She said nothing. He continued.

"We both know it was only ever temporary," he said, "But it's getting dangerous. People are starting to put two and two together, and I can't risk you getting found out."

"You mean you can't risk _you_ getting found out," she replied softly.

He looked at her. She misunderstood completely, but if it helped for her to think that was the case… "Yes."

Her expression was unreadable for a moment, and then her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay," she said softly, "I understand."

"Sakura-"

"No," she said, getting to her feet, "It's _fine_. It's fine."

He reached out for her. "Come on, don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly," she said quickly, "I'm walking away with my dignity, I'm sure I'll see you at uni-"

He tried to reason with her, but she was already walking away, and he felt his heart lurch as he watched her go. Of all the years he'd spent on the Earth, of _all_ the women he'd been with…

Why did he have to fall in love with her?

As she walked away, she felt the tears stream down her face. Her heart shattered as soon as she slammed the door of her car, and she let out a sob. She had been naïve to think she had ever meant something to him.

Her hand moved to her stomach. What was she going to do? Who could she tell? How would she even know where to begin with the story? There was a baby inside of her.

And she knew she couldn't keep it.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she started the engine. Nothing was ever simple in her life, was it?

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! These poor babies just can't catch a break, can they?**

 **As always I'd love to hear your comments and feedback- they make my day. Take care my lovelies and till next time! 333**


	11. Chapter 11

_Four days till Christmas_

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we're a family!" Deidara answered with a beam as Itachi set the automatic timer on his camera. "And this is what happy families do."

"But are the outfits really necessary?" Sasuke groaned as Naruto poked his felt reindeer nose with a mischievous grin.

"They're festive! I wanted you to buy you the angel costume anyway," Deidara sighed, recalling how Itachi had mercifully stepped in for his brother's sake.

They had cornered him as soon as he returned home that afternoon, Itachi smiling apologetically as Deidara forced the younger Uchiha into the novelty getup. Now he stood sullen beside the others in all their finery: Itachi dressed as Santa Clause, Deidara as Mrs Clause, and Naruto as a particularly adorable elf. He leaned over to give the blonde a discreet nudge, bringing a dazzling blushing smile to the other boy's face that Sasuke fought hard not to match with a kiss then and there.

Things between them had been better than Sasuke could have hoped. He liked Naruto not out of pity, and now that the blonde knew that they were both keen to act upon it. All Sasuke need do was make a subtle excuse for them and drag Naruto off somewhere out of sight, and no one was any the wiser of what they got up to.

Speaking of, Sasuke thought to himself…

He glanced over at Naruto to find him already looking back, cocking one eyebrow at the Uchiha as a silent suggestion.

"Everybody ready? Biggest smiles!" Deidara sang, and even Sasuke didn't have trouble following this command.

* * *

 _Three days till Christmas_

"Back soon!" Itachi called behind them as he and Deidara went off to choose a tree. They had extended the offer to Naruto, who had said he'd sooner have a nap on the sofa, and Sasuke, who had brushed off the suggestion with some gripe about consumerism.

As soon they heard the door close they rounded on each other, turning off their phones so they wouldn't get bothered. Sasuke circled his arms around Naruto's waist, tugging off his shirt and pulling him close as their legs tangled together. For someone often so standoffish at first he was surprisingly tactile, a fact which Naruto delighted in as he felt Sasuke's lips hot against the nape of his neck, drawing a teasing finger down towards the waistband of his trousers. Naruto instead interlocked their fingers before Sasuke made it all the way, drawing his focus upwards once more as he nibbled playfully at his bottom lip.

Sasuke was brushing his fingers along Naruto's hipbones once more when they heard the doorbell chime downstairs, causing them to cast a frozen look at one another. They both launched into action at the exact same time, Sasuke fumbling for his shirt while Naruto tried to tidy his unruly spikes of hair.

As the first one ready he ran downstairs to get the door, only to find Ino, Sai and Sakura on the other side, Ino with one arm looped protectively around Sakura's waist,

"Naruto! Long time, eh? Mind if we stop by?" she grinned, but before Naruto could even offer an affirmative response the blonde was already leading the other two in past him. Sakura gave him a slightly weak smile as she past, clearly trying to put on a brave face. Naruto made a mental note to have a word with her later about that. After all, she'd been missing shifts left right and centre in the past week or so. No behaviour could be more out of character from the pink-haired girl he knew and loved. Before he could dwell on it much longer Sasuke was padding down into the café-

 _Right. Tea and coffee_ , Naruto thought as his mind raced through everyone's usual orders. Working in a coffee shop had its perks.

"I didn't realise we were expecting guests," Sasuke said somewhat shirtily, glancing from Naruto back to the trio. They got so little time completely to themselves without fear of discovery that the Uchiha couldn't help throwing a mini strop when that time was interrupted. Naruto was somewhat better at putting on a polite show.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" he called over his shoulder with a smile.

"Well, Naruto, you see Sakura is due to be spending Christmas with Ino and myself, so when she told us she wanted to drop off her gifts for you all we simply had to pay you all a visit too," Sai answered placidly with his usual slightly lost smile.

"I did try calling ahead, but your phones were both switched off," Sakura added meekly, seeming a little confused.

 _Damn._ Well, it couldn't be helped now, Sasuke thought. They wouldn't be around long, at least.

* * *

"Remind me again why they're staying over?" Sasuke asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he heard them all shrieking with laughter at Naruto's latest mime in charades.

"The more the merrier, my little reindeer~" Deidara cooed, sneaking a hug off him from behind and earning him a scowl. Itachi coughed, drawing back Sasuke's focus.

"We've bought enough food to feed practically fifty so they might as well join us for a short while over the next few days. And besides, we have enough blankets and bedding to go around.

Sasuke huffed in defeat, turning back to Deidara. "I thought you said Christmas was about family..." he muttered grumpily.

"And they're our _extended_ family! It'll be fun, I promise," he declared confidently. Sasuke wasn't about to hold his breath.

* * *

 _Two days till Christmas_

Stepping over the snuggle pile that Sai, Ino and Sakura had formed on the floor the next morning, Sasuke headed to answer the loud hammering on the door.

 _Please don't be more-_

"Sasuke, my man-"

"UGGHH"

" _Aww_ don't be a grump, Sasuke, you'll upset Karin," Suigetsu grinned evilly, gesturing to the redhead who flew across the threshold to pounce on the Uchiha in a boa constrictor hug,

"You're such a _meanie_ , Sasuke! We came _ALL_ this way to see you, Juugo swapped shifts _especially,_ " she babbled nuzzling into him as he grimaced. All the noise must have drawn the attention of the others upstairs.

"More guests! Do make yourselves at home!" Deidara called from the stairwell, well out of sight of the evil glares Sasuke was giving him.

Seeing this as the only invitation they needed the three of them wandered in, Juugo lugging their huge bags along in tow.

"Excellent!" Suigetsu clapped his hands in delight, "We'll go and unpack. We can bunk with you, Sasuke-"

"Like _Hell_ you can!'

* * *

"OW, Juugo move over, you're hogging all the duvet!

"Think how I feel, Karin, I'm getting squashed over here!"

"Will you all just be quiet and _let me sleep_!" Sasuke snapped from behind his black silk eye mask, boxed in on either side by a chain of spoons he never asked to be involved in. There was only one person he had any interest in spooning and-

 _That's it._

Yanking himself out of the tangle of limbs and ignoring the whines of protest from his bedfellows, Sasuke retreated to the living room. There he found the three out for the count on the floor, and on the sofa-

"…Sasuke?" a whisper came through the darkness. So he _was_ still awake after all, Sasuke thought triumphantly. He padded over to sit at the other end, Naruto shifting his feet out of the way to give him space.

"My room has been hijacked…" he muttered softly. It only took Naruto a minute to catch his drift. When he did his eyes widened, before lifting up the covers to allow Sasuke room to crawl in beside him.

They lay their facing each other for only a few seconds before they start kissing, Naruto's hands moving under Sasuke's shirt and tracing the muscles just below the surface of his soft, supple skin as Sasuke shivered in pleasure.

He lifted himself on top of him, knee brushing against Naruto's boxers during the move and causing Naruto to roll his hips to meet him in response, seeking that same friction once more. Sasuke obliged, palming him as the blonde tried his hardest to suppress the noises the feeling tried to draw from him.

The whimpers that did manage to escape sent Sasuke's desire into overdrive, muttering a series of half-whispered expletives as he reached a hand down underneath the fabric…

Only to be stopped by Naruto's hand gripping his wrist and stopping it with a halt.

Sasuke paused, looking down at him confusedly before shifting. Was this not what they both wanted?

"Sasuke, look-" Naruto begins, careful to keep his voice to a whisper, "I know you're impatient but… I'd prefer if we slowed things down a little..." he says gently, thumb brushing the Uchiha's collarbone as he carefully constructed his words.

"Are you… do you not want this?" Sasuke asked with a frown. His desire had always been insatiable. When he wanted something the pursuit could not wait, it needed to be available at the earliest convenience. He wasn't used to wanting things that didn't want him back, so this was unfamiliar territory for him.

Naruto however was quick to reassure him. "No, no I do I just…" he sighed, scooting out from under the blanket to sit up a little distance away, "I don't want this to burn out. I take this stuff seriously, I mean we don't even have a _label_ for whatever this is," he explained nervously, trying to say it so Sasuke would understand.

There was a moment's silence before Sasuke spoke "Do we need to label it? Isn't it enough that we're two friends having fun in secret?" He asked softly as he mirrored his sitting position. This was exactly the wrong thing to say.

Naruto smiled sadly. "That may be enough for you, Sasuke. But it isn't enough for me.."

With that Naruto slipped back under the covers, turning over and settling down to sleep. Sasuke watched his back for a long moment, before placing a kiss on his head and heading back through the door.

If Itachi had any questions when he woke to find Sasuke curled up fast asleep at the end of his and Deidara's bed the next morning, he chose not to voice them.

* * *

 _One day till Christmas_

Itachi observed Sasuke and Naruto quietly from the doorway as they each kept themselves busy in the kitchen, Sasuke cooking the savoury things, and Naruto working on the sweet stuff. He knew for a fact both boys were hopeless at the other one's job, so it was just as well they stuck to their own areas of expertise. The last time Sasuke had tried to bake it had nearly sent their family home up in smoke.

He couldn't help but feel a little pang of concern though. Perceptive as he was, Itachi had been the only one to recognise what had been going on between the boys the last few days. The little looks they exchanged, the half-hearted excuses to disappear for ten minutes at a time…

Itachi had been relieved to see them each happier for it, his baby brother more settled and content than he'd been in a long while.

That was before the encounter the night before.

The boys still communicated, chatting and laughing and sprinkling each other with icing sugar. But even so it was all so restrained, so measured, as if they had to filter any thought that came to mind before they said it.

Then there were the looks. Sasuke's eyes were on Naruto whenever he thought he wasn't looking, which was often. A look that spoke volumes of longing, like a child denied something he desperately craved.

He decided it was time to have a word, walking over to the blonde and resting a hand on his shoulder gently. "Naruto, Deidara tells me he wants to brief you on your 'Secret Christmas Mission'. He's just downstairs, so I can take over here if you like?" Naruto's face lights up at this cryptic invitation, nodding with a grin as he dashes downstairs to talk about god knows what. Itachi kindly focused on the mixing bowl in front of him, allowing Sasuke a moment to watch his back disappear out of sight.

A long silence stretched out between the two of them. But as Itachi had predicted, after a while Sasuke began glancing his way, mouth opening as he tried to choose his words carefully,

"... Itachi?"

"Yes, little brother?" He smiled back kindly.

"Can I ask you something about you and Deidara?" With Itachi's affirmative nod, he continued. "When Deidara wasn't available, but you had feelings for him, what did you do?" He asked, a glimpse of his younger self shining through this uncertainty.

Itachi sighed. This wasn't going to be what Sasuke wanted to hear. "All I could do was be a good friend to him, and be there for him in whatever way I could," he said honestly. Sasuke nodded, as if he'd assumed as much already.

"Thanks, Itachi."

"Not at all. Oh and Sasuke?"

"Hm?

"You've got icing sugar in your hair."

* * *

"Eagle Two, do you read me?"

"Copy that, Eagle One, loud and clear," Naruto spoke into his walkie talkie, fixing it to his waistband and nodding to Deidara across the street. With that signal they got to work, running and hopping over street furniture like agile cats, disguised by the darkness in their all-black attire.

Whenever they came up to someone asleep in doorways of begging for change, one of them would create a distraction while the other snuck a wrapped present next to their other belongings. Inside each of these was a care package, something that they had whipped up from leftover stock at the café and cheap supermarket essentials.

Once the gift had been planted they leapt off once again, continuing their mission until the sun began to rise on Christmas morning, at which point they ducked back in through the café doors and slipped back to bed without a sound.

When Deidara and Naruto would read the story that had made all the headlines a few days later about 'The Santa Clause Ninjas', they would act just as innocent and surprised as everyone else.

Secretly though, via their blonde telepathic link, they vowed to repeat the act the following year.

* * *

 _Christmas Day_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD MORNING!"

This was the first thing everyone in the apartment heard when they woke up, tinsel being flung left right and centre as Deidara danced through to the kitchen to make himself and Itachi a Baileys.

When he returned he found Itachi sitting up in bed with Deidara's stocking and his own that they had prepared each other, smiling up at him. "Merry Christmas, love."

Deidara beamed, setting down their drinks before leaping onto the bed to curl around the Uchiha, kissing him lovingly as Itachi's lips quirked into a smile against his own.

"Can we can we?" He urged in anticipation.

"Go on then," Itachi chuckled, handing Deidara his stocking which he delved into excitedly,

"Oh 'Tachi how well you know me!" Deidara squealed excitedly, pulling out a mountain of sweets and some very skimpy unmentionables in Itachi's size. He would have to give him a show later on.

Now it was Itachi's turn, reaching in to pull out…

"Oh, Dei…" he whispered, lifting it up to reveal a thick black book, inscribed with 'Memories' in italics.

Turning the pages Itachi first found photos of himself holding Sasuke as a baby- some in peaceful slumber, others wailing and crying.

 _Photos of Fugaku giving them piggybacks at their old holiday home._

 _A giant Uchiha family photo of him holding Shisui's hand on one side and Izumi's on the other._

 _Itachi's first day at big school in his oversized uniform that it took him years to grow into._

 _His first sleepover party, with a sleeping Sasuke clinging to Konan like a tiny koala._

 _A photo of his form tutor Minato grinning broadly as he handed Itachi the badge for Head Boy._

 _'s first 'concert' in their backyard with only family members in the audience._

 _Hidan and Kakuzu laughing as they arm wrestled._

 _Itachi and Deidara's first unofficial date to go watch a Spy Kids movie, complete with the ticket stubs._

 _The two of them ice skating, looking shocked right before Tobi barrelled into them and knocked all three to the floor of the rink._

 _A picture Itachi had taken of the two of them tucked up in bed, where Deidara had kissed him right before the flash went off._

 _A photo of Itachi that Deidara had stealthily taken while he was asleep._

 _The whole gang helping to paint and decorate the café as it now looked._

 _Naruto joining them for a few weeks stay over Easter, that would become a few months, until it was unanimously agreed he should be a permanent resident._

 _Sakura waiting tables with a dazzling little smile, her hair much longer then so she looked very young._

And the most recent addition: the photo of the four of them all in costume, Sasuke back in the picture after years and smiling so genuinely that Itachi had to fight back his emotions.

He'd been so wrapped up in the present he had forgotten how long the silence was stretching on.

"Is that okay?" Deidara asked nervously as ran a hand through his long blonde hair. Itachi looked up, his mouth trying in vain to form coherent words.

"It's...wow, it's just…" instead he pulled Deidara into a vice-like hug, kissing him adoringly as he laced their fingers together. "It's perfect. _You're_ perfect. Thank you."

* * *

The ten of them were just getting ready to sit down for dinner when the door went downstairs.

"I wonder who that could be," Deidara grins innocently, leaping to his feet and heading to let in his 'unexpected' visitors. Not few moments later the full lineup of were crammed around their table, serving themselves from the assorted dishes spread across the table. Sasuke sighed as Kakuzu berated Tobi for hoarding the parsnips. It wasn't even worth kicking up a fuss anymore.

After the table was cleared they settled into the living room, Deidara floating around dishing out presents to everyone. Sasuke got up to answer a light knock at the door, about to turn the visitor away before he saw who it was, at which point he broke into a beam.

"Uncle Madara! Thank God, finally someone else with some sense around here."

Madara chuckled, smiling charmingly down at the younger Uchiha and ruffling his hair, "I can't stick around long, I'm afraid, Sasuke. I'm just dropping off presents for you boys," he explained, handing Sasuke a stack of parcels wrapped in the prettiest paper.

Closing the door after saying their farewells, Sasuke heads back up the store.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Uncle Madara, with lots of presents as always," Sasuke says brightly. Itachi didn't seem quite so excited, but nodded as he continued dishing out gifts.

Once everyone had a little pile in front of them, they began the unwrapping.

Among other things Sakura received a beautifully dainty set of necklace and earrings, which she put on immediately with a grateful smile. But it was Deidara who received more jewellery than the others combined, struggling to make up his mind over which choker to wear then and there. In the end he settled on wearing as much as humanly possible, till his neck was practically weighed down with the heft of so many assorted trinkets.

Itachi was one that people found notoriously difficult to buy for, but being Itachi he was pleased whatever he received. So he sat surrounded by books and several pairs of socks and grooming kits, thanking everyone very happily.

The various presents from Madara were eerily perfect, he thought as he toyed with a pretty little pendant of a birdcage. From Sasuke's noises of excitement across from him it seemed their unofficial uncle was as perceptive as he looked.

Naruto was given a mass of art supplies mainly, though one little rectangular box stood out. He recognised Sasuke's handwriting, unfastening the tape carefully so as not to tear the pretty metallic paper. Inside it was a little cubic light. His brow wrinkled a little in confusion, trying to work out what he was looking at. A night light, perhaps?

Sasuke huffed. "Okay, let me explain first. It's called a 'Happy Light' and it's meant to imitate the sun or something. It read somewhere that it's designed to boost your mood when the weather gets dark and gloomy."

Naruto took a while to find his voice to respond, swallowing down the knot in his throat as he reached over to squeeze Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke this is… thank you," he smiles, eyes tearing up as he gazes across at the Uchiha. Sasuke smiled back a little shyly, nodding as he relaxed his shoulders.

Sasuke received a mixture of jokey presents from the likes of Suigetsu and Tobi, to some nice clothing Neji had dropped around.

But one present in particular caught his eye. He tore open the brown paper to find a painting. In this portrait he immediately recognised his parents, as well as Itachi clinging to their father's leg. And there, nestled in his mother's arms, was a sleeping Sasuke. It was a perfect likeness of the whole family.

Sasuke stood, suddenly overwhelmed as he excused himself from the room. He felt the prick of tears coming on and he didn't want to be in the company of over a dozen people when they began. He escaped into the hallway, exhaling slowly as he tried to pull himself together.

 _God, Sasuke, get a grip._

"Sasuke?" He whirled around to see Naruto walking over to him slowly, looking crestfallen, "Listen, I'm really sorry if my gift upset you. I found the photo on Itachi's desk and I just thought-" but before he could say anything more Sasuke was kissing him. It was a very gentle display of gratitude. Nothing like the usual heated lapse in control.

When he pulled back, Naruto's eyes still closed as if savouring the feeling, he spoke quietly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you, Naruto. It's just beautiful," he said, sniffing back unshed tears with a smile.

Naruto smiled softly back, planting another chaste kiss on Sasuke's cheek before nodding back towards the living room.

As they reentered Itachi sent the boys both a worried look, but relaxed upon seeing their smiles.

Things could only get better, he hoped.

* * *

By the time the evening came around half those staying at the café were snoozing softly in their beds, and a drunken giggly concert seemed to have broken out in the kitchen among the few members of the band who were still conscious.

That was all except for Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke had conked out on the sofa a few hours ago so Naruto had tucked him in and left him in peace, beckoning Sakura to join him somewhere a bit quieter. Now they sat draped across one another on the plush seating downstairs, getting ready to fall asleep.

"Sakura?"

"Mm?" She mumbled back.

"Are you okay?" This caused Sakura to sit up and give him a look, but Naruto continued. "I mean it, are you okay? I've been worried about you these last few weeks. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sakura lay back down silently, frown deepening as if deciding how best to respond.

Naruto was just beginning to think she might have fallen asleep when he heard whispered words through the darkness. "Naruto… if I tell you can you promise to keep in a secret."

"A secret?" Naruto frowned.

"Nobody needs to know, okay? I'm…" she paused, before sighing, "I'm handling it. In the New Year it'll all be sorted."

Naruto was quiet for a moment before replying. "You have my word. Lips sealed," he said, looping an arm around her in a comforting hug as he waited.

Sakura exhaled, closing her eyes as she tried to summon up her nerve.

 _Just say the word._

"Naruto, I'm…"

 _Say it!_

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY DARLINGS!_ This extra long chapter is my present to you all, and a thank you for your continued readership. It gives me endless joy to know that you lots are enjoying my work as much I'm enjoying writing it, and it makes me that much more eager to keep the updates coming and the story rolling along! **

**I hope the New Year brings much happiness and many exciting opportunities for you all, till then, my loves! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

" _I'm pregnant._ "

Naruto blinked slowly. "What?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm pregnant."

He nodded, leaning forward through the dark to rest his forearms over his knees. "You're pregnant."

"As I said."

Silence again. Was he angry with her? She was angry with herself…

"Who?" he asked softly.

She hesitated, a soft blush spreading over her cheeks. "One of my lecturers."

His head snapped up, eyes wide once more. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I know-"

" _Sakura._ "

Tears stung her eyes. "I know I should know better, but I fucked up okay, and he broke up with me so it's over now anyway."

"Wait you were in a relationship?" he demanded.

She winced. "Not really… At least not from where he was standing…"

At this, Naruto's expression softened. "Did you love him?"

"It doesn't matter," she said with a half shrug, "It's over now… And I'm suffering the consequences."

Naruto's hands shook a little. He was clearly very worried about her. Angry for her. Just as quickly as he'd snapped however, he regained his composure. "What will you do?"

She bit her lip gently, sipping her tea, before nodding. "I have to get rid of it, obviously. I'm going to the doctor today… But I'm…"

"Scared?"

"Terrified."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Ino. She's even more panicked than I am," Sakura said issuing a nervous laugh, "She doesn't know who the father is though."

Naruto nodded. He got up, cushion from her hands and setting it down on the coffee table, before pulling her into his arms. She climbed into his lap, clinging to him again, and it was only then she noticed she was shaking.

"It's all going to be okay," he murmured softly into her hair.

She cried.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, wearing nothing but a baggy black t-shirt and his Calvin Kleins. He was going through some junk, shit he didn't want. Picking up a piccolo, he furrowed his brow. When the fuck had he played the piccolo?

"You play the flute?"

He looked to the side to find Naruto in the doorway, his lips quirked up in amusement. He was wearing stone washed jeans and an orange t-shirt and he looked ridiculous. "It's a piccolo," said Sasuke haughtily, throwing it down, "And no. I don't."

"Aw come on," cooed Naruto, "Blow your whistle for me."

Sasuke arched a brow. "Oh, Naruto," he said smoothly, "Don't play _that_ game with me…"

Naruto looped a finger through the belt of his jeans, leaning against the open wardrobe. He bumped his head against it lightly. "… What if I want to play?" he asked lightly, "What makes _you_ the boss?"

Sasuke cocked his head to one side, dark hair falling into his eyes slightly, and he hopped up lithely, sauntering over. "I'm _always_ the boss."

Naruto shook his head. "No one is the boss of me."

"No?"

"No."

Sasuke smirked, before grabbing him and throwing him on the bed, a warm chuckle escaping Naruto's lips as Sasuke hopped over him. Crashing their mouths together, he tugged the black t-shirt over his head, well aware that he was now near-naked whilst Naruto was fully clothed. It was fine, he tended to get his way a lot more this way.

Naruto sat up, so Sasuke was straddling him, and pulled the orange t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Pushing him back down a little roughly, Sasuke ran his tongue down Naruto's chest, heat pooling in his gut as the blonde moaned.

"Let's do it," whispered Naruto into his ear. Triumph swelled within him…

He sat up rather suddenly, Naruto staring up at him with the same confusion he was feeling.

"Sasuke?"

Sliding off Naruto, he moved to stand by the window, drumming his fingers against the sill. "What the fuck…" he muttered.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto, worry leaking into his tone.

"No," said Sasuke, "I don't usually give a shit about this sort of thing…" It pissed him off that he did right now.

"I thought this was what you wanted," said Naruto softly. Sasuke turned to face him, studying his clearly hurt expression closely.

"Oh I do," said Sasuke, "But yesterday you said you didn't. What changed?"

Naruto's mouth fell open slightly. "… I had a bad da-" He cut off. "Wait I didn't mean… I'm so sorry.." he stammered, suddenly conscious that he seemed to be using the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed, leaning back against the window. "If you want to, we can," he offered, "If it'll make you feel better. That's what I said, remember? That I'd hold you up."

Naruto got up. "No Sasuke wai-"

Sasuke laughed softly. "It's fine, Naruto," he interrupted, "That's what we are, isn't it? Distractions for each other."

"Sex isn't a distraction."

"It is for me."

Naruto shook slightly, before shaking his head. "That's not what we are to each other." There was a firmness in his voice, a strength that Sasuke hadn't heard in months.

"… No…" he whispered, "No that's not what we are to each other."

Naruto stepped forward, and their lips met once more, deeper this time, more passionate. Backing him to the bed, Sasuke let Naruto drop back down onto to bed. Expertly popping open his button, Sasuke slid off his jeans and edged his legs apart, settling between them as his lips moved down to Naruto's neck.

"You're beautiful…" whispered Sasuke.

"Take them off," he whined softly.

"Not yet." Sasuke rocked their hips together, suppressing his own moan in favour of listening to Naruto's, and he drew back to look at him, eyes hooded with arousal. "Tell me now if you want to or not… I have about twelve seconds before I'm gone."

"Have sex with me."

Sasuke's lips curled up in amusement. Adorable choice of words… Kissing him deeply once more, he let his hand ghost down his abs to the waistband of his boxer briefs, sliding them over his hips to release Naruto's presumably painfully hard cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, he coaxed the moans out of his little vixen with a practised hand.

Kicking off his own boxers he ground into him once more, their bare skin sending waves of pleasure through his body, and he grabbed an opened bottle of lube from his nightstand, warming some in his hands carefully.

"What are you doing?" complained Naruto lightly.

"Oh trust me," murmured Sasuke, "You'll be glad for this in just a moment…" Slicking himself up, he grabbed one of Naruto's thighs, sliding it up and-

"Hurry-"

"Shut up." The words took an instant effect. But seeing as he insisted…

Forgoing any further preparation, Sasuke slid into Naruto without warning, the blonde arching his back and crying out in pain. Sasuke hissed at the tightness, and he stayed where he was for a moment, allowing Naruto to adjust. There was a pang of amusement in his chest knowing that Naruto had only himself to blame… He kissed him, swallowing the whimpers with a chuckle. When he drew back, he kept their faces close together, impossibly dark eyes staring straight into sky blue.

"I'm going to move now," he whispered against his lips.

"Yes…"

He drew back, and rocked into him again, and again, and in almost no time at all, Naruto's pain seemed to subside, his hips moving up to meet Sasuke's instinctively. Strong hands scratched into his back, and his eyes rolled.

"Fuck Naruto…"

He drew back, slamming in harder again, and Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist, one hand tangling in Sasuke's hair. Naruto's moans grew in volume, and Sasuke silenced him with his lips before latching onto his ear. "You're so loud… the whole street will hear…"

"Let them," he said, his voice high and stilted.

"Well if you're going to…" he whispered, changing the angle slightly, " _Louder_." He slammed in again, Naruto's loud cries filling the room as they increased in speed.

He felt Naruto tighten around him as he came, a string of obscenities leaving the blonde's mouth, and he let himself go shortly after, pulling out before collapsing on his chest, the pair of them breathing heavily, slick with sweat. After a moment, Sasuke made to pull away from him, only to find Naruto's arm snake around his waist, holding him there.

"Where are you going?" panted Naruto.

He frowned slightly in confusion, but, simply slid off so that they laid side by side, his expression softening as Naruto rolled over to wrap his arms around him. It was a warmness he wasn't used to. One he hadn't felt in his chest in years.

"Nowhere," said Sasuke.

"Promise?"

But Sasuke had already fallen into a gentle post-coital sleep.

* * *

 _Cold fingers moved over the bare skin at his hips and he melted slightly, leaning backwards into his touch. His voice was like music to his ears._

" _Where have you been, kitten...?"_

" _School…" he said softly, "I have to go…"_

" _For now…"_

" _I'm actually trying to do my homework," he murmured._

 _Long fingers grabbed his book, tossing it to the floor. "I have better things for you to do, if you'd like."_

" _But-"_

 _A sharp pain at his scalp as his head is pulled back and he let out a gentle whimper, a gasp of pain, of delight. Lips ghosted over his ear. "Remember these hands if ever anyone else dares to claim you…"_

 _Sasuke turned his head as much as possible, looking back. "I'm yours."_

" _I know."_

He woke up with a snap, blinking rapidly several times, before registering the warm body curled up against him. His panic receded. Naruto… Wrapping his arms around him a little more tightly than characteristic of him, he smiled as Naruto mumbled contentedly against his chest.

It struck him how quickly he recovered from the nightmare with Naruto in his arms. He expected, perhaps, it was because Naruto truly cared.

And so did he.

* * *

"You're the snake hidden in my daffodils, when I'm picking flowers," sang Deidara, as he threw more bacon onto the grill, "That's just my luck these days, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?"

As the music turned down, he pouted, turning to see Sasuke by the radio. "Oi!" he complained.

"Listen to something good and I'll reconsider," said Sasuke smoothly, moving out to the front of café.

Clicking his tongue, Deidara settled for singing a little quieter, his long blonde hair swishing side to side as he danced about the kitchen. He could hear the others in the front now. At his request, and all his requests tended to be granted, they were having a little New Year's gathering. Informal, so he was wearing a very modest and casual pair of leather pants and a silver glittery shirt that was a little too big, and would probably fall unintentionally from his shoulders during the course of the night.

"Hehe," he whispered softly, giggling away to himself. He was surprised it already hadn't. Half eleven and he was already feeling the effects of the cocktail he'd made in the punch bowl, which was definitely more rum than Fanta.

"Dei!" he heard Sasori shouting from the front, "Where is my bacon?"

"Fucking wait, you twat!" called Deidara, leaning out the door to throw a spatula at his stupid red head, before returning to the bacon he was absolutely burning. He began to sing again, an original composition this time.

"It's New Years Eve, and my 'Tachi is beaut-i-ful, and his little brother really is toooooo-"

"Oh? He is?"

Turning, he smirked, jumping into Itachi's arms happily. "Oh definitely," sang Deidara.

"Then I will challenge him to a duel for you," mumbled Itachi playfully against his neck. Deidara laughed, the sound filling the kitchen, and when it settled, he frowned. It had all gone quiet.

"Weird," said Deidara, "Back in sec…" He walked out of the back. "What's everyone-"

He froze, lips parting slightly in shock.

Eyes the colour of chocolate fell on him. Slicked back silver hair. Cocky smile. Leather jacket.

"Babe…"

"Hidan."

"I'm confused," laughed Naruto softly.

"Hidan get the fuck out," said Sasori in a quiet voice.

Hidan laughed, clearly more at ease than he should have been with so many people staring murderously at him, but Deidara could not tear his eyes away. Panic washed over him, as Sasuke moved closer to Hidan. He didn't know… They had never found the right time to tell him…

Hidan smiled charmingly at Sasuke. "Hey kid," he greeted, "You grew into yourself, didn't you…?"

"Get away from him." Deidara thanked the gods he didn't believe in for the strength in his voice.

Hidan stepped back, tilting his head and laughing again, before looking to Deidara again. "Baby, come on…" he said softly, "What is all this?" He gestured about them. "This was _ours_ and you're doing it with _him_?"

"He's ten times the man you are, and I love him." His voice wouldn't hold out much longer. "Now get out…"

"Love him?" asked Hidan, his eyes flashing with a danger that had Deidara wanting to run and never look back. "Don't make me laugh, Dei…"

Deidara's eyes swam slightly, and then he felt an arm snake around his waist, and he stepped back into Itachi's chest. He turned into him, one hand moving to thread through his. Itachi was like armour wrapped around him.

Hidan's expression darkened instantly. "Uchiha…"

Deidara's heart thundered.

* * *

Itachi regarded Hidan coolly, wanting nothing more than to stick a knife through his skull and be done with it. "You're out," he stated smoothly.

"Ta'da…" said Hidan quietly.

He wasted absolutely no time at all. "You have five seconds to turn around and leave."

"Before you call the police?" laughed Hidan darkly.

"Before I kill you," said Itachi simply.

Hidan scoffed in amusement. "An old friend?"

"I've never been sentimental," quipped Itachi, fixing his onyx gaze on the man. For a moment, they stared at each other, boiling hatred swimming between them, and then Hidan laughed again, rolling his eyes.

"Alright," he said casually, "I'm a patient man…" He pointed at Deidara, and Itachi went very still as the blonde in his arms quivered slightly. "I'll be back for you, baby. And here I thought we'd get to kiss at midnight…"

He turned, looking outside, and Itachi watched him like a hawk. "Countdown time, my friends…" he said lightly, "Until next time. Oh, and Sasuke…"

Hidan was in front of Sasuke in a flash, and Itachi released his grip on Deidara, walking forward in alarm. Was Hidan going to attack him in revenge against Itachi and Deidara? He was crossing the threshold.

Hidan smirked, lifting a hand to rest on Sasuke's neck, the Uchiha giving him a look of confusion as the silver-haired demon drew closer.

"Orochimaru sends his love," said Hidan, fiendish delight alight in his expression, "And hopes to see you _very_ soon…"

Without another word, the man opened the door, the bell clinking as it shut behind him. For a moment there was utter silence, and all eyes slowly turned to look at Sasuke. Itachi was no exception, numbness running through him.

"What?" whispered Deidara, "I don't understand…"

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto softly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, who was staring at the door where Hidan had just disappeared, expressionless. He took a slow step forward as a chorus of chanting erupted outside.

"Sasuke…"

 _Ten._

Sasuke's eyes flickered to his. There was no expression, but his eyes spoke volumes. Emotions changing so quickly it was a miracle he could keep up with reading them. Fear, panic, devastation, anxiety, shame.

 _Nine._

He knew the look. He'd seen it before. Terror washed through him.

 _Eight._

"Sasuke…" he said again softly, still approaching slowly, cautiously. The chanting outside in the street grew louder.

 _Seven. Six. Five. Four._

Fear. Fear. Fear. He looked like a deer in headlights.

 _Three._

He was going to run. Itachi dove for him, arms outstretched.

 _Two._

"Sasuke stop!"

 _One._

Sasuke bolted, almost ripping the door off the hinges as he shot out into the street. Itachi cursed, following in hot pursuit. "SASUKE!"

He could see him, weaving through the crowds, and he attempted to follow. A man grabbed him in celebration, and he threw him off quickly, his mind on a single track. Where was he? He couldn't see him. He couldn't see Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" he shouted, "SASUKE!"

He spun, looking around frantically. "H-Has anyone seen a boy that looks like me?" No one had, no one was listening. No one cared. Orochimaru. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned, as though Sasuke might suddenly come running back to him. He'd thought that the first time, and he'd gone three years without seeing his face. This couldn't happen again…

But it had.

He stopped, breathing deeply. The crowds were singing now…

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to light?_

Calm. Compose. Uchiha.

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?_

He could find him. He would find him this time. This was not a game. Something was terribly, seriously wrong here.

 _For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne!_

He walked back towards the café with purposeful steps, ignoring the masses around him, the blinding fireworks in the sky. Deidara was stood in the doorway, expression crumpled in shock, and fear, and confusion. Naruto was at his side, looking dumbfounded.

"Where is he, Itachi?" shouted Deidara, "What are you doing?"

As he approached, they backed into the café as though desperately hoping he might have some explanation, some reassurance.

 _We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne._

The door closed behind them, drowning out the noise slightly, and he stared at the wall for a moment.

"Where did he go?" asked Naruto.

Silence.

"Where is he?" he said, his voice rising, "Where is my- my boyfriend? What's going on?"

Itachi's expression didn't change, and he looked over to Deidara, a silent understanding passing between them. "I think we lost him again…" he said coldly, before turning to the others. "Call everyone we know. Everyone Sasuke knows. I want him found. Now."

"I-I don't understand," said Naruto helplessly, "What the fuck is going on?"

Deidara's face changed immediately, and he turned to Naruto. "Later. We need to find him first," he said bluntly, taking out his phone, "Focus, Naruto…"

Itachi moved across the room, taking out his phone as he entered the kitchen, scrolling through his contacts. He let out a strange sound he assumed was distress, and dropped down onto a stool, running a hand over his face.

"Sasuke…"

" _Itachi why can't_ _ **we**_ _get married?" asked Sasuke, pouting cutely._

" _You can't marry your brother," explained Itachi patiently, "But that's okay."_

" _But I want to stay with you forever!" insisted Sasuke, tears filling his big dark eyes._

 _Itachi's heart clenched, and he tapped the little brat in the forehead with his finger. "I'll never leave you, idiot."_

" _Promise?"_

" _I'll always protect you."_

Hidan. _Orochimaru._ Deidara. _Sasuke._ He threw a glass against the wall.

* * *

 **AND NOW THE REAL FUN BEGINS MWAHAHAHA! It took every ounce of patience I had to hold off on dropping this huge bomb till now, so hopefully it has been worth the wait.**

 **Things are about to spiral pretty bloody quickly, so hold on tight, folks! As always thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it/had any thoughts I'd really appreciate the feedback.**

 **Till next time, my beauties, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

New Year's Day at the café turned out nothing like as planned. The punch went undrunk, the party poppers not pulled, the music switched off. Everyone had something much more important and worrying on their minds.

 _Find Sasuke._

Itachi and Deidara had gone into overdrive, instructing the others clearly and firmly to distract from their heartache.

"Sasori, I want you phoning local bus stations. Ask them to keep a look out anyone who matches his description. Kakuzu, I need you at the airport departures entrance. Chances are he won't be leaving the country but best to be safe," Itachi began, "Konan, ring up local hostels and see if he's checked in. Naruto, you keep trying him on his mobile. He may answer if it's you. Suigetsu, Neji, go to Uchiha Corps, make sure you speak with the highest ranking person you can find and ask them to send out word to its networks of the situation. Tobi-"

"Tobi will contact news stations! Ask them to mention it live on air," he beamed, to which Deidara nodded approvingly.

"Everyone else, go through everyone in your address book. It's time to start thinking like him, where he would go, who he would be with. Keep in touch, and keep us informed," the blonde added, "Itachi will be staying here in case he comes back by himself, and I'm going to drive around the city in search. We'll reconvene in the morning. Everyone clear?" A chorus of nods and affirmations, and everyone got down to business, pushing their way through the crowds outside. All who remained were Naruto, who retreated upstairs to fetch his phone, and Itachi. He sighed, pouring himself the first of many coffees.

They were going to be in for a long night.

"He's not in any of the hostels, not even ones outside the city."

"No luck with bus services either, I'm afraid…"

"Me and Neji spoke with that Uncle of yours, though, and he said he'd do everything in his power," Suigetsu interjected. Itachi sighed relieved. That was one piece of positive news at least.

"Has anybody else been at all successful?" Itachi asked, looking around at the sea of blank faces with dwindling hope.

"Well Tobi found out some information from the news broadcasters!" He said triumphantly, "Apparently Orochimaru has upwards of one hundred of his people out searching the streets. You don't think they're looking for the same thing as us, do you?" Now Itachi was really panicking, eyes flashing over to the phone as he considered contacting the police. Would they even listen? After all, Sasuke was legally an adult now, and had left of his own volition. And besides, there was no way of proving that Orochimaru might be a threat to him, with only Sasuke's untold story to validate this. He hadn't even been gone twenty-four hours. They wouldn't bat an eyelid…

Deidara came back in, responding to Itachi's desperate look with a small shake of his head. The blonde had been driving around all night, and yet he found no sign of Sasuke anywhere. Anyone could have picked him up already, and they would have no way of knowing.

"Thank you everyone for your help, but I don't think there's a lot more all of you can do," Itachi said, a quiet request for everyone except Naruto and Deidara to leave. They needed some privacy.

Deidara ushered the group out, thanking them softly before closing the door and turning the sign around to read closed. Then he was at Itachi's side, moving to hug him tight.

"He'll come back, love..." Deidara mumbled into his shoulder. Itachi made no response, and they both pretended to ignore the blatant lie that passed between them. They had no way of knowing. No means of communication with him, as Naruto's most recent calls were met with an automated reply of 'the number you have called is unavailable'. They were going about this completely blind.

Itachi kept playing the scene over in his mind. If he had been a second quicker, recognized that look a beat sooner… he felt Deidara's hand settling gently on top of his own, as though he had read his mind.

"Itachi, if Sasuke… if there's no news, please don't feel that you're to blame. None of us could have seen this coming, not even you..." he sighed, pressing their foreheads together. Itachi swallowed, before nodding,

"I won't."

 _There was that lie again._

* * *

Sunlight was streaming in through the shop front windows as Itachi rested his forehead down on the countertop, closing his eyes in exhaustion as the cool temperature cleared the fog of his thoughts a fraction. He still hadn't slept, even though others kept calling and offering to stop by and take over.

"Sasuke…"

By now his brother could be anywhere. He could be boarding a plane for all Itachi knew. Airports were busy places and Kakuzu couldn't watch everyone at once. The margin for error was slim.

How could he have let this happen again? More importantly, how had he failed so much as his brother's guardian that he unknowingly let him fall into the hands of a dangerous criminal like Orochimaru? How long had the monster even had Sasuke in his clutches?

The endless unanswered questions that swam through his brain were interrupted at last by the trilling sound of the café landline. Itachi blinked at the unfamiliar number, lifting the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, Itachi speaking?" he said, cringing a little at how desperate the words came out sounding. This thought was obliterated by the words that followed.

"Itachi? It's Shisui. I've got him."

* * *

Itachi pulled up in Shisui's driveway a good few hours after he had received the call. His dear old friend had moved far up north some eight years ago now and they had somehow lost touch, though he still happily did odds and ends for Uchiha Corps long-distance. Itachi would be lying if he said he hadn't missed that kind, grounding presence in his life on more than a few occasions. Shisui knew him better than most.

Shisui was already stood framed in the doorway as Itachi came up the path, hands raised in reassurance.

"He's okay, he's safe. Pretty shaken up, mind, but unharmed," Shisui said in a low voice.

Itachi rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Has he spoken at all?"

"Yes, though it's mostly been repetition. He kept saying 'I fucked it all up' and 'it's my fault', but wouldn't explain when I asked why."

Itachi nodded, eyes cast down as he felt his shoulders quiver.

"Itachi," Shisui began slowly, "tell me what's happened."

The last thing Shisui had expected to come home to was Sasuke crouched in his hallway, shaking with sobs. His phone was smashed to pieces beside him and he seemed to be in just as many himself. He must have found the spare key under the plant pot, Shisui thought.

He had knelt down in front of him slowly, wrapping his arms loosely around Sasuke as he buried his face in his chest.

"Does Itachi know you're here?" He had asked.

He felt a little head shake, accompanied by a few tearful hiccups.

Eventually Shisui got him settled in the living room, and went next door to boil a kettle. While the water bubbled away Shisui reached for his phone, scrolling through his contacts till he found the one he was looking for.

"Itachi? It's Shisui. I've got him."

* * *

Sasuke was staring dazedly at the opposite wall when they both headed in, eyes still tearful and red as he resolutely avoided Itachi's gaze. He was too scared of what he might find there. Anger? Fear? Or even worse… disappointment.

Itachi didn't say anything as he moved towards him with a guarded expression, movements slow as if approaching a frightened animal. He stood him up and led him out to the car by the wrist, sitting him down on the passenger seat and closing the door.

"Let me know when you're home safe, okay?"

Itachi turned back to Shisui with a nod, "Shisui… thank you," he said, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

"Anytime, okay? Anytime you need help 'Tachi, don't hesitate to get in touch," he said, sincere words breaking into a chuckle as Itachi hugged him fiercely.

Itachi pulled back, smiling weakly before turning back to the car.

"Oh and Itachi?"

"Hm?" He glanced back.

"It's great to see you again."

* * *

The journey back was a very quiet one. Itachi wasn't about to start asking questions in the car, opting to wait till they were back in more familiar surroundings. That way Sasuke would have a few hours to calm down. Itachi kept his eyes locked on the road for now.

About half an hour into the trip Sasuke cleared his throat. "Itachi, I'm thirsty." Itachi glanced over at him and nodded in acknowledgment. If he stopped off somewhere he couldn't leave Sasuke in the car. He just needed to get him back. He decided it was safer to keep moving, pulling up to a drive-in instead. He doubted Sasuke had eaten since before the party either.

"Can I get a double cheeseburger with fries and a bottle of water, please?" he said, before driving round to the next window. Reaching out to take the food he passed it over to Sasuke's lap, who began to unwrap the paper tentatively. Once he had taken the first bite he began to wolf it down. So he had guessed correctly, Itachi thought. Not that Shisui wouldn't have offered, of course.

It was another fifty minutes before the tears started up again. Itachi didn't notice at first, thinking Sasuke's sniffling was from being outside all night with only a light jacket. But soon Sasuke was twisting his whole body away from his elder brother, shoulder shaking with silent sobs. Itachi gripped the wheel, knuckles white. He desperately wanted to pull over on the hard shoulder, sweep him into a hug, but he knew now was not the time.

He had to stay calm, he had to stay calm...

 _It was Shisui's parents who had driven the two boys to the ICU._

" _Sasuke, I need you to try and be brave for me, okay? We're going to the hospital to see Daddy. They've just brought him in."_

" _I don't wanna see him, he'll still be mad at me for running away," Sasuke mumbled, burrowing into Itachi's lap._

" _Sasuke…" Itachi's mouth suddenly went very dry, "Daddy isn't awake right now. He's very hurt from the accident, but they're doing everything they can for him." Itachi stroked Sasuke's hair as the little boy curled into his stomach, dampening his older brother's shirt._

" _What about Mama?"_

 _Itachi couldn't find the words to form a response. Instead, only tears formed._

* * *

Deidara was waiting out on the pavement when the car finally pulled up, linking arms close with Sasuke while Itachi guided him on his other side with a hand on his back. There was no getting away this time.

Naruto watched as the younger Uchiha entered the closed shop leaning heavily into his older brother, tears dried but eyes visibly sore.

"I'll make tea," he said calmly, moving behind the counter and busying his hands with mugs and teabags to distract from how they shook. Meanwhile Sasuke was sat down on the sofa with Itachi and Deidara still either side of him. He couldn't tell if he felt comforted by this or trapped. Once Naruto had come back with a tray of drinks, setting them on the coffee table and curling into an armchair facing the others, Itachi spoke firmly.

"Everything. From the beginning."

Sasuke stared down at his lap to avoid their eyes, knowing this had always been inevitable. He couldn't hide forever.

"I was fifteen when we met," He began…

* * *

" _C'mon, this place is pretty dead. Can we just get out of here?"_

" _Tsk. Not till I've introduced you to some people. First off, my friends," Suigetsu said matter-of-factly, grinning as he spotted them easily across the dance floor and pushing Sasuke forwards. "Relax! They're great fun, I swear- Juugo! Karin!"_

 _Sasuke dug his heels in, muttering something about needing a drink as he wriggled out of Suigetsu's hold and made for the far end of the bar. He could feel his friend's irritated glare burning into the back of his head, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wasn't in the mood._

 _Propping himself up on his elbows his eyes searched for a drinks menu… only to lock on another figure in a pinstripe suit. An older man, but with a pale face Sasuke found almost ethereal in beauty under the glow of the hanging lamps. Framing his high cheekbones was loose hair, a long sleek black that he combed back absently as he spoke with the men either side of him. They too wore suits, seemingly hanging off his every word from how they leant in. Perhaps he was their superior? Or maybe the air of confidence he exuded just had them hooked._

 _Sasuke's speculative stupor was suddenly interrupted with a jolt as those golden eyes with slit, snake-like pupils found his. Sasuke flushed, suddenly conscious of how he had been staring, and for how long. The man seemed not to mind though, his sharp chin raised a touch as though challenging Sasuke to look away. The Uchiha found he could not, something which brought a smile to the man's face._

 _Lifting his hand no more than a fraction he sent the company around him into silence, then made the slightest of beckoning gestures with two long fingers across to Sasuke. The fifteen year old blinked, wondering if this request could really be directed at him. He glanced around before back at the stranger, only to find those eyes still on him, cool and slightly amused, smile even wider. No, he hadn't been mistaken. For whatever reason, he was the one being summoned._

 _Sasuke found himself rising out of his seat almost unconsciously, like a puppet pulled by their string, weaving through the crowd towards the imposing figure. Once he was stood before him, the man spoke._

" _What's your name?" he asked with what sounded like just genuine interest, which had Sasuke answering truthfully in spite of himself._

" _Sasuke," he said simply, choosing not to mention his surname. The Uchiha title was one that turned heads for sure, especially as a child of the main house, but Sasuke found a little anonymity much more fun._

 _The man chuckled softly at this, though Sasuke was unsure why. "Well Sasuke, you look like you could use a drink. Will you allow me to buy you one?" Sasuke felt his face flush as he nodded. This prompted the men either side of the stranger to stand and leave, allowing them some space._

" _What will it be?" he asked smoothly, signalling to the bartender on hand without looking away from the boy._

" _I uh… I don't really…" Sasuke fumbled, not really knowing what to ask for and suddenly feeling very self-aware under the man's scrutiny. He seemed to realise this pretty quickly however, turning to the man at the bar with a charming smile._

" _Two Old Fashioneds, please." The bartender nodded and soon two short glasses filled with amber liquid were set down in front of them. Sasuke raised his to his lips and took a sip, taking a minute to decide he didn't mind the taste. Refreshing, a little citrusy and not overly sweet. The man smiled approvingly and began to make conversation, pushing his own untouched drink across to Sasuke once he had drained the first._

 _Hours passed and Sasuke found himself being led back to a smartly furnished apartment, a little giggly as the man he now knew to be called Orochimaru helped him out of his jacket and steered him towards the sofa._

" _I'll fetch you some water. Just sit tight, kitten…" Orochimaru whispered in his ear, Sasuke nodding and watching his back retreat with heavy eyelids. He returned only moments later, raising Sasuke's chin lightly as he held the glass to his lips, careful not to spill any. Setting the glass down Orochimaru knelt in front of him, hands on his thighs, eyes watching every reaction._

" _Better?" he asked, but rather than an answer the man received a delicate kiss as Sasuke leant into him, lips soft and chaste. As Orochimaru drew back to study the boy's face he found his eyes still closed, lashes resting delicately against porcelain cheeks. Without Orochimaru to anchor him he kept leaning forward, stopped only by another kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth wider, granting Orochimaru the freedom to explore as the Uchiha hummed approvingly. He felt cold fingers at his neck, pressing gently and causing a gasp of pleasure to form on the boy's lips as all tension left him._

" _You are quite something," the man chuckled, shifting their positions so Sasuke was sat across his lap, eyebrow cocked as he felt the boy lean in again in search of his mouth, "There is so much I could teach you," he whispered, teeth raking along his jaw, smirking with each little hitch of delight in the boy's breath._

 _Sasuke melted into every touch, undone by each brush of skin against his… before he felt Orochimaru sitting him upright as his eyes shot open, thumb brushing over his lip as Sasuke pouted._

"… _I'll have someone take you home," he said, hands smoothing down Sasuke's hair as the boy nuzzled into the touch, pupils dilated as he breathed out a reply._

" _When can I see you again?"_

 _Orochimaru smiled._

* * *

Nobody moved to speak as Sasuke's words at last trailed off. He had told them about meeting the crime boss, how he had seduced him and made him feel so special. He explained how he had been led into his inner circle, would drop plans in a heartbeat to see him. He spoke of running straight to him whenever he needed a bolt hole from school and family life, how his time there made him feel valued, and how before long he had plans to make himself a permanent feature there, turning his back on his old life.

Naruto was the first to speak, unshed tears in his eyes as he tried to keep his voice level. "So what made you leave? If he made you happy…" Sasuke flinched, and Naruto realised he had touched upon a sensitive subject.

"... Things changed. I got scared, so I set out with Suigetsu and his friends for a touring dance company."

"Dance?" Deidara echoed, frowning in surprise.

"What made you decide to come back?" This was the first Itachi has spoken, hands clasped in his lap as he fought to keep a lid on things. Orochimaru had had him hanging off his every word, every action. No wonder things began to change in their relationship around that time, he thought with a sigh. The man had stolen his little brother's innocence, and what's worse, Sasuke had _asked_ him to.

Even now Sasuke had left questions unanswered, though the shock of the other revelations caused everyone to ignore it for the mean time.

"I wanted security. I had been on the move so long, I'd forgotten what being part of a family felt like…" This admission was the final straw for Deidara, and Sasuke found himself being crushed by the force of his hug. He stared down at his lap, tired eyes clouded with fears that went unspoken.

Now he knew the truth. Orochimaru had chosen to let him off his leash, knowing one day he would reclaim his prize. Knowing _exactly_ where he was. The years since then, the joy of friendships, the freedom of the café, his feelings for Naruto… none of it mattered.

All those years Sasuke had thought he was hiding, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Orochimaru had just given him the afternoon off.

That night Naruto shared Sasuke's bed, the others no longer under any illusions about their relationship. Sasuke rolled onto his side to face the wall with Naruto's arm draped over him, trying to ignore the sobbing he heard from across the hall. Deidara had barely stopped since he walked across the threshold.

He tried not to think about it, instead focusing on getting to sleep. He was exhausted, not having slept a wink since New Year's Eve.

He felt Naruto's hand stroke his forearm and turned to face him. Those blue eyes were wide open and on his, clearly weighing up whether or not to raise a topic. Sasuke was about to close his eyes, thinking he was safe when Naruto started to whisper.

"You know we don't think of you any differently, don't you?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Any _worse,_ I mean," Naruto corrected himself, thumb tracing the slope of Sasuke's nose as he wrinkled it. "You were _fifteen_ , Sasuke. Your parents weren't around, you needed an escape. Orochimaru knew that and the monster used it to his benefit…"

Sasuke was silent at that, studying Naruto's face for a long moment. "But what sort of person does that make me, Naruto? I grew up under that man's influence, loved him and lived with him and was _raised_ by him. If he's a monster, then what the hell does that make me?" At this Naruto kissed him gently, eyes deep with sympathy.

"A _survivor_."

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Sakura couldn't stop moving her feet as she sat in a plastic backed chair next to Ino in the waiting room. She was next on the list, sending another sinking pang of nerves to the pit of her stomach.

"Ouch! Quit squeezing so hard, will ya?" Ino grumbled, pulling her hand away and shaking it to get the feeling back.

This was the second consultation Sakura had been to, and hopefully the last before she could forget the whole business. The first had involved a rather bored looking doctor rattling off a list of risks and complications, as well as the abortion methods available. Following that Sakura was now being called in for an ultrasound to check how many weeks in she was. That was they would know which method to proceed with.

"Miss Haruno? If you'd like to come with me," said a nurse with a clipboard, and Sakura stood and walked across the room to her, smiling back at Ino to confirm she'd be alright by herself.

Judging by the pinch of Ino's eyebrows, she didn't believe that any more than Sakura did.

"Comfortable?" the nurse asked with a reassuring smile, to which Sakura nodded, "This may feel a bit cold," she added, squeezing a dollop of clear liquid onto Sakura's slim tummy and spreading it around.

Sakura had her eyes locked on the ceiling, focusing on anything but the procedure.

 _Foom foom. Foom foom._

The pink-haired girl frowned at the alien noise that suddenly entered the room, a strange rhythmical whooshing unlike anything she'd ever heard. Curious, she turned her head slowly, searching for the source of the sound… and gasped. Black and white and grainy though the image on the screen was, that was their baby… _her_ baby, she corrected herself. Its little heart was fluttering away like a hummingbird's wings.

She felt her eyes sting and tears start to fall, gaze locked on the sight of the child… In that moment, she knew she couldn't let it go.

Kakashi or no Kakashi, she was going to be a mother.

* * *

 **The plot thickens! If you liked this chapter or had any criticism please leave a review and let me know what I'm doing right and wrong- it's really helpful and gives me incentive to upload even faster!**

 **Take care my lovelies, till next time 3**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked, turning so that his onyx eyes fell on Naruto. He was smiling at him, bright as ever. It was impossible not to smile back, even for Sasuke, but it was more than just his infectious sunshine. Months had passed since the great revelation of his past, and with the months passed Naruto's sadness. The shadows had left his eyes, and as the sky slowly grew lighter as the snow gave way to the sun, so did he. As well as someone like him could.

Tossing the cloth down onto the table, he raised two fingers, beckoning the blonde over, and without further ado, Naruto had hurtled himself into Sasuke's arms, planting an enthusiastic kiss against his lips.

"Stop smiling," said Sasuke lightly, "You'll pull your face muscles doing that."

This had the opposite effect. "I don't want to," he said, his smile turning mischievous, "I have a surprise."

Sasuke arched his brow, eyes flashing in alarm. Naruto knew full well he hated surprises, so why would he-

"We're going camping!" announced Naruto excitedly, "I decided this morning! We're going tomorrow!"

"I've never been camping," confessed Sasuke, blinking in confusion.

Naruto furrowed his brow. " _Never?_ "

"I'm an Uchiha," he answered instantly.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto pulled him out the café, draping one arm around Sasuke's waist as they walked. They were going to the park, to feed the ducks. Always the ducks with this one… "But weren't you in a travelling dance company or something? Like a circus?"

"It wasn't a _circus_ ," bristled Sasuke, "And we stayed in caravans. Trailers. That's different to a tent. Besides, I wouldn't usually do that kind of thing."

There was a silence, filled with that which had been left unspoken, and Sasuke knew neither were currently willing to say any of it. In situations where it came up, Sasuke usually evaded, and after a couple of months, Naruto had learned that there was no sense trying to push anything. It wasn't that Sasuke was unwilling to talk to Naruto, Naruto was the sun to his moon, but he didn't think there was anything more to say. Some things… some things were better left in the dark where they belonged.

"Well I put Bear Grylls to shame," said Naruto finally, "So you'll be just fine, Prince Sasuke."

"Of course I will," snapped Sasuke, moving his arm to wrap around his neck in warning, though his arm remained there after.

Naruto's eyes sparkled playfully. "Maybe we'll find something else you're bad at for once."

"Yeah, good luc-wait a minute," he began, "Another thing?"

"Mhmm."

Sasuke dropped his lips to Naruto's ear, uncaring of the fact they were out in public. "And what am I supposed to be bad at?" he asked, his voice low.

An instant flush spread across Naruto's tanned skin, and he laughed, the sound catching in his throat. "Nothing."

"Thought so."

* * *

"Leave the bottle."

"Jesus H. Christ."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, pouring himself another scotch as Asuma clicked his tongue. He brought the glass to his lips, savouring the feeling of fire as it slid down his throat, at the taste of Asuma's cigarettes on his tongue. His friend hadn't said much upon arriving after Kakashi had invited him out; they simply drank together. It was one of those annoying moments where Kakashi wanted him to pry, ask him. He could already tell by the look on Asuma's face that he wouldn't – he was waiting for Kakashi to just talk.

"You're a terrible friend," muttered Kakashi.

"Charming," remarked Asuma, "… Is this about _her?_ "

"Mm," said Kakashi softly, "Isn't it always?"

"It's been months," he said, "She's probably moved on. Isn't the student usually the one with the attachment problems?"

"I loved her, Asuma," said Kakashi lightly.

"… Yes I know," sighed Asuma, "Stupid question, but have you considered transferring uni-"

"She dropped my class months ago," laughed Kakashi lightly, "Sent one of her friends to hand in her form…"

 _She flicked her blonde hair, dropping the form on his desk. He avoided her pretty but furious gaze, feigning nonchalance._

 _"Thank you, Miss Yamanaka," he said smoothly._

 _Ino turned to leave, before whipping back around again. "You're a heartless dick, Professor Hatake," she said, with all her usual sass._

 _He raised his eyes to stare at her, arching one brow. She held his gaze for longer than most could, before huffing, and storming out, blonde hair swishing behind her._

 _He sighed._

 _"I know."_

"So you're telling me you don't even see her anymore?" asked Asuma, "God your life is dramatic."

"Mm…" agreed Kakashi, "I don't see her around campus either. She does a rather good job of avoiding me."

"Which annoys you, clearly," said Asuma, "Ever thought she might have just left altogether?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't put it past me to have ruined her grand life plan."

"I told you," he said, "She had more to lose. You did the right thing."

"I know." And he did. He knew he'd done what was best for her. Mature and worldly as she was, she was still young. She had been mature enough to have realised this herself, but he was lying if her instant acceptance hadn't hurt him, thankful as he was for it.

He ran a hand over his silver hair, pouring yet another glass, when Asuma dropped a hand on his wrist. "Let's detox then."

"Hm?"

He smirked. "You're Kakashi Hatake. You can get over this girl with a thousand others if you want."

Kakashi cast his eyes across the bar, and as usual, several gazes flickered to his, painted lips falling open slightly.

"Take your pick," suggested Asuma.

His eyes fell on a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, voluptuous. Everything Sakura Haruno was not. Could he do it? Easily. Did he want to? No, not really.

He'd never really had problems like that before. His difficulty in getting over her was irksome at best, but the decision was simple. He didn't want to get over her yet. Time would heal him as it did everyone, he was sure, and he was nothing if not patient. It would come.

He'd be okay. One day, he supposed he might even forget the shine in her jade eyes, or the curve of her lips when she smiled or when she pouted. He'd forget.

 _He would._

* * *

His fingers strummed the guitar idly, as he fought to place the lyrics to a melody of some sort. He could hear Tobi chatting away in the distance, Sasori retorting with likely savage quips, but he stayed where he was in the little room, trying to concentrate.

Their career had taken off faster than a sky rocket, their first album already soaring up the charts. Everything was happening so fast, but Deidara had never been so ready to take it all in his stride. With every show, every interview, every autograph, he jumped right in. The diva, the rockstar, women want him, men want to be him. And vice versa.

He loved it. He loved to give his music, give himself, to the world, and he loved the love the world gave him in return. He would spend hours reading letters from the beginnings of what he hoped would one day become the fandom. A world tour on the horizon. Nominations for the Emmys. How his life had suddenly taken this turn he'd never know, but no one else seemed to be at all surprised. His other band members would laugh at how it was typical. "About time," people would say. Itachi never left his side, would go above and beyond to come to him at a moment's notice when asked because despite being the one with no time, Deidara was fairly sure he had withdrawal symptoms if he went for more than a day without seeing him.

Perfect, would it be, were there not a grey cloud hanging over him. The new year had turned so ominously that Deidara was in a permanent state of worry. Pouring his fear and frustrations into music made for wonderful songs, sure, but he wondered if it was worth it at all. Hidan hadn't made a reappearance, thank god, but he had a feeling it wasn't over yet. When would it ever be over…?

Not to mention Sasuke. Sasuke was strong, but Deidara knew better than most what it was like carrying that kind of shit around. Whatever Orochimaru had done to him… and what had he done? Was it just like with him and Hidan? Or worse…

How could it be worse than that?

His lips quirked as he found the melody he'd spent the last twenty minutes figuring out, and he recorded it on his voice notes. Halfway through, the door opened, and Itachi appeared. Dressed in dark jeans and a long black coat, his hair pulled back into his usual ponytail, and he looked divine. Deidara dropped his guitar unceremoniously, and danced over to him, nuzzling into him.

"Home time?" asked Deidara.

"You sound tired," noted Itachi, his arms tightening around his waist, "Come on, let's go."

He looped an arm through Itachi's as they wandered down the corridors on their way out. "I want pasta," decided Deidara.

"Didn't your agent put you on-"

"Pasta," he repeated, "Sasuke's pasta."

Sasuke, surprisingly, was unparalleled in the kitchen. Granted, he couldn't bake for shit, but he could make ambrosia out of a cabbage if you asked him to.

Itachi took out his phone, dialling the home number and putting it to his ear. He frowned after a moment. "He's not in?"

"So?"

"He should have told me if he was going somewhere," answered Itachi bluntly, dialling his mobile instead. Deidara dropped his eyes to the floor – he couldn't argue with it. He agreed. Itachi's protectiveness in recent months was entirely understandable and justified.

"Sasuke." At least he had his phone on him. "Mm, okay. Deidara has asked for pasta… I know… You can't deny him anymore than I can…" Deidara smirked. "… Yes… Sasuke? … Sasuke… Sasuke… You okay? … Okay. See you at home."

Deidara smiled. "Pasta?"

"Pasta," confirmed Itachi, smiling warmly, "Let's go home."

Deidara jumped into his arms without warning. "Carry me lover!"

He didn't think a single thing compared to Itachi's laugh.

* * *

"There we are," announced Sasuke, "Ducks."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"I forgot the oats," he gasped.

"We can just buy some bread…" Sasuke turned to go to one of the food trucks, but Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Absolutely not!" he snapped, "I will have to go back and get them."

Sasuke sighed, his lips turning down. "Can't we just look at the ducks and go?"

"Where's your heart?" asked Naruto, eyes wide.

"You stole it from me."

Naruto could not help but burst out laughing. "Smooth." Though in seriousness, it had made him swoon a little. God how Sasuke Uchiha made him weak.

"I'll be back in 10," promised Naruto. As he turned to go, Sasuke grabbed his arm, yanking him back and kissing him softly. What even was breathing?

"Make it 5," he whispered.

"Done." Bloody hell, they were only feeding some ducks.

He set off at a brisk pace, eager to get back to Sasuke. To the smell of leather and mint and to smirks and sarcasm. This was one of those days where Naruto cared about absolutely nothing and everything all at once. Strangers seemed more beautiful and happy knowing that Sasuke had eyes for only him. Nothing could ruin his-

He was yanked to the side, strong fingers digging into his biceps as he was thrown further into the dark alley. Before him stood a man he'd never seen before. Tall, shoulders like a mountain, a twinkle in his eye.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Naruto.

"You Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, voice gruff.

"And what if I am?"

The sound of scuffled shoes echoed all around him. They weren't alone. A sharp flash of fear shot through him. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice even.

"It's not about what we want," said the man, "It's about what you want, no?"

"What?"

He grinned, sticking out his tongue. Naruto scrunched his face up; who the fuck tattooed their tongue?

"You want to live," said the man. Hands grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and he attempted to throw them off with little success.

"What do you want?" repeated Naruto, blue eyes wide.

The man stepped forward. "Orochimaru sends his regards, and asks that you do yourself a favour…" His huge fist shot out, landing right in Naruto's stomach. He saw stars, almost blinded by pain, and his head swam, and amidst this all, he heard the man's voice loud and clear.

" _Stay away_ from Sasuke Uchiha."

The moment the order was given, Naruto was thrown to the floor, fists and feet crushing into him from every which way, and he shouted in pain. For someone to hear him. No one did. Blood filled his mouth as a fist connected with his face, and the attackers were gone before he even realised they'd stopped hitting him, their laughter lingering long after they'd disappeared.

He lay on the ground, too frightened to move for a moment, though eventually he managed to roll onto his front, and crawl out into the street. A woman was at his side in an instant, fussing. Several people began to call the police. The ambulance.

"Sasuke," he whispered, "Where is Sasuke?"

"You'll be okay, sweetheart," cooed the woman, "You're just in a bit of a shock. Help is coming."

"Sasuke…"

"Just calm down for me," she asked softly.

"Sasuke…"

He'd left Sasuke alone.

* * *

He huffed, his eyes trained on a duck he was 90% sure was staring him down, and he slipped his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. How long did it take to get oats?

His phone buzzed, and he took it out immediately, hoping to see Naruto's ID but seeing Itachi's instead. He answered it.

Sasuke.

"Itachi," greeted Sasuke, "I'm just at the park don't worry. Naruto wanted to feed the ducks. Again."

Mm, okay. Overprotective dunce. Deidara has asked for pasta.

"He always asks for that," complained Sasuke, "I can make other stuff you know."

I know-

"And I was going to make-

You can't deny him anymore than I can.

"Ugh, fine," replied Sasuke, "Well, can you ask him not to be late-oh you're picking him up right?

Yes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, idly people watching whilst they talked, and that's when it happened.

There was a little girl giggling by the big oak tree on the other side of the pond. Her noise drew his attention, but that's not what kept it. No, he looked beyond her, to the base of the tree…

Leaning against it was a man, dressed in a long trench coat of gunmetal grey. Long, waist length silky hair blew slightly in the wind, bangs framing a face cut like diamonds. High cheekbones, fine brows, impossibly dangerous hazel eyes, framed with purple eye makeup that made him look positively serpentine. His eyes found Sasuke's, and a slow smirk spread across his face as long fingers raised to wave at him.

Orochimaru.

An explosion of emotions erupted in Sasuke, dissolving his much treasured control and replacing it with confusion, with panic. By the time Sasuke realised what was happening, he was already halfway across the bridge of the pond. He halted, eyes widening as Orochimaru's smile did, and he was filled with horror. What was he doing? Going to him?

 _Sasuke._

He was still on the phone. To Itachi no less. "Yes," he said, his voice perfectly controlled.

 _You okay?_

He looked back up, and found that Orochimaru was no longer anywhere to be seen. A shiver ran down his spine. "Yeah I'm fine. Pasta. Got it."

 _Okay. See you at home._

He hung up, crossing the bridge and making a beeline for the tree. Orochimaru was gone. Had he even been there at all?

Onyx eyes fall to the ground, and he spots the velvet box between the roots. Reaching down slowly, he picks it up, and opens it. Tiger cufflinks.

His hands shake for a moment, before stilling, and he walks to the edge of the pond, tossing the box into the water, as his eyes glaze over slightly.

Fuck everything. He felt like he was on a livewire. All he wanted to do was feed some ducks with his boyfriend. And where was Naruto?

His phone buzzed again, and he cursed loudly, startling some people nearby as he answered it.

"What?" he snapped.

"Mr Uchiha?" inquired a female voice.

"Yes."

"You're going to have to come down to the hospital," she said, "Your friend Naruto has been hurt."

His eyes widened.

 _No…_


	15. Chapter 15

"He was talking when they brought him in, but we're just letting him sleep for the moment. He's very lucky, the damage isn't too severe. A few fractures, but nothing that won't heal by itself. He should be able to leave once he's awake," a kind nurse told Itachi, whose eyebrows knitted though he nodded in understanding.

"Thank you," he said softly, turning back to the bed as the woman left. Naruto was fast asleep with an IV line hooked up to his arm and his left eye an impressive shade of purple. Holding his hand, Sasuke was sat in the plastic chair at his side. Eyes never drifting from his boyfriend.

"Sasuke."

 _Silence._

"Sasuke are you listening?"

"Mm?"

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself for this, little brother."

Sasuke met Itachi's watchful gaze with a glare. "Don't give me that… you know it as well as I do."

"Know what?"

"Who put him here."

"Yes. Orochimaru, _not you_."

"But who for?"

Itachi didn't have an answer to that.

Sasuke nodded, having expected as much. Once again, he was the root of someone's suffering. Someone he loved. A man like Orochimaru wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of what he wanted. And right now? That was Sasuke.

* * *

" _Hm, what's this?" Sasuke feels Orochimaru's whisper from behind his ear as long fingers drew a flyer from out of his pocket and unfolding it._

" _The school dance, it's next Thursday."_

 _Orochimaru chuckled at this, thumb running along the Uchiha's pout. "You don't seem too enthused, kitten."_

" _I don't want to go."_

" _Even as a rite of passage? Dancing, kissing…don't you care about any of that?"_

 _The answering headshake was immediate, causing the man to cock one eyebrow expectantly._

" _And why is that?"_

 _Sasuke didn't answer, simply turned around and met that steely gaze. The only one that mattered. Orochimaru smirked, fingers tracing the boy's collarbone lightly. Sasuke shuddered._

" _I'll tell you what. You do this for me, and in return I'll do something for you" he drawled, nails catching the boy's throat as he brought his face up level with his lips to kiss him._

" _Do what?" Sasuke had asked curiously, earning him another laugh._

" _That," Orochimaru grinned as he drew him close. "Is a secret."_

* * *

Deidara came back with three coffees from the canteen just as Neji and Sakura showed up, both looking a little rattled.

"So they're still out there I'm guessing," Deidara sighed as he saw this. He was referring to the scores of paparazzi who had hounded him and Itachi on route to A&E, "Do they have nothing better to do than interrupt private family matters," he scowled, gingerly dipping a finger in his drink to test the temperature. Still much too hot.

"Someone sees a rising rock star and the heir to Uchiha Corps rushing to hospital, and word is bound to spread," Neji reasoned, rolling his eyes.

"Not to mention models trailing in after," Sakura added amused, thanking Itachi as he kindly pulled a chair out for her. They were all aware of her condition now, though she was barely showing and had outright refused to name the father to anyone besides Naruto and Ino. They had all shot each other worried looks, but didn't push.

Whoever the jerk was, he was obviously not interested.

"S'too bright…" a voice then croaked, and everyone turned to the bed to see Naruto's eyes start to flicker. Sasuke breathed out a long sigh, moving to kiss Naruto's hand but thinking better of it and going for his cheek, so as not to jostle the needle.

"You had us worried sick, moron," the Uchiha huffed sulkily, nudging him gently with his forehead and smirking as Naruto cracked a big grin.

"You're okay though? I shouldn't have left you, I-" but he was cut off by a little smack upside the head from Sakura.

"Don't, Naruto, don't you dare! You could've been really hurt, so for once think about yourself. Everyone else is fine, same as you left them," she said, tears stinging as they threatened to fall.

"This is a wake-up call, though. For all of us," said Itachi seriously, gesturing to Naruto, Sasuke and Deidara, "I want you three in the café where you can keep an eye on each other. If you have to go out stay in pairs, okay? It's not safe to be by yourselves with Hidan and Orochimaru about."

"And you're forcing us, are you?" Sasuke snapped. The look Itachi gave him was a little pleading, though seemingly unsurprised. He knew Sasuke would have words.

"You know I can't, but I am warning you. You're only endangering yourself if you take that risk."

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself. They both know that."

* * *

Naruto was allowed home as soon as a doctor came to clear him, which took a good couple of hours. In that time the others had trickled off, leaving only Sasuke behind with him. He sat beside him over the edge of the bed, opening his arms up as Naruto nestles into him.

"Do me a favour, okay?"

"Mm?" Naruto murmured.

"Keep away from alleyways next time. If Orochimaru goes after someone I love again, I-"

"Wait, what was that?"

Sasuke had only just heard his own words. Naruto was looking up at him by now, blue eyes impossibly wide, but Sasuke stared back unfazed.

"You heard me."

"Say it again..." Naruto asked, quieter this time.

Sasuke shrugged. "I love you."

Naruto watched him for a minute, expression unchanging, before he rested his head back against Sasuke's chest.

"I love you too," Naruto murmured. Sasuke just nodded.

It was nothing they didn't know already.

* * *

" _Guess who."_

 _He recognised the rough voice behind him immediately, and the hands against his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a stab of disappointment._

 _He turned around and kissed him, but Hidan gripped his jaw and brought him back a few inches, brown eyes searching._

" _Babe, what's wrong with you?"_

 _Deidara swallowed. "Nothing."_

 _He felt his ponytail being yanked backwards, and he yelped as pain flared in his scalp._

" _Doesn't look like nothing. Where's my smile?"_

 _Deidara fought to contort his face into one. It didn't feel sincere, but Hidan seemed satisfied enough, leaning in to kiss him lips firmly._

" _What was with that look, Dei? Not pleased to see me?"_

 _Deidara shook his head quickly, kissing him back harder to dispel any suspicion and forget the real reason that burned in his mind._

 _He'd been expecting someone else._

* * *

Deidara woke with a start, hands moving to find the space beside him empty. He sat up, breath quickening.

"…'Tachi?"

No answer.

"Itachi!"

"Hey, hey it's me, it's alright," the next thing he knew Itachi was in the room had hold of him, fingers in his hair calming him down, "Same as the last?"

"Yeah."

Itachi kissed him again, and this time Deidara almost felt better.

Almost.

* * *

Sasuke had been up all night, listening to the sound of Naruto sound asleep against his chest. For a split second, when he'd first received the call, he'd feared the worst.

 _Your friend Naruto has been hurt._

He'd broken into a run, too impatient to wait for a taxi or a bus. He couldn't help but wonder if Orochimaru or his men had been watching at that moment, waiting for his reaction.

 _Orochimaru_. The name made anger pool in his chest, twisting his stomach. And, he noticed with a rush of dread, his heart too.

Going after Naruto had been no mistake. Once again, he knew exactly how to push the younger Uchiha's buttons. Like no time had passed. Like nothing had ever changed. And what had changed, he thought bitterly.

Well Sasuke for one wasn't about to let him get away with it. He had thought distance was the answer, that Orochimaru would grow bored after long enough. He knew now how wrong he'd been.

A hunter doesn't just get bored of the chase.

He shifted a little, causing Naruto to whimper slightly in pain. Sasuke gritted his teeth. There was that anger again. _Shit._ He had to do something about it. At this rate Orochimaru would end up picking them off one by one, and contrary to Itachi's wishes, Sasuke knew the only way to solve it.

He had to see the man himself.

* * *

Sasuke had to wait a good few hours until the whole apartment was in complete silence. He'd heard sniffles that sounded suspiciously like Deidara for a long time, and soothing mumbles from Itachi, but even that died away after a while.

Certain everyone had long since drifted off, he slid out from underneath Naruto. The blonde barely stirred, curling into the duvet as Sasuke stroked his hair back absently.

"I won't be long. Promise," he whispered under his breath, kissing his cheek before moving to the wardrobe. After deliberating he reached for a grey v-neck t-shirt, slim jeans and chelsea boots, throwing on a black peacoat over the top and heading towards the exit. Before he left his hand made for a small box hidden away in the back of a drawer, withdrawing from it a key.

Pulling the door silently shut, he didn't notice Naruto's eyelids start to flicker.

* * *

 _To say Sasuke had enjoyed the dance would be a huge overstatement. He had tolerated it, fighting back snide comments as the entire student body seemed to swoon at his feet. Karin had dressed him, so even if his mind was elsewhere he at least looked the part._

 _The evening dragged on, Sasuke positioning himself at the bar well away from the masses, though teachers and students alike still seemed to drift across to engage in conversation, as if under some magnetic pull. All the while he clock watched, wondering when he could get away. These people didn't understand him, and he didn't want them to._

 _When the minute hand on his watch at last struck midnight he felt a hand on his shoulder. At first he worried it was Itachi come to collect him, though he'd refused the offer earlier that day. Sasuke sighed relieved to see one of Orochimaru's henchmen instead._

" _The car's waiting for you out front. Say your goodbyes."_

 _Sasuke tried to disappear unannounced, but this didn't quite go as planned. Perhaps the lights caught him at just the wrong moment, or perhaps enough people had already been looking his way, but as soon as he was at the door he was flooded with teary farewells. Peeling himself away from the last silly girl he made a beeline to the sleek black car, sliding in as it sped away._

 _Orochimaru wasn't in the car, meaning he was waiting for him back at the apartment._

 _He couldn't help but wonder what surprises were waiting for him there too._

* * *

It worked with one try, the sound of a click as the door swung open wide. So the locks hadn't changed it seemed, after all these years. A coincidence? Maybe. Or perhaps an invitation back. Sasuke stepped across the threshold and into a coolly lit hallway, the sound of soft music carrying down the corridor from the kitchen at the end. The place hadn't changed, still the same sleek furnishings, same vaulted ceilings and modern fittings. He cast his mind back to all his time spent here. It all felt painfully familiar. Each object yielded a memory, ones that Sasuke could only bypass by fixing his gaze on the floor. He took a few steps forward, wondering what would greet him at the other end. Was the man watching him right now? Sasuke knew he had surveillance all through the apartment. What if he wasn't alone? The house had always been littered with important people, but at this hour it seemed unlikely. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the thought before walking ahead, knowing if he didn't soon he'd turn tail and run again.

The sight that met him in the kitchen caused him to still. There he stood, Orochimaru, cooking something that was making Sasuke's mouth water from the smell alone. He took the wok off the stove, tossing its contents in a well rehearsed rhythm. He made no sign of noticing Sasuke's presence at first, until he began to talk. That voice, wrapping around his words like velvet that made Sasuke's mind squirm. A snake squeezing tighter and tighter around its listener. Whether out of pleasure or fear, he couldn't figure out.

"Wouldn't you be comfier taking a seat?" he asked, gesturing behind him to the dining table.

Sasuke bristled slightly, eyes never leaving the taller figure. "I came for answers, not to be your dinner date," he snapped.

Orochimaru smiled over at him at last, unfazed. "And you'll get them. But first, sit. You haven't eaten, have you?" It wasn't really a question, and they both knew it. Sasuke had refused food since they got back from the hospital, however many forlorn looks Deidara threw him. Rather than answering in kind, Sasuke dragged his feet over to the table, sitting down heavily in the chair as he waited with a scowl.

The animosity only seemed to make the smile grow, and satisfied with the response Orochimaru turned back to the cooking, "You're looking well, kitten. Tired, but then you never did sleep well away from home, did you?"

"I've been sleeping fine, no thanks to you," Sasuke growled, tipping up the salt shaker in front of him, "I have people to worry about."

"Ah yes, the Uzumaki boy. I take it he's-"

"Alive? Yes, just as you planned. Message received."

"And what would that be?"

"That you can't leave me alone."

Orochimaru laughed, shaking his head and giving the food one final stir before switching the heat off. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Sasuke," he began, moving across to stand in front of him, "It's you who can't leave me alone."

"Fuck you."

Silence fell over the room for a second as the song came to an end, a soft chorus of static issuing as the record spun around to the next one. In its place began something Sasuke recognised, a melody that would creep its way into his sleeping subconscious now and then. Orochimaru narrowing his eyes a little in scrutiny, smile widening.

"Dance with me."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh. "Why in hell would I do that?" he snapped.

"Because you want to."

Sasuke stared up at him. All around them the melody swam thick in the air, as sumptuous as it was lethal. Orochimaru reached out, offering him a hand up. Try as he might Sasuke couldn't refuse him, arm rising to meet it, earning him a satisfied look.

Sasuke found himself being drawn in close, one pale hand curled round his waist while the other interlocked their fingers as the older man began to guide him in time with the rhythm. Sasuke's eyes never left his, eyelids heavy and expression trance-like. Orochimaru watched the shift and nodded approvingly.

"There that's better, isn't it?" he said, grinning wide at the tamed Uchiha. "So what were those questions?"

"Mm?"

"Focus, Sasuke. Remember what you came here for~" Orochimaru chided. Sasuke swallowed, frowning as he fought to think clearly. It began to click, gaze sharpening with thoughts of his sleeping blonde back at the café.

"Why did you go after Naruto?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Because you don't belong with him."

Sasuke scoffed, "Jealous?"

"I don't need to be."

"And why's that?" Sasuke frowned, so Orochimaru leveled him with an obvious look.

"When was the last time you slept through the night?"

No answer.

Orochimaru nodded unsurprised, hand running up and down Sasuke's waist as they spun in time. It was like muscle memory, he thought absently. The way they moved together as if it were rehearsed.

"This is nothing to be ashamed of, Sasuke. I want you to know that," he said, hand moving up to thumb Sasuke's cheekbone as the boy's eyes fell reflexively shut.

"Mm?"

"That you need a little more… attention. Something you know I can offer you. That's what brought you here, isn't it?"

"No, I wanted-"

"Answers, yes," he smirked, "and I'm still waiting to hear the questions."

"I…" Sasuke stammered, words stuck in his throat and feet stilling and fuck, he could feel Orochimaru's eyes watching him, searching for what he knew he would find there.

"Come on, Sasuke," he began and his hands slid around Sasuke's narrow hips, unfastening his coat and drawing up the hem of his shirt, thumbs rubbing little circles into the exposed skin. "All you have to do is ask," and with that he drew in close, lips ghosting the back of Sasuke's neck in a kiss, fingers flexing sharply, coaxing.

Sasuke jolted, his whole body tensing like a bow had been pulled taught, and from it he shot out like an arrow. He did the only thing he know how to, when it all became too much. He ran, and didn't look back.

This had been a mistake. _Shit._ A big, big mistake. He had been so sure things would be different, now that he was older and more stable. He had thought the playing field would have leveled out by now. And yet here he was, almost lost to the man again. Practically offering himself up to him, he realised with a sneer.

 _Naruto._ He had to get back to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was sat up in bed when he tiptoed in, expression guarded and eyes pained in a way that went beyond the angry purple bruising.

"Naruto…"

"You had me terrified, after all Itachi's talk of sticking together!" he hissed angrily.

Sasuke paled. "You haven't woken them, have you?"

Naruto shook his head, and Sasuke heaved a sigh, slipping out of his shoes and coat. "I was ready to, mind you. Where have you been?"

Sasuke shrugged, undressing fully and climbing back under the covers, trying to tug Naruto down with him. Naruto didn't budge, and Sasuke sighed. Clearly this wasn't something he was about to let go. Turning up to face him again he sighed. "I needed to do some thinking, so I went on a walk. I couldn't sleep," he added, and that much at least wasn't a lie.

Naruto frowned, though out of worry this time. "You should have woken me. I would have come, kept you company," he said, and Sasuke smiled fondly.

"I know you would, but you needed your rest more than having someone to babysit," he said softly, linking their fingers and tugging at Naruto's hand once more. This time the blonde didn't resist, curling into Sasuke's chest and sharing his warmth.

"Next time though, okay?"

"Next time."

And with that Naruto drifted off, agitation losing out to fatigue. Sasuke lay a hand on his back, fingers running in soothing patterns along the smooth expanse of his back.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep steal away his conscious thought, and the phantom kiss that still brushed at the nape of his neck.

* * *

" _Don't keep him waiting," the driver had said gruffly, watching as Sasuke made his way up the steps and pressed the bell to be let in. A few seconds later the door buzzed open, and Sasuke heard the car behind him drive away as he walked inside. The hall was in darkness, the only light coming from the other end of the hallway. Sasuke walked closer, excitement building with each step._

 _Waiting for him, dressed to the nines in what Sasuke knew to be one of his more expensive suits, was Orochimaru. When he saw the boy he smiled, standing and greeting him with a kiss._

" _How was your night?" he cooed. Sasuke made a face and he laughed, thumb working at one cheek as if trying to brush away the grimace. "It's over now, and I'm proud you went, kitten," he smiled, kissing him again on the forehead. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered peacefully closed at the gesture, leaning into him as Orochimaru responded in kind by wrapping his arms around him._

" _Dance with me."_

" _What?"_

" _Dance with me."_

 _Sasuke didn't need to be told again, lifting his hands which Orochimaru placed at his shoulder and in his own grip, moving in time with the music as Sasuke watched him transfixed._

" _Is this the surprise?" Sasuke asked shyly, a small smile forming. Orochimaru smiled back, dipping Sasuke back far and drawing his opposite leg up high._

" _Not quite, kitten. Take a look," he said, nodding to his top pocket. Sasuke blinked, halting their steps and contact as he reached in, only to pull out a small velvet box. He glanced up at Orochimaru, who simply nodded, and he opened the lid._

" _I… this is…" he stammered, eyes wide as he withdrew a key from the cushion inside, shiny and obviously freshly cut. Orochimaru silenced him with a commanding kiss, closing Sasuke's fingers around the metal._

" _So you can come and go as you please. This can be your home too, if you want it to be."_

 _Sasuke's eyes grew wide, biting the inside of his cheek to keep tears from forming as he flung himself into a hug. "You really mean it?"_

" _Of course, Sasuke," he purred, petting his head softly, "All you have to do is ask."_


	16. Chapter 16

Suppressing the urge to just give everyone an A and have done with it, Kakashi spared yet another glance at the offending tabloid newspaper laid across his bed. He wasn't sure why he'd even bought it. Or rather, why that one in particular. It wasn't as though they all didn't have the exact same story on their cover.

 _Pretty in Pink: who's the girl?_

What a ridiculous title. He knew exactly who the girl was, of course, it was Sakura. With Neji Hyuuga. Kakashi didn't care for the fashion world, but even he knew he was the hottest thing on the runway right now. The papers described her as a beauty, but that was as far as the facts went. Or so he was telling himself. Still, he couldn't deny the evidence in front of him – she was on his arm, spotted entering a hospital. Like some young glamorous couple.

This was what he had wanted. He had to keep reminding himself that. He had wanted her to be free, to be with people her own age. Dating a model was probably infinitely more exciting anyway.

Between pictures of her plastered everywhere, and those of Deidara, who he remembered more for making him coffee than for his music, he half wondered who they were visiting. It seemed a little heartless for him to be sat around seething when, likely, something bad had to have happened for them to go running carelessly into hospitals without caring much for any discretion.

Still, the university felt strange with her not in it. The library felt empty. The halls felt colourless. And when he'd set her free, she had seemed happy, and he knew she probably was, but he also felt he'd steered her off her path here and into the arms of a glamorous model. He wasn't sure how much it suited her.

It wasn't his concern. She'd soar wherever she went, he was just trying to make himself feel better. She would look back on her time with him as silly. Perhaps when she was thirty, and telling stories of youth at dinner parties, perhaps with Neji, and perhaps not. He felt older then, than he had in years. Oddly pathetic.

He could have any woman he wanted, but likewise she could have any men.

 _Oh well…_ he thought.

He sighed.

* * *

"I want to go and see Naruto," insisted Sakura.

Ino rolled her eyes, passing her the cup of peppermint tea, and clicking her tongue. They were in Sakura's apartment, with open windows and a vanilla diffuser and Ino's terrible music playing softly. "You're not well today, will you just rest for once? He's fine. All healed. Stop waiting for him to have a mental breakdown. Who doesn't get beaten up once or twice in their life?"

Tears ran hot down her face, and Ino groaned. "God," she complained, "Do you _ever_ stop crying? I read a book; they're supposed to have levelled off by now."

But her hormones apparently had other plans. "You read a book?" she asked, "That's sweet…"

Ino dropped a hand onto her head, stroking her hair habitually. "Come on," she said, her voice softening ever so slightly, "I know it's not just the hormones, but stop."

"I knew Sasuke would be the death of him," she muttered.

"Oh?" laughed Ino, "Is Naruto dead now?"

"No…"

Ino sat down opposite Sakura. "You know there's more going on than we know," said Ino, "Sasuke would never intentionally hurt him."

"Just because he doesn't want to, doesn't mean he won't," said Sakura sadly, "But I know Naruto. He won't walk away."

"Yes, well," said Ino, "People shouldn't walk away from those they love just because being with them is hard. That's cowardice."

"Yeah…" Sakura looked down at her bump, her delicate fingers dancing across the pattern on her dress as she did so.

"I'm sorry," said Ino quietly, shaking her head, "That was insensitive. But also true."

"It's fine," said Sakura, smiling slightly, "But he isn't a coward… he never loved me in the first place."

She brought the cup of tea to her lips, blowing on it slightly before taking a sip. There was a picture of her and Naruto taped to the coffee table, taken this time last year. How much happier they'd looked then.

"Let's make something to eat," said Ino, hopping up suddenly, "Ooh, how about Pot Noodles."

"Culinary genius, as always," laughed Sakura, "But something that has even the smallest bit of nutritional value is preferred."

Ino danced into the kitchen, singing along to the music as she began to clatter around, and Sakura rested her hand on her bump once again. As she did, she smiled. "You like Auntie Ino's singing, hm?" she mused softly, "I think she's terrible."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Hey…"

The soft voice pulled him from his stupor, and Deidara turned his head, smiling as he saw Itachi approach, dressed in a long fluffy black dressing gown that Deidara had bought him. Because he liked the feel of it.

They weren't at home. Tucked away in some high rise penthouse, but Naruto and Sasuke were one floor down, which was good. Deidara hadn't liked having to insist he leave the café, but he had a career. Concerts to play, music to make, interviews, parties. He refused to let Orochimaru, or Hidan, stop them from living their lives. So he'd brought them with him. It was fine as long as they were all together, but as usual, they'd fallen into radio silence. They'd heard nothing from either of them.

"It's freezing out here," said Itachi. True, but Deidara liked balconies at night, they were dramatic.

"I like balconies at night," said Deidara aloud, "They're dramatic."

Itachi chuckled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind and enveloping him in warmth. Deidara leaned back into him and closed his eyes.

"Feel warm?" asked Itachi quietly.

"Feel safe," he murmured. He felt Itachi's lips curve slightly against his neck at this.

"Good," he replied smoothly, "You are safe."

"Yes," he replied instantly, though he knew they weren't, "Do you think he'll ever stop coming?"

"Hidan?" asked Itachi, "No. But he'll end up in prison again, he's the type. I'll protect you till then. It won't end well for him if he continues."

That could almost be perceived as a threat, were Itachi not such a teddy bear. Still, part of Deidara knew Itachi would do anything to protect him. He always had done.

"I don't like it," confessed Deidara, "Not knowing what's going to happen. We're all so busy these days we don't even get time to stop and think about it, we just have to carry on, knowing that at any moment, things could blow up. Where's the light at the end of the tunnel?"

"Are you writing a song?" asked Itachi playfully.

"I'm serious."

"I know." Suddenly, Itachi spun him around, the steadiness of his gaze grounding Deidara just like it always did. "I also know exactly what is going to happen."

Deidara arched a brow, and Itachi smiled. "30."

"30?"

"Maybe 35," said Itachi, "That's when you'll cut your hair off."

Deidara gasped. "What?"

"Only to your shoulders," continued Itachi, "And you'll buy a Golden Retriever, only to find out you're a cat person. You'll give it to Naruto."

Deidara found himself laughing. "Oh yeah?"

"And I'll say 'I told you so' and you won't speak to me for a whole fifteen minutes."

Deidara found himself highly amused by the story Itachi was playfully painting, and he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. "Where will we live?"

"We'll go to LA," said Itachi, "Like your manager keeps pestering you to, but the heat will irritate you, so we'll probably be in New York instead at that point. You'll complain every day about the overpriced coffee that doesn't taste as good as ours, so you'll make your own, and carry it in an .KI flask. But you'll like their bagels. And we'll get a cat."

Tears suddenly filled Deidara's eyes, and concern flashed across Itachi's face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," laughed Deidara bitterly, "That sounds so perfect… I want that."

"You'll have it," vowed Itachi.

"But he'll keep coming," he whispered, "He'll keep coming, even if I'm yours."

Itachi reached up to wipe away the tears, his expression serious. "You're _yours._ "

Deidara nodded, and Itachi tilted his head to one side. "I think we should do something," he said thoughtfully.

"Hm?"

Itachi smiled. "But not because of Hidan. Not because of Orochimaru. Not because we're afraid. But because I always want to listen to you complain about overpriced coffee. Always want to hear to refer to us as the fathers of our cats. I always want you to know you are yours... And so am I."

Deidara blinked his wet lashes. "… What?"

"Let's get married."

Deidara's heart stopped. Not because of the city lights, or the cool wind, or the fact that this was a scene straight out of all of his favourite films, but because this was Itachi Uchiha. Asking to belong to him forever.

"Dei?"

"Okay," said Deidara breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Yes." A smile broke out across his face, blindingly bright, and he threw his arms around Itachi, kissing him square on the lips. Itachi's chuckle got lost on the wind, but it washed straight through Deidara's soul.

"I love you," whispered Itachi.

"Our love is God."

"I'm rolling my eyes."

Deidara laughed musically. "I'm writing a song about this," he said, immediately chattering away excitedly, "We have to tell the boys! Tobi is going to squeal. I'm ringing them now. Not Sasuke though, I want to throw an engagement party/surprise-now-you're-my-little-brother-for-real party…" As he babbled, Itachi slowly dragged him back inside out of the cold, a warm smile on his face as he did.

It was always a good day for a white wedding. Everything would be alright now.

* * *

Naruto did not like this hotel. When they'd arrived, it was clearly very glamorous and very expensive. He had never seen Itachi and Sasuke look more at home, even Deidara had cooed about how much black marble and chandeliers suited their complexion. He'd almost begged to stay at home, but Itachi had put his foot down. Leaving him alone at the café was apparently not an option, nor was sending him to his pregnant best friend. Was Naruto officially dangerous to be around?

He sat on the stupidly big, comfortable bed, and looked over at Sasuke, who was browsing through the bookshelf, though he had a book on finance dangling from one hand.

"That looks boring," observed Naruto.

"I like economics," explained Sasuke quietly, "It's interesting."

Naruto pursed his lips slightly in annoyance. An annoyance that had been growing exponentially over the last week or so, his patience pushed to the limit. He knew what was going on – Sasuke still felt guilty and responsible, and he was being distant as a result. The defence mechanism was getting on Naruto's last nerve. Sasuke wouldn't even look him in the eye. He'd gone extremely cold.

"What should we watch?" asked Naruto, picking up the remote, and leaning back against the headboard.

"Whatever you like," replied Sasuke.

"Will you stop that?" snapped Naruto.

Sasuke looked over at him from beneath dark, silky bangs. "What?"

Naruto scowled. "Whatever you like, Naruto," he imitated, "Sure, Naruto. I don't mind, Naruto."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're getting angry at me being agreeable?" he asked, "Do you realise how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Do you realise how ridiculous _you_ sound?" asked Naruto, "You sound like a fucking air hostess or something."

"I'm not fighting with you, Naruto," stated Sasuke smoothly, turning back to the bookshelf.

"Oh my god," said Naruto, seeing red for a moment, "Are you fucking serious? Why not, hm?"

"I don't _want_ to fight with you," he said, his voice growing colder, tighter. Almost there.

"Well we don't always get what we want," said Naruto sitting up, "I'm pissed off with you."

"That's fine."

"Is that what you want?" laughed Naruto, darkly, "Me pissed off with you? Congratulations, you've succeeded. I feel well and truly hated."

Sasuke spun, his face flashing with anger. "Hated?" he echoed, "… how dare you?"

"Well you never even look at me anymore," stated Naruto.

"Hated…" laughed Sasuke, his voice growing in volume, "Fine. Feel that way. I don't care."

Naruto picked up a pillow, and promptly threw it at his head. Sasuke exhaled slowly. "So fucking childish…" he muttered.

"Stop saying you don't care!" shouted Naruto, getting to his feet, flushing red with anger, "I know you care, you know you care! But as usual, instead of just being upset like a normal person, you crawl into your little hole and push everyone away! You can't treat me this way! It doesn't push me away, it just makes me feel like shit! Like I've done something wrong! I'm the one who got the beat down, and yet I'm supposed to comfort you?"

Sasuke's glare was murderous, and if Naruto hadn't been so angry, he'd probably have found it frightening.

"I do not want your comfort," said Sasuke coldly, "You've done nothing wrong. This is me. So just let me deal with it."

Sasuke turned to walk away, and as he did, Naruto rushed him, throwing him against the wall. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock.

"You don't get to do that," said Naruto, shaking his head, "You don't get to deal with it alone, as though it's nothing to do with me. You're everything to do with me."

Sasuke's hand came up suddenly, and wrapped around Naruto's neck. "You're not going anywhere near this thing."

"Fuck you." Naruto crashed their lips together, and they exploded in fire. Sasuke's hands attempted to turn them around, but Naruto was in no mood for his bullshit today. He had a point to prove. His lips fell to his neck, leaving cruel bruises there.

"Naruto…" growled Sasuke.

Naruto pulled off his robe, glad he didn't have to waste any time with his own clothes, and pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head. He could see it in the Uchiha's eyes, the way he was getting lost in the fight of it. But he saw the confusion too, and that only hardened Naruto's resolve, and proved what had been bothering him most. This relationship wasn't equal. Naruto was not some damsel Sasuke needed to protect.

Sasuke spoke sex like it was his native tongue, so there was really no better way to do this.

Having successfully ridden Sasuke of his shorts, he ground their hips together. Sasuke was still fighting for dominance over their kiss, but Naruto was the one who had him pinned, and he was not about to lose his upper hand. One thing Naruto did have on his side, was that he was strong. Reaching down, he grabbed Sasuke's thighs and hoisted him up against the wall, finding that the Uchiha though toned and well-built, was actually very light. Sasuke's personality was more beast than beauty, but his body was more beauty than beast.

"Naru-"

"For once in your life," snarled Naruto, "Shut the fuck up."

He saw something switch inside of Sasuke as he said this, and when he ground his hips again, Sasuke moaned, the sound stirring primal desire in Naruto's chest.

"Stop playing games," spat Sasuke, "And fuck me already."

This. Fucking. Man.

Naruto threw him onto the bed, on him in seconds, though he suddenly remembered lubricant, and made to pull away. Sasuke stopped him.

"I don't need it," said Sasuke bluntly, "Just go."

Needing absolutely no further persuasion, Naruto dropped back over him, kissing him again. His hands began to trail down, but apparently, Sasuke wasn't having that either. "Just fucking go!" he hissed.

Too angry to bother himself with a what-the-fuck statement, Naruto reasoned that he'd fucking asked for it, and drove into him dry. Sasuke cried out, and Naruto was briefly alarmed as he realised Sasuke had wanted Naruto to hurt him, but he didn't stop. Sasuke's legs tightened around his waist, his nails raking down his back, and Naruto groaned in pleasure. Sasuke was ridiculously tight. Naruto was aiming for hellish, but as usual, it was heaven in Sasuke Uchiha's arms.

"Sasuke."

"What?" moaned Sasuke.

"I love you."

Sasuke said nothing, simply bringing his head down to kiss him again. Naruto felt it then, the desperation and fear that Sasuke refused to speak of. But it only lasted a brief second before Sasuke broke away, his head tilting back as he found release, strands of dark silk splayed out over the white sheets. There was truly nothing more beautiful in this universe.

Naruto followed soon after, pulling out slowly and collapsing next to him. For a moment, the two simply panted, but Naruto didn't let himself fall asleep, opening his eyes as he found his anger gone entirely. "Sasuke?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you bleeding?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Sasuke, smirking slightly, "Let's fight more often."

"Sasuke…"

Naruto let out a brief yelp of surprise as Sasuke suddenly pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry," said Sasuke quietly.

"I'm sorry too," muttered Naruto, "I was nasty."

"You were right," he allowed, "I was cold to you. Because I was angry at myself."

"I'm not angry at you," promised Naruto, "Not really. I was just-"

"Frustrated. I know."

Naruto wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes. "It's going to be okay, you know," he whispered.

"I know."

If Naruto had been more alert, he would have noticed how truly unconvincing that sounded.

* * *

 _Sasuke followed the girl through the house. She was pretty, with red hair and a toned body she certainly liked to show off, and she smelled strongly of leather, but that had always been a scent that agreed with Sasuke. In fact, it almost calmed him at that moment, though he was anything but calm._

 _He was seething._

 _Itachi was such a dick. As though he had any right to pretend that he cared what Sasuke did. As though he could take notice of him when he best suited him._

" _Orochimaru, sir," called the girl, "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but-"_

 _She cut off as Orochimaru emerged from the living room with several well-dressed gangsters, and it was nigh impossible to tell from his expression whether he was annoyed by the sudden appearance. He took in Sasuke's windswept, furious state. "No worries, my dear," he said smoothly, "We'd just finished anyway. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, my protégée requires my assistance. Karin will show you out. Sasuke, if you'd like to follow me?"_

 _Sasuke followed him immediately as he was led away from the group. Orochimaru was taking him to his rooms upstairs. They'd taken to lounging in there more and more lately. Sasuke liked browsing through Orochimaru's record collection._

 _The second the door closed behind them, Sasuke all but jumped into Orochimaru's arms._

" _Kitten…"_

" _Are you angry?" asked Sasuke, "I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting." He was desperately hoping he wasn't. He'd had enough of anger tonight._

" _I'll never be angry at you for such things," promised Orochimaru, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I've told you before. There is no inappropriate time for you to come to me. All you have to do is ask. Next time, if there's a meeting going on and people are around, you don't need their permission to come."_

 _Sasuke nodded, and Orochimaru began to sway, as though they were dancing, even though there wasn't any music._

" _You're shaking," observed Orochimaru, "What happened?"_

" _Itachi and I had an argument," muttered Sasuke._

" _Again?" sighed Orochimaru._

" _How is it you know more about me than he does?" wondered Sasuke aloud, "It's like he doesn't even want me there."_

" _Perplexing," agreed Orochimaru, "I can't comprehend that brother of yours at all. If you were my brother, I would treasure you infinitely."_

" _But I'm not," said Sasuke quickly._

 _He felt Orochimaru smile against his hair. "No," he agreed quietly, "You are not."_

 _At this moment, Sasuke suddenly pulled back, and kissed him. It was a chaste, simple kiss, but Orochimaru smiled anyway. Sasuke did it often now, and Orochimaru let him. He said being peppered in sweet kitten kisses was a delight. "Orochimaru," said Sasuke quietly, having no trouble at all looking into his eyes, intense as they were._

" _Yes?"_

" _Can I kiss you more?" he asked, "Just for today."_

 _Orochimaru knew immediately what he meant, but he tilted his head. "If you do it now, just because you are angry," he began, "You might regret it later."_

 _Sasuke chewed his lip slightly. "It's not just because I'm angry," he said quietly, "I always want to. But I don't. But-" He cut off nervously. Being in Orochimaru's presence regularly drove him insane from the inside out, but he never expressed it. For fear that, like now, he was asking too much of the man. Perhaps Orochimaru didn't want to. Some days Sasuke felt he definitely did, but then he came out with lines like that._

 _Orochimaru reached up, his fingers trailing down the side of Sasuke's face. "What's wrong, kitten?"_

" _Don't you want to?" He flinched at his own question. Stupid. Stu-_

 _Orochimaru chuckled. "Kiss you?" he asked, his hand trailing down to his neck, "Oh that doesn't even scratch the surface of what I want to do to you, Sasuke. Never mistake my consideration for you, for lack of want. You are the most divine thing I have ever wanted to call mine."_

 _Sasuke's mouth fell open slightly, a dark flush spreading over his cheeks. He kissed him again, this time, deepening it. It was clear that Sasuke had little experience with kissing, but Orochimaru seemed to enjoy it in spite of that. Sasuke could feel his heart beating faster against his chest. Something about that thrilled him, and when he drew back, he had a sudden urge to be perfectly clear. That's what Orochimaru liked best about him._

" _I_ _ **am**_ _yours," he told him breathlessly. The gleam that crossed Orochimaru's gaze sent a shudder down Sasuke's spine, and he rested his forehead against Sasuke's._

" _Tell me what you want, kitten," he whispered, his voice low and sensual, "All you have to do is ask."_

" _Make love to me," said Sasuke, his voice a little high with elation._

 _Apparently, Orochimaru needed no further confirmation, because in a flash, he had picked Sasuke up, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist. "As you wish."_

 _He carried him over to the bed, sitting him on the edge of it. Sasuke was confused for a moment, but then Orochimaru dropped to one knee and reached forward, his long fingers popping open the first button of his shirt. A shirt Orochimaru himself had bought him. His movements were slow, relaxed, and Sasuke felt himself getting more and more nervous with ever leisurely pop of his buttons. Orochimaru was giving him plenty of time to back out, but Sasuke knew, more surely than anything, that he wanted this._

 _As the soft material dropped from his pale shoulders, Orochimaru pulled him back onto his feet. "Undress me," he ordered softly._

 _Sasuke blinked in surprise, before stepping forward and doing just that. His movements weren't quite as smooth as Orochimaru's, but Sasuke imagined himself getting better at it over time. Getting better at it with Orochimaru. When he reached Orochimaru's belt, without hesitation, he unbuckled it. The audacity caused Orochimaru to chuckle, it always did, and Sasuke smirked to himself slightly, before pulling it out from its loops._

 _Orochimaru suddenly kissed him again, this time, leading the kiss, it was much more measured. Deeper. Sasuke liked it, he liked the way Orochimaru's tongue trailed his lips. He hadn't kissed many people, but he knew that Orochimaru was a good kisser. Hands moved over his sides, before pushing him back down onto the bed. Could Orochimaru hear his heart? It was thundering._

 _When their hips connected, he saw stars._

" _Orochimaru…" he whispered._

" _Again." His lips were at his ear._

" _Orochimaru…" he repeated, his voice somewhere caught between a whine and moaning, his nails digging into his back helplessly._

 _Sasuke's eyes rolled back as Orochimaru reached down to touch him. He bit his lip, but Orochimaru tutted slightly. "Don't hold back," he told him, "Do what you want. Let go, Sasuke. Let it all go."_

 _Let it all go. He did. He loved him. He loved him._

 _Orochimaru pulled back, reaching for his nightstand. "Lubricant, kitten."_

" _I don't need it," panted Sasuke, "Just go."_

 _Orochimaru chuckled._

Sasuke woke up, panting, his body slick with sweat. It was dark, and cool. He saw a shock of blonde in the darkness as Naruto sat up next to him. "Nightmare?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep.

Sasuke blinked several times. "Yes," he murmured, "A nightmare."

A nightmare.

* * *

Several days passed, and Sasuke found that though he and Naruto were fine again, his agitation had only gotten worse. He was always afraid. Not even for himself anymore. As the anticipation of Orochimaru's next move constantly loomed over him, he grew more distrustful. Of the sun in the sky, of strangers in the street, even of himself. Everyone wanted him to hide, but no one seemed to understand that this wasn't going to work. The police couldn't help him either – Orochimaru practically owned the police.

And Naruto. Good and perfect Naruto. The one who brought out the best in him. How was he supposed to protect him from a walking god?

 _Just do it._

That voice, those words. They grew louder, and louder. As Naruto slowly shaped him into a better man, the guilt grew and grew. He was going stir crazy in that café. He was at his wits end.

"Sasuke," called Naruto. As Sasuke turned, Naruto wiped whipped cream on his nose, and promptly licked it off.

"This is a public establishment," said Sasuke smoothly, "Enough of that nonsense. You'll get us shut down."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke smiled, and shook his head. He was about to speak again when he heard it. Loud, sobbing. Or was it screaming. He couldn't tell, but the voice had him running up the stairs to the apartment faster than he had ever run in his life, Naruto close at his heels.

He flung the door open, finding Deidara sat alone on the floor, a large box at his feet. Itachi? Ah, yes, Itachi had run uptown to fetch something.

"Is it a bomb?" asked Sasuke, as Naruto rushed to Deidara's side, pulling him into his arms. He was terrified, and Sasuke had never seen him so… broken.

Broken.

He walked to the box, looking inside. It was beautiful, silk and lace and sparkles. It was a wedding dress. On top, there was a card, and he picked it up, the sound of Deidara's hysteria growing louder as he did.

 _Meet you at the altar, Princess._

 _Your love, H. x_

"It's from Hidan," said Sasuke, his voice very quiet.

"Why the fuck would he do something like this?" Naruto's voice was lost, confused, and furious. It was nothing compared to what was happening inside of Sasuke right then.

He turned his head, looking at Deidara. Bright, sunny Deidara. As though their lives weren't fucked up enough already, this two-bit ex-convict thought he could pull this crap? How did life turn around so violently? No one messed with the Uchiha. Or those they called their own.

He dropped the card, turning on his heel. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" demanded Naruto.

Sasuke didn't answer, descending the stairs, his pace picking up as his control on his anger slowly began to dissipate.

"Sasuke!" cried Deidara, "SASUKE PLEASE COME BACK!"

His voice was like a thousand knives being stuck into his gut at once.

He was done with this.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're such a masochist, you know Kakashi," sighed Asuman, "And not in a fun way." Asuma clicked his tongue, scooching down the sofa to make room for Kakashi who frowned, confused.

"I don't follow."

Asuma threw him a withering look. "You've bought every newspaper and magazine with her face on it."

"They're all good reads."

"And how many times have you re-read them?"

Kakashi ignored the question, eyes cast down as Asuma clapped him kindly on the shoulder.

"I understand, Kakashi, I really do. But Sakura has clearly moved on and the longer you put off doing the same, the more you'll end up hurting yourself."

"But what if I made a mistake? What if-" Kakashi began but was cut off with a despairing groan from his friend. This was far from the first time they had been through this.

"Kakashi, you let her go. If you step in now, you'll be dragging her down with you. You were being selfless, remember?"

"Maybe I feel like being selfish, Asuma," Kakashi tried again, "She should know how I feel, don't you think? Then she can make her decision, and I can move on."

Asuma sighed, rubbing his friend's arm sympathetically.

Perhaps closure wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

Itachi knew something was wrong before he even stepped across the threshold of the café. As the taxi pulled up he noticed the sign the sign flipped to read closed, and with no sign of life inside he chucked a few notes at the driver and hurried inside, calling out an apprehensive 'hello?'

No answer. Perhaps they hadn't heard him, he thought as he made his way up the stairs. What greeted him when he entered the living room made his stomach plummet through the floor. Deidara was sobbing. Horrible, painful sobs that wracked his slight frame as Naruto sat with arms around him, expression equally shell-shocked. Before them on the table was a long white box. Rather than asking what its contents were, he walked across to them, slowly lifting the lid and reading the note that sat on top. As soon as he had he dropped the card as if it had scolded him.

How dare he? How could he even _know_?! Itachi was at his boyfriend's side in an instant, pulling him into a fierce hug as Naruto drew back and began to tell him what had happened. He knew Deidara was in no state to explain. Itachi listened silently, only drawing a painful sigh once the blonde's words had died.

"Naruto, what did Sasuke say before he left? I need to know his _exact_ words," Itachi said, a quiet urgency filling his tone. Naruto frowned, struggling to cast his thoughts back.

"He… he said 'I'll be back in a bit'," Naruto said slowly, Itachi's sigh causing him to frown in confusion.

"He said he'll be back. That means he intends to return this time. Whatever he's doing, he means it to be an errand, not a permanent decision," Itachi reasoned. Though in Sasuke speak, 'a bit' could classify as ten minutes or ten months. "There's another silver lining too," he said, producing his phone from his pocket.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto frowned.

"GPS. I got it installed on Sasuke's phone after New Year, just in case…in case he disappeared again."

Itachi switched on the programme, watching as it slowly began to load and calibrate. All the while he prayed to any higher power who might be listening. Naruto's shocked expression grew in alarm, but Itachi didn't have the time or patience for the moral questionability of it.

 _Wait for us, Sasuke. Please don't do anything stupid._

* * *

Sasuke tilted his head watching rain pelt down against the roof of the bus stop as the dial tone sounded in his ear. He jerked his leg impatiently. " _C'mon_ , idiot, pick up the damn phone-"

"Sasuke! To what do I owe the pleasure, hmm?" The voice on the other end was playful, and happy, and Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Cut the bullshit, okay, Suigetsu, I don't have time. I need information."

"What sort of info?" Suigetsu asked, tone immediately shifting to business. Uchiha didn't like time wasters, and he sure knew it.

"Hidan. You're familiar with him, right?"

"Hidan? Your brother's school friend, spent five years inside for multiple charges, recently made bail. That the guy?"

"I need his location."

He heard Suigetsu laugh down the line. "Why would you-"

"I just need to talk to him. And Suigetsu, nobody can know, alright? _He_ can't know," Sasuke added firmly, sure his friend would understand.

"Texting the address now."

* * *

Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Itachi and Deidara were already out searching, chasing that frustrating GPS signal. The little dot they were following seemed to be getting further and further away, and all they could do was buy a full tank of petrol and stay hot on its heel. Naruto had been made to stay behind. At first he had protested, but Itachi had quickly shut him up. Someone had to remain at the café in case of any news, and Deidara was scared to be left alone. Naruto wasn't too keen on the idea either.

That's where Sakura came in. She had come over as soon as Naruto rang her, complete with blankets and comfort food. There's no use sitting by the phone all day, she had said firmly and promptly gave distracting the blonde her best shot. Trashy films and cuddles seemed like a start.

They were halfway through watching some silly high school dance number when the questions began.

"Do you think he's in trouble, Sakura?"

"We can't know that yet," she began gently, trying to be diplomatic, "We'll just have to be patient."

"But he wouldn't do anything _really_ stupid… would he?"

Sakura sighed, pausing the film with the click of the remote. It was clear that no amount of distraction was going to deter her best friend's overthinking. She didn't answer straight away, toying up how honest to be. "I'm not going to lie to you…given Sasuke's nature, I wouldn't rule that possibility out. But-"

Just then, her phone started to ring. She tried to ignore it, but when it wouldn't let up, she shot Naruto an apologetic look and pull it from her pocket to see who was calling.

 _INCOMING CALL: KAKASHI HATAKE_

Sakura almost dropped her phone. She stared at the name on the screen, waiting for it to change. For her eyes to read it correctly, and the letters to rearrange themselves properly, because of all the people in the world, the last who would be calling Sakura Haruno was _Kakashi_.

Beside her Naruto shot her a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to get that?" he asked frowning.

Sakura had to forcibly tear her eyes up from the caller ID, smiling sadly at the blonde. It was probably over something totally unrelated. Or more likely a wrong number, she realised with a twist of disappointment. She would be unwise to get her hopes up, especially when Mr Hatake had made his intentions perfectly clear.

Declining the call, she stashed the phone back in her pocket. "Don't worry. It's no one important."

* * *

Sasuke glanced down at his phone, then back up to the warehouse that stood before him. This was the place. Taking a deep calming breath, he clenched his fist and hammered at the door. For a while there was silence, followed by the sound of a spyhole opening, and the wrought iron door swung inwards to reveal a figure a few feet inside.

Hidan stood with his arms folded ushering Sasuke inside. "Well I must say I'm a surprised it's you who turned up, but then you always did have the shortest temper didn't you, kid?" he smirked, eyes glinting with mirth.

Sasuke scowled at him, stepping menacingly close though Hidan stood both taller and broader. "I'm not here to pick a fight, Hidan. I want you to quit fucking with Deidara and leave him alone. What you're doing is _pathetic_."

"Oh? And how's that?" Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"He's _happy_ now!" he snapped, "You'll never be able to compete with Itachi, so back the fuck off. I don't know what you did to make them so afraid of you, but I'm not."

Hidan was laughing by this point. "You Uchiha are full of surprises, aren't you? You were only little so I don't know how much you remember, but Deidara was mine before your snake of a brother came anywhere near us-"

"Shut the fuck up! Dei isn't _anyone's_!" Sasuke was seething by this point, only spurring Hidan on. So much for not picking a fight, he thought with a scoff. The kid had always had unbending nerve… nerve that Hidan was intent on _bending_.

Sasuke still wasn't done though. He was on a roll, poking and prodding and hoping for a rise. "Plus, he doesn't even love you! He doesn't give a _shit_ about you…perhaps he never did! I don't know what lies Orochimaru has been feeding you, but it's all bullshit. He's manipulating you!"

"Manipulating _me_? Oh kid, you've got that all backwards," he sneered, "You're his plaything. He could have you licking the dirt off his shoes if he snapped his fingers, and you know it. Nothing more than a toy."

" _Shut up!_ " Sasuke growled. He knew Hidan was feeding him poison, but he couldn't shut it out. He knew that he wasn't the real target here, who Hidan was really lashing out at. He was playing right into the man's hand, and _he couldn't stop it_ … It was one of those times where Sasuke wasn't even sure he wanted to. Wasn't sure why he wasn't sure.

"And you know the worst part?" Hidan's voice was barely above a whisper now, lips ghosting the shell of Uchiha's ear, teeth grazing the skin with a Cheshire smile. One last push... "He still treats you better than you deserve. They all do. That crooked father and slut mother of yours got the right idea, getting themselves killed-"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sasuke screamed, and with that he threw a punch square at Hidan's eye. The retaliation Hidan had been waiting for.

Hidan stopped the fist before it even grazed his face, his own larger hand sealing around it and twisting Sasuke's arm back into an unnatural bow that made the boy cry out. "Take what back? The truth? Fugaku turned a blind eye on anyone who slipped money in his pocket. He was corrupt as they come! No wonder you ended up-"

"STOP IT!" Sasuke shouted, stamping down on his foot to try and extract himself from his grip. If anything the hold only grew tighter, the silver haired man kicking him viciously in the back of the knees so they buckled under his weight, so Hidan was the only force still holding him upright, other hand wrenching back his hair to inspect his face. His eyes began to cloud with rage, finding that same family likeness in every feature.

Even now Sasuke was still wrestling to break free, like an angry kitten in its mother's grip, wriggling furiously as Hidan gripped him by the chin with force enough to bruise.

" _This!_ " he hissed, punching him in the gut and throwing him to the floor with a loud thud. "THIS, is to teach you a lesson!" he roared, kicking him in the ribs, again and again. All Sasuke could do was try and curl in on himself, but that didn't seem to deter Hidan who rolled him onto his back, pulling his fist back.

Sasuke began to protest, trying to wriggle away and unable to do more than issue a frenzied scream, painful and urgent. "Hidan, stop! Please, please stop!" but Hidan quickly cut him off. He wasn't in control anymore. He hit him, landing punches over and over, each making a sickening sound as it met its motionless target. All Sasuke could do was try and drag his dead limbs up to protect his face, tears and snot and sweat all sticking against his skin that had already begun to swell with angry bruises. It only took one more hit to the head, and he fell completely limp, his sobs silenced completely in the sound of sickening cracks.

But Hidan hadn't finished. Still he flung himself at the boy, a mess of blood and twisted limbs beneath him as he hit him over and over and-

Strong arms came under his, wrenching him backwards off the kid and accompanied by a familiar blonde's scream. The sound made something snap in Hidan and he span around to face the furious gaze of a silent Itachi, shaking with an anger like he had never seen in him. They locked eyes on each other for a long moment as Hidan felt the fight begin to leave him as realisation slowly dawned.

He was out the door in an instant, the sounds of Deidara's screams still echoing in time with the approaching siren's wail.


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi watched as Hidan fled, a coward. A coward. For a moment, everything was utterly quiet, as though time itself was freezing on him, and then all at once Deidara's screams hit him like a bullet. His onyx eyes fell to where Deidara was knelt, Sasuke's limp body cradled in his shaking arms.

"ITACHI!" howled Deidara, "HE'S DEAD, HE'S DEAD!"

Itachi was at Sasuke's side in an instant. "Don't touch him," ordered Itachi, "Deidara stop. Put him down."

Deidara slowly lowered Sasuke to the ground, and Itachi didn't bother telling him to calm down. He knew he would not. In the brief seconds before he checked Sasuke's pulse, he felt as though he was on another planet. In another universe where perhaps Sasuke did not exist.

Pulse. It was weak.

"Ambulance," said Itachi, "Now."

Deidara wasted no time, shaking hands fumbling for his phone, and his hair and clothes were soaked in Sasuke's blood. Itachi held his head straight, fingers ghosting over him, though he didn't dare touch him. There were bones knocked out of place, blood trickling from his mouth. Like a shattered doll. He could hear it in his breath – Sasuke couldn't breathe properly.

"They need to hurry," whispered Itachi, "My name, Deidara. Give them my name."

Deidara's sobs quietened as the blonde attempted to speak on the phone. He gave his own name, he gave Itachi's. Itachi's eyes did not leave Sasuke's face.

"Stay with me, Sasuke," he muttered, though he knew his brother could not hear him, "Just stay here with me."

Deidara dropped his phone to the floor as the call ended, and Itachi paid no mind as the police flooded into the warehouse. He could hear Deidara's voice distantly, but his ears were still trained on his brother's breathing. When the ambulance arrived, he got into the back of the ambulance with them, Deidara curled up on the floor as they flew through the city. It was one of the Uchiha's ambulances. One reserved only for their family.

The first time Sasuke flatlined, Itachi saw red. One of the paramedics was left calming Deidara's hysterical panic attacks, and Itachi sat there in the vehicle and shook. He had tried to hold Sasuke's hand, but they told him it was broken. Sasuke was broken.

They managed to resuscitate him before they got to the hospital, and they wheeled him through the corridors. When they were stopped at the operating theatre, a manic Deidara had to be restrained by several doctors, because Itachi himself didn't have it him to control Deidara when his own hope was slipping. He stood firm at the door. Sasuke flatlined again.

They spent fifteen minutes trying to bring him back.

It was the longest fifteen minutes of his entire life. After what seemed like years, an exhausted doctor approached them. They must have been quite the sight. Itachi stood still as a statue, and Deidara on the floor, slumped against the wall. Itachi looked at him, fearing the absolute worst.

"He's in critical condition," informed the doctor, "But he's stable, and out of surgery."

Itachi's chest heaved, his head throbbed, and he nodded. "Take me to him."

The doctor smiled. "Soon," he promised, "They're just getting him set up in your ward, Mr Uchiha. We'll fetch you when we're ready. The police are waiting for statements as well."

Itachi's expression darkened. "Hurry up."

As the doctor walked away, Itachi turned to Deidara at last, and kneeling he drew the blonde into his arms, where he proceeded to continue crying. They sat there together on the floor, and Itachi wiped at the tears that had left trails through the dried blood on Deidara's face. "It's alright," whispered Itachi, "He's alive."

How alive he was they didn't know. But amidst the rage, the worry, the devastation, Itachi Uchiha realised one thing. In those fifteen minutes where Sasuke had not been here…

He could not, would not, live without his little brother.

* * *

"Do you think they've done this on purpose?" murmured Deidara, his head still tucked up against Itachi's chest.

"No," said Itachi instantly, "I saw Hidan. If we hadn't have come…" He trailed off. It wasn't worth thinking about.

This wasn't the same as Orochimaru's measured attack on Naruto.

The steady beep of Sasuke's heart was the only thing keeping him calm right now, as he trained his eyes on his little brother once again. Swollen, bruised, bandaged head to toe. His Sasuke. _His Sasuke._

Deidara was not okay. He was barely coherent for the first hour they'd sat at his side, muttering hysterically, but Itachi hadn't heard a word of it, too lost in the sight of his baby on the brink of… of whatever this was.

The hospital was overrun with trained guards. His Uncle Madara had sent them over the instant he'd heard, ensuring no one would get within a mile of Sasuke's ward without Itachi's express consent.

They'd proven useful right off the bat, because Suigetsu had turned up, wide-eyed and terrified. Opened the door, and walked right into the hospital room, but he had barely taken a step when Itachi's palm connected with his chest, pushing him right back out. He closed the door behind him.

"Is he okay?" asked Suigetsu, "How bad is it? Is he gonna die? Fuck…"

He was clearly wracked with genuine concern, but Itachi punched him anyway. He punched him good. Several nurses got angry, claiming he shouldn't be causing injury in a place meant for healing, but Suigetsu waved them off, his face full of sorrow as he looked back to the poker-faced Itachi.

"I never meant for this to happen," implored Suigetsu quietly.

"No," agreed Itachi, "This is my fault. But you? You're one of _his_. Sasuke said he met Orochimaru through you. He's done with you."

"I care about him," insisted Suigetsu, "He's my friend!"

Itachi shook his head. "He doesn't need friends like you. Is Orochimaru some sort of drug you can't get out your system?" He laughed coldly. "It's pathetic. Tragic really, and I would feel sorry for you, if my brother wasn't lying half dead in the room behind me. He's not a part of your world."

"Not a part of…" as quickly as that sentence started, Suigetsu cut it off, seemingly deciding to hold his tongue. Tears glazed over his eyes, and he turned on his heel and all but fled. Itachi felt no guilt. Sasuke was done with him, with them, Sasuke was better, and Itachi assumed the only reason he had stayed friends with him in the first place was out of pity.

He was back inside for almost ten minutes before the nurse opened the door, her gentle and smooth voice carrying over to them. "Mr Uchiha, sir," she called, "There's a man named Naruto Uzumaki here, he's causing quite the-"

"Let him in," said Itachi instantly.

"As you wish."

He looked back to Sasuke, his eyes too afraid to close, too afraid to stay open. This was not an anger he'd felt many times before…

This was rage.

* * *

He ran. He fell over in the corridors twice. He half-thought that people might be looking at him strange. They probably thought someone had died.

What if he had?

Why did everyone Naruto loved die?

He didn't feel anything yet. Numbness. When the call came through he had heard it, heard the sobs distantly on the other end. Sasuke…

"Excuse me, sir-" Someone was stopping him. "You can't go in there."

"What-" A nurse had hold of him. "You have five seconds to move the fuck out the way."

"Family only."

"But it's _my_ boyfriend," he stated bluntly, "He's mine. Move." He reached for her, prepared to literally just move her, but she raised her hands in alarm.

"Jesus," she exclaimed, clearly annoyed, "Give me a sec…" She disappeared. He looked at the sign on the wall.

He could hear Itachi.

She came back.

"You can go in."

He went in.

They say there are moments in life when everything slows. When you kiss someone, when you see your child for the first time. Naruto knew they existed, because it happened just like that. He walked into the hospital room, and time seemed to crawl.

Deidara with his head hung low, quivering. Itachi stood, literally stood, at the side of Sasuke's bed, and in the bed…

Broken.

One moment he was stood by the door, and the next at Sasuke's side, reaching for him, as though his own callused hands could somehow put him back together. Wipe away the bruises and the cuts like they were makeup. Itachi's long-fingered hand closed around his wrist, and Naruto looked at him sharply. For a moment, the two just stared at each other.

"Just don't," said Itachi quietly.

Naruto couldn't be sure, but as he looked into Itachi's eyes, he saw a fear and devastation he had never seen the Uchiha wear in all the time he'd known him. A frustration waxed onto his face, a frustration Naruto was all too familiar with himself.

Helplessness.

As the first tear rolled down Naruto's cheek, the rest followed, and he stood there and he cried. There was no comfort to be had in that moment, and neither Deidara nor Itachi tried to give it to him. Over them hung an ominous cloud, a sickening dread, but in that moment, Naruto just cried for Sasuke.

He stood and he let his heart break.

* * *

After the first five days, it became obvious that Sasuke was not waking up. The main issue, they said, was his head. Hidan was an extremely powerfully built man, and Sasuke had taken severe blows to his head. The more worrying ones had occurred after Sasuke had lost consciousness. Hidan had kept hitting him.

Why? How? Sometimes Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke himself, but what did Sasuke say to warrant _this_?

These were words he wanted to ask, but didn't, because he knew if he asked then, Itachi and Deidara would not answer even if they had one to give. Once, Itachi left the room during those first few days, and he'd come back looking colder than ever. The three of them had become sickeningly incapable of doing anything at all. More than once, Deidara was urged to leave. There were fans outside, constant paparazzi lurking, waiting. Rumours starting. He refused as long as he could, but eventually, when Sakura came to bring them food one day, Naruto was able to convince him to come home if he went too. They slept together that night. Deidara had put a chair in front of the door. Life was dangerous with the Uchihas, but it felt more dangerous without them.

It took far more convincing to get Itachi to leave. Hours and hours of convincing, but the effort needed woke Naruto a little from his stupor. He could see sharper again, he could do things. Sasuke would wake up, he would wake up very soon.

"Come on," said Sakura, "Naruto will watch over him - you have more security on the door than the Queen of England. Let's just go for a few hours, we'll get some proper food in you." All glowing face and pretty smiles and baby bump, and Itachi took her offered hand after several unnecessary instructions to Naruto about what to do in the event of a 'breach'.

He sat at Sasuke's side, watching his face, his head laid on the bed next to his hand. Naruto looked at his hand. Sasuke looked like he should play piano, his fingers graceful where Naruto's were artistic.

 _"That's your favourite part of me?" complained Naruto, "My hands?"_

 _"I like them," said Sasuke simply._

 _"I said **all** of you was my favourite part…"_

 _"Well we can't all be as perfect as me," said Sasuke, with a disgustingly beautiful smile._

He wanted to bicker with Sasuke, wanted to bicker with him badly. He fell asleep like that, his warm breath washing over Sasuke's fingers. Like he could breathe life into him somehow.

The steady beep tracking his heart never faltered now. Now, he just needed to wake. Just needed to come back to Naruto. And stay.

And stay.

* * *

Sakura held the hand of her boss tightly, and she held it in a way that suggested it was she who needed the comfort and not the other way around. Her baby bump was becoming a pain in the arse, true, but she was perfectly capable with it. She pretended that she wasn't, that she needed help getting in the car, sitting down, making coffee. She sat in the café, and she smiled watching him work. Itachi thrived on helping others, on being responsible. And whilst she was decidedly a woman who liked helping herself, she knew she had to make him feel normal again.

For all her horror over the attack, Sakura had never really liked Sasuke. He turned Naruto into a psycho somehow, he had Deidara in the palm of his hand, he took Itachi completely for granted. Yet she saw how utterly wrecked they were without him. As the smell of coffee and peppermint tea washed over them, she thought about how there were just people like that in life. People who were destructive and essential in the same stroke.

Itachi, surprisingly, had no trouble at all in eating. He did not seem traumatised at all, but rather something else entirely, and she was irked to find she had no idea what it was.

"Was it the same man who hurt Naruto?" she asked quietly, and rather suddenly. She cursed herself for her rampant curiosity.

"No," said Itachi, unfazed, "In fact, I doubt he had a hand in what happened whatsoever. Orochimaru controls his chaos, Hidan does not. This was likely all about me."

"You?" she asked, feeling slightly nauseous at how disturbingly dark this all was, "What does Hidan have against you?"

"He was one of my best friends once," said Itachi, "Deidara's first boyfriend. I expect he feels I took what was apparently his."

"Ah," she said softly, "So it was revenge against you for taking the man he loves..."

Itachi looked at her levelly. "I took nothing," he replied smoothly, "Deidara makes his own choices. He's a human being… Hidan never saw him as such."

She wanted so badly, in that moment, to ask more, but she held her tongue this time, staring down into her teacup. "He's upstairs…" she said, "Sleep for a few hours, I'll stay here and wake you in a bit."

Itachi rested his hand on hers, and she blinked. "Thank you," he said, with a nod. She smiled as he disappeared upstairs, and sipped her tea quietly. So Sasuke had gotten himself wrapped up in his brother's messes as well. Naruto sure knew how to pick them… But she noticed how no one's love for Sasuke was ever rational. It was like a disease. Like a pill of ecstasy with nasty side effects. A grave sadness bloomed in her chest, because that was very sad indeed, and not for Naruto or for Itachi, but for Sasuke himself. She wondered if he knew. She wondered if perhaps that was why he left all those years ago.

Her phone buzzed, and she answered it instantly, assuming it was Ino.

"Hello," she said lightly.

 _Sakura._

Her heart stopped in panic as a voice she had not heard in months graced her ears. "Kakashi?" she asked quietly.

 _I'm just coming into the café now. I need to talk to you. Are you there?_

She heard the bell go, and she blinked. "No don't-"

"Don't what?"

No…

* * *

Deidara lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd taken the week off work again. Naruto had gone to try and switch with Itachi again. Itachi hadn't left yet. Itachi hadn't showered, or eaten.

It was his fault.

Hidan was his fault.

Why had he let him walk out the door that day? He knew where he was going. Why had he not warned him? He knew what Hidan was.

A monster.

Why was he so fucking useless?

 _"God, you're fucking useless."_

 _Deidara laughed lightly, his nails scratching over the worn leather of the seat as Hidan worked on his bike. He felt on edge, but there was nothing new there._

 _He'd promised Tobi. He had to ask._

 _"Uhm, Hidan?"_

 _"Mm?" Hidan seemed relatively focused on the engine, his deft fingers making quick work of it. Seemed strange, that those hands could so easily put something back together again. He knew how quickly they could take things apart._

 _"Tobi asked me to-"_

 _"No."_

 _"What?"_

 _Hidan sighed and shook his head in amusement. "It's Tobi," he said, "He probably asked you to go out with him, but no. You know he'll just get you blind drunk and end up wandering off and you'll ring me crying. You don't actually enjoy it. It doesn't suit you anyway."_

 _Whilst his assessment was partially true, he was wrong. Deidara did enjoy it. In fact, he rather thought it was kind of his style._

 _Deidara pouted. "You know he'll just be pissy with me if I keep blowing him off like this."_

 _"Then he's not a very good friend," stated Hidan, "If you being drunk and slutty is a requirement for being his friend, maybe you should cut him off. You don't need friends anyway – I'm your friend."_

 _"Everyone needs friends," muttered Deidara. The tool clattered to the floor, and his heart stopped. The tears fell from his eyes before Hidan even reached him, grabbing his hair roughly._

 _"For fuck's sake, Dei," exhaled Hidan shakily, "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't need anyone but me. I said it when we were five, and I'll say it again now."_

 _Deidara winced. "But they're your friends too!"_

 _"I thought so too," said Hidan, shaking his head, "But then why do they keep trying to take you from me?" His expression went from sombre to angry faster than Deidara could react. "… And why are you so fucking insistent on having them?"_

 _Deidara closed his eyes. He knew what would happen._

"Deidara?"

He blinked, wet tears on his face , and he looked over to find Itachi stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Deidara was in his arms in an instant.

"It's going to be okay," promised Deidara. He felt Itachi's lips curl where he had his face pressed into his neck.

"I know," he replied quietly, "I'll protect you. I'll protect you both."

His fears melted away just like that. Itachi Uchiha was his hero, and he would always feel safe in his arms.

* * *

Naruto woke, his eyes fluttering open slowly, and he found his lips were pressed against the tips of Sasuke's fingers. After a few moments, he slowly sat up, reaching forward to lightly ghost his fingers over Sasuke's face.

"Why won't you just wake up…" he whispered quietly.

"Would you like me to try?"

Naruto's blood ran cold, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He turned his head, realising for the first time that there was someone sat on Sasuke's other side. He was tall, very tall, with ridiculously long black hair, like a curtain of silk that was somehow blacker than Sasuke's raven coloured hair. Striking features, eyes coated in a strange purple. The all-black suit looked like it was worth more than Naruto's life.

"Orochimaru…" stated Naruto slowly.

Orochimaru smirked. "Hm, you're not quite as dim-witted as they say."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Naruto quietly, hyper aware of the fact Sasuke lay between them.

He arched his brow. "Should I not be here?" asked Orochimaru, "The lovely staff said only family were allowed in, but of course, I am Sasuke's family. Wouldn't have let me in were that not true."

"Excuse me?" asked Naruto.

"You look terrible," said Orochimaru, with a smile, "You can go now. I'm here."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Naruto, his voice somehow royally strong, "And if you don't get the fuck out of this hospital room I'll call the guards."

"They won't come," said Orochimaru smoothly, "I can see you're not very bright, so I'll phrase this simply for you. _I own this city_ … And Sasuke too, for that matter."

"Your Godfather bullshit doesn't scare me." A lie. "And Sasuke belongs to himself, thank you very much. If you loved him like I do, you'd know that. If you don't get the fuck out now I'll call Itachi. You're not taking him anywhere."

Orochimaru's expression darkened slightly, and he leaned forward. "Oh I don't need to take Sasuke, believe me… I wonder if he's told you everything," he said softly, "I doubt it… If he had you wouldn't still be sat there…" Orochimaru got to his feet, adjusting his suit before moving towards the door with surprising grace. Naruto hadn't known what to expect in terms of what the man looked like, but it wasn't this. Orochimaru stopped at the door, and smiled at him. Mocking, taunting.

"Know that when he finally does tell you everything…"

He opened the door.

"It means he's chosen me."

Just like that he was gone, and Naruto's entire body began to shake, overwhelmed. He took out his phone with quivering hands and called Itachi, who picked up at the first ring.

 _What?_

"He was here…" whispered Naruto, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I woke up and he was here. I don't know how he got in…"

I'm coming.

Itachi hung up immediately, and Naruto sat there and cried. He thought of a million things he could have said. A million things he could have done. But mostly, he thought of Sasuke's smile, and his grumbling, and how he cooked things he himself didn't even like just because everyone else did. Of his hands, and his refusal to dance for him, though if he woke early enough on some mornings, he could catch him moving ever so lightly around the kitchen. Of listening to Ella Fitzgerald whilst Sasuke gently shaved Naruto's face, because Naruto always cut himself, and Sasuke had the same classic soul as his brother.

He thought of how Sasuke was, without a doubt, the one for him, and yet everything always, always went wrong.

* * *

 _"Tachi?"_

 _He wandered through the mansion, his fingers clutching the little clay figurine of Deidara he had made yesterday. It was his own home, but Sasuke still got lost in it. But that was okay, he thought, because he was only four._

 _He wanted Itachi, but he could not find him anywhere-AH!_

 _He heard the voices, and so he followed them, bare feet pattering along marble floors as he hurried into the drawing room. Itachi's friends were all gathered there and as usual, their faces lit up at the sight of him._

 _"Where's Tachi?" he asked._

 _"In the shower, baby," said Deidara breezily, his shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun, "Oh, is that me?"_

 _Suddenly, Sasuke found the figure plucked from his hands, much to his distress._

 _"Looks like Donald Duck," remarked Hidan with amusement, before tossing it to Deidara._

 _"You should have let him give me it himself!" complained Deidara, before beaming at the figure as though he'd just been given the best thing in the entire world. "Oh my baby Sasuke! I love it! Looks just like me, doesn't it?"_

 _"Just like you," gushed Konan._

 _Deidara moved to sweep Sasuke up into a hug, when Sasuke found himself tossed over Hidan's shoulder instead. "Nope," he said lightly, "You've got that. This one is mine."_

 _"No," giggled Deidara, "Give him back!"_

 _"Nope," said Hidan, laughing as Sasuke's giggles filled the room, "Mine. Come on, kid, I'll teach you everything I know."_

 _"Kisses!"_

 _Hidan dropped Sasuke into his arms, and he reached for him with tiny hands, kissing him square on the mouth._

 _"No I want Sasuke kisses!" whined Deidara, "Hidaaaan!"_

 _"I think you might just have to let it the fuck go, Dei," said Sasori with a click of his tongue, "Sasuke likes Cool Kid better."_

 _"Language!" chastised Tobi._

 _Itachi didn't come down for another thirty minutes, but all the while, Sasuke sat in those strong arms with his little arms nestled against his chest._

 _"Hidan stop!"_

 _"No chance," laughed Hidan, "Sasuke. Who's baby are you?"_

 _"Hidan's baby!"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"What are you all doing down here?" Itachi was there now. Sasuke reached for him, and Itachi took him with a smile. "You're not being trouble are you?"_

 _"He's being an angel," proclaimed Deidara, "Who's angel are you Sasuke?"_

 _"Hidan's angel!"_

 _Hidan began to laugh as Sasuke began peppering Itachi with little Sasuke-kisses._

Someone was crying…

He slipped back out of consciousness once again.

* * *

Orochimaru slid across the seats of the car. "Go."

"Is it bad?" asked Hidan, a deadpanned expression on his face.

"He is in a coma," stated Orochimaru, "Of course it's bad."

"Do they know you've been in already?" asked Hidan.

He smirked. "No…"

"… I don't know what happened," said Hidan quietly, "… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"Although…" Orochimaru leaned forward, delighting in the unnerved expression spreading across Hidan's face. "If he dies… you go with him. Yes?"

"Uh…"

"Hidan." Sharp.

"Yes."

Orochimaru sat back, relaxed. "He'll pull through," he said lightly, "Sasuke doesn't know how to die. He doesn't know how to do anything quietly."

Hidan didn't reply. Just stared out the window. What a useless waste of space he was… Orochimaru half wanted to put a bullet in him right there and then, but if there was one thing he excelled at, it was patience. Patience and self-control. And whilst there was a fire raging inside of him, it was deep within, and it would have its freedom eventually. But Orochimaru couldn't let Hidan's own stupidity and insolence ruin his careful plan. As of now, he was still useful. If any light had come from this sickening event, it was that Itachi would now have Hidan in his sights, and the man had always been single-minded. He was very interested to see who the Uchiha would prioritise – the little brother, Sasuke or the fiancé, Deidara.

He was looking forward to making him decide.


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura froze on the spot, eyes flicking to the staircase but knowing it was already too late.

There was nowhere to run.

"Listen I'm sorry to bother you but I've been meaning t-"

Sakura wasn't facing him but she had a good guess about where he was looking. She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. The bump was pretty obvious, by now. There was no chance she was getting out of this without Kakashi asking a lot of questions, she knew that at least.

When she finally looked back at the doorway Kakashi appeared to be doing maths on his fingers, skin pale and dark eyes impossibly wide.

"Sakura…is…when did-" he cut himself off abruptly, slumping heavily in the nearest chair.

Sakura stayed silent at first, giving him time to process. She only began to explain once she was sure he wasn't going to speak further, which seemed to be the case. His face was frighteningly unreadable.

"It is yours, if that's what you're asking."

"How long?"

"I'm due in September." Kakashi ran a hand down his face, expression obscured from view though his frustration clear from the huff that accompanied it. Sakura braced herself, waiting for what she knew was coming.

"Fuck."

Silence.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Sakura blinked surprised. "I didn't think you'd want to know, after"-

"What, were you just never going to tell me I have a kid? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well you made it _abundantly_ clear how you felt the last time we-"

"YES AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WER- oh for fuck's sake," he was standing again now, pacing back and forth across the café floor in front of her. Sakura remained stock still where she was. She had thought about ringing, several times in fact, but it had felt cruel somehow. She knew he would offer support at the drop of a hat, but that didn't mean he had to.

"I didn't want you to help out of guilt…"

"Guilt? I'd help out of _love for my child_ , Sakura, I may not have planned for this but that doesn't mean I'm a coward!" Kakashi snapped, voice steadily rising with each retort.

Sakura felt her eyes begin to prickle, a lump beginning to form in her throat as she fought back the reaction. It was no use though. She began to cry silently.

Kakashi softened as soon as he saw, making a beeline over to her. After a second of nervous hovering he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she sobbed into his chest. "Hey… hey now, no need for that," he soothed, eyebrows pinched in concern as he drew back to study her expression, foreheads touching.

"I don't know what I'm doing and that terrifies me, Kakashi," she said quietly, ducking her head and scrubbing at her tear tracks with the end of her sleeve, "Because I have no idea if I'm doing it right or not. And a mother can't afford to make mis-"

"I know, I know," he sighed, sounding tired. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. "But we can figure it out together, okay?"

"Together?" she hiccupped.

"If you'll let me. If this is happening, the whole parenting thing… I want to do it properly. For the baby," he added carefully. This wasn't the time for feelings to get in the way, and he wasn't going to risk making matters more awkward than they had to be. It had been one thing risking rejection, but now there was another life to think about.

A new life. He still couldn't get his head around it.

Sakura was staring up at him, eyes tearful but the corners creased into a smile. One hand rested on her belly.

"For the baby."

* * *

"Do you think he can hear us?" asked Neji. The sound was the first to fill the room in a while. The curtains on the window were pulled shut and the light was comfortably dim. His flight had just got in that evening so they had managed to pull some strings about hospital visiting hours. So long as they didn't make too much noise.

He looked across at Naruto who was examining the wrappings on Sasuke's bare chest with soft, capable fingers. "The doctors said it's possible. I've tried talking to him a few times but I'm never sure what I want to say."

Neji shifted closer in his seat, stroking back Sasuke's soft fringe. "It doesn't matter what you say, just so long as he knows you're here."

There's another brief silence before Naruto speaks up again. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hm?"

"This," Naruto gestured to the bed. "I've been through this once, it's not fair."

"It was different last time-"

"What, because she died?" he snapped, watching Neji flinch with slight satisfaction. After a minute he sighed. "Sorry, that was harsh," he said but Neji waved away the apology. He never was the over-emotional type.

"They've x-rayed his head and there's no obvious brain damage. He could wake up anytime."

"And if he doesn't…"

Neji paused. "Then we'll deal with it."

"He can't even _breathe_ by himself-"

"We'll deal with it," Neji repeated, firmer this time, and whether Naruto believed it or not, the strength in the tone soothed him.

Naruto nodded slowly, moving his hand up to rest on the bed. Neji understood immediately, resting his own in its open grip, offering a comforting squeeze.

* * *

 _They finally broke pose once the curtains drew closed, and everyone bustled off to the dressing room to clean up with the applause still echoing behind them. It was their last night in Paris, and everyone was beginning to get sentimental._

 _He tried to tune out the hubbub of conversation around him as he grabbed a towel and some makeup wipes, settling into a vacant chair to clean himself up._

 _"Sasuke!" someone shouted across the dressing room, "There's someone at stage door for youuu," one of the girls was beaming, and everyone erupted into whistles and cheers. He rolled his eyes with an amused smirk, combing back his hair with his fingers. Throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt over his leotard as he traipsed out down the corridor, wondering who it could be._

 _The sight that met him was not one he had been expecting. Sure, he'd get the occasional autograph, maybe a silly fan or a wishful booty call, but this was none of those. At least he didn't think so._

 _"Good evening! My name is Mr. Durand, and this here is Neji Hyuga." They were both smartly dressed, making Sasuke suddenly very aware of his own comfy attire._

 _Mr Durand must have been in his forties or fifties, with thinning grey hair and a sharp eye. The boy he had introduced as Neji couldn't be more than a few years older than him, and he was a vision. His silky hair was tied loosely into a straight black ponytail at his nape. A centre parting framed his delicate porcelain skin and a strong jawline, pulled out of the way of startling lilac eyes. Tall and lithe with a poise even when stood still, Sasuke could recognise a model when he saw one._

 _"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Sasuke," he said, sounding polite though confused as he offered his hand for them both to shake._

 _Mr. Durand responded in kind with a polite smile before returning to business. "Neji here is a model at an agency I run here in Le Marais. I would love to offer you a contract with us, if you are interested? We caught your performance, and you have potential to go far, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke frowned, eyes flicking to the model. He hadn't heard of the boy, but he could tell he was big news. Or would be in time._

 _That was the cincher. Sure, he was successful now, but no one in the company was recognisable as solo performers. He was supposed to be at a boarding school, not touring the continent with a dance troupe, let alone a well-known modelling agency. If anyone back home found out, would they come for him? Would they try and bring him home?_

 _He couldn't have that. He wasn't ready to return, not yet._

 _"Thank you, Mr Durand, that's very kind of you...but I have to reject your offer. I'm contracted for another twenty months with the company," he said, not missing the disappointment flick across his face._

 _"Well if you happen to change your mind, don't hesitate to get in touch," he smiled tightly, handing Sasuke his business card._

 _"How long are you in the city, Sasuke?" asked Neji suddenly, and Sasuke startled a little to hear him use his name._

 _"Uhm, we leave tomorrow I think."_

 _Neji smirked at this, though not unkindly. "Then how would you like to grab some dinner? My treat. I know all the best places," he shrugged easily. Sasuke nodded, feeling himself start to relax. He found people terribly tedious at times, but he recognised something of himself in the offer. They say genius recognises itself, after all._

 _"Dinner would be great."_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Do I look like I am, Asuma?" Kakashi deadpanned.

Asuma ignored the sharp tone. "So she's...and you're the-"

"Father, yes. I went to talk to her and it all came out. She was beside herself," Kakashi sighed, gulping down the last of his drink before glancing over at his friend. Asuma looked about as shocked as he had when he heard the news.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Be a father, I guess."

"No, I got that part. But didn't you go there to tell her your feelings?" When Kakashi nodded solemnly he continued slowly, "... And did you?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "She's having a child, that's enough for her to be worrying about. I don't want to spoil things."

Asuma frowned. "So what, you're never going to tell her you're in love with her? Or are you going to leave that bombshell till your kid graduates? Haven't there been enough secrets already between you two?"

"But what if I scare her off?" he groaned, rubbing his face wearily.

"Tsk. You're both adults, Kakashi. She's not going to keep you from visiting because you've got the hots for her," he smirked, dodging Kakashi's attempt to hit him. "Honestly though, you both need to lay all your cards on the table. You're about to have a baby together, so you're going to need some trust." Kakashi sighed, knowing Asuma was probably right.

Like it or not, she would have to find out.

* * *

" _Sasuke, over here!" Sasuke turned to see Neji at a table over by the window, beckoning him over. He settled into the sit across from him, taking the menu Neji held out to him gratefully. "So you found the place alright."_

 _Sasuke nodded, glancing around the place. It was a simple little bistro, nothing much to look at but oozing with charm. The wooden panelled walls were littered with mismatched paintings, and the soft sound of old jazz standards he had grown up with drifted out from the speakers high on the walls._

 _Sasuke loved it._

 _Once they had ordered they sat content, sipping hot apple cider._

 _"So how long have you been working here?" Sasuke asked conversationally, absentmindedly drawing patterns in the spilled salt on the tabletop._

 _"A couple of years, on and off. I go back to the UK fairly regularly at the moment though. Family illness," he added as explanation. "Have you been away from home long?"_

 _Sasuke shrugged, not quite sure how to answer. He didn't like to think on it much. "I left home right before I turned 18, so over a year now."_

 _"Do you ever miss it?" He asked, eyes curious._

 _"I guess so. Sometimes... though it wasn't easy towards the end," he admitted, "I didn't leave on great terms."_

 _"Do you still keep in contact with them?"_

 _"No. I'm not sure what they would say, really."_

 _"It probably isn't my place to say this, but I'm sure they'd love to hear from you," Neji smiled sympathetically, leaning in a little as he spoke quietly. "We never know what's around the corner, so it's important to cherish the time we have."_

 _Sasuke blinked. He wanted to ask why Neji seemed so wise on the subject, but thought better of it. It was clear he knew what he was talking about, Sasuke could tell that much. As the evening passed by he found that in many respects Neji knew what he was talking about. Soft chuckles of mutual likeness were lost in the warm sound of jazz, and the spark of friendship was evident for all to see, from the constant stares they were getting. It seemed both were immune to shyness in that respect._

 _When they had finished their meal they parted ways, Sasuke waving down a taxi as Neji tugged his coat on and wound his scarf around his neck._

 _"You'll have to let me know when you're back, or if you're in the U.K. at any point. See if you're any more partial to Durand scouting you,' he smirked._

 _Sasuke chuckled and nodded, sliding into the car that pulled up with a wave. "See you around, Neji."_

* * *

Itachi and Deidara had been persuaded to go home for the evening, after spending all day at Sasuke's bedside reading to him. Naruto stayed to hold down the fort, though the security on the room was even tighter since the breach.

That was something that still bothered Itachi. How had Orochimaru managed to get into the hospital? The hospital itself was well managed, with checks to ensure that no one was where they weren't meant to be. On top of that, several of the Uchiha Corps guards had been stationed out front. Sure, Orochimaru was a man with a lot of power behind him, but this was not his territory.

There were only two logical conclusions. One, that the hospital and Uchiha staff weren't doing their jobs properly. This seemed doubtful, which led Itachi to the second possibility, one he shuddered to think about: that there was someone on the inside, working against them. If they couldn't even detect their friends from their foes, they had no hope of protecting each other. He wouldn't have been surprised if it were true. Corruption was the norm, no?

When this blows over, he thought, we are getting far, far away from here.

"Itachi?" The small voice of Deidara broke his musings, and tilting his head down he saw the blonde staring up at him from his spot cradled in his lap. He looked frightened, Itachi thought, but when hadn't that been the case since this all began?

"Yes, love?" he asked, brows pinched in concern.

"Do you think… might it be an idea to consider asking them for help now?"

Itachi knew immediately who he was referring to. The Uchihas were a wealthy bunch who held a lot of sway. Though individuals within the family were not normally known, the surname alone turned heads. If Itachi asked, just said the word, he could probably ensure some better protection for his loved ones.

Only he was afraid to ask.

Itachi was the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha, former head of the family. His role as the Uchiha heir had been drilled into him back when he could only toddle. An expectation made explicitly clear, to go into the family business that he had long fought against. Running the family meant giving up his life at the café, giving up his fiancé in favour of a diplomatic marriage. The Uchiha were nothing if not old fashioned.

Itachi was well aware of the underhand dealings that the company engaged in. Sasuke might choose to ignore it, but Itachi knew of his father's corruption. If he walked through those doors they would have him on a hook. They'd make him into a corporate puppet, a figurehead for something he fundamentally disagreed with. They would use him, strip him of what made him Itachi. He could take what he wanted, but that was their price. All or nothing.

The Uchihas were a cartel, and Itachi wanted no part of it.

"Dei, I can't… I can't. The only reason they haven't dragged me into the business yet is because I owe them nothing. If I start asking for support…" Itachi trailed off. He was between a rock and a hard place, and he was still trying to figure out which one was more dangerous. Not just for him, but for those around him.

Dei sat up slowly, fingers knotting the fabric of his shirt cuffs. "I'm scared, Itachi. Not just for me but for you, and Sasuke and Naruto and… I'm _tired_. I'm tired of waiting for danger and feeling powerless to prevent it. If you spoke with them… i-if you just said something all this could be so much easier." There were tears in his eyes at this point. Deidara reached out and took Itachi's hands in his own trembling grip, bringing them up to kiss them gently. "Please, 'Tachi...I can't carry this weight anymore."

Itachi was stricken, suddenly feeling very selfish. He had shut down communications but they were suffering for it. Why did it have to be his life or theirs? He had tried so hard, protecting them. Tried any other solution besides the proffered path, desperate for an alternative. And yet it wasn't enough. He hadn't stopped Hidan, and he hadn't stopped Orochimaru. And look where it had got them? His baby brother on life support. All because Itachi wanted to keep what he loved.

He felt sick.

* * *

" _Shi, I don't know what to do! I don't want to marry her."_

 _"I know… Izumi is a nice girl though. She likes you, I think," Shisui said smiling, though Itachi could tell he was putting on a brave face. "It won't be for years anyway. You're only fourteen, 'Tachi," he soothed as Itachi clung to him in a hug._

 _"I'm not going to let it happen. They can't make me their heir if I have nothing to do with them," he said sulkily._

 _Shisui just laughed and kiss his head. "Stubborn as ever, I see,' he teased gently. "You'll find the answer yourself. I know you will."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _Shisui smiled. "Because you're Itachi Uchiha."_

* * *

Deidara had cried himself to sleep. Now he lay resting against Itachi's chest, curled into his warmth. Itachi was wide awake but remained still all the same, trying not to disturb him.

His eyes flicked to his phone. He carefully reached out and grabbed it, scrolling through his contacts. He paused briefly when he reached 'M'. Itachi didn't have Madara Uchiha's private number saved into his phone, but he knew it would take just minutes to access it.

He could reach out, get support while they were struggling… the support that would pull them apart forever. The thought made his throat tighten, so he kept scrolling until he saw the other name he was looking for.

 **Shisui Uchiha**

Shisui had been a lifeline for Itachi once, before he moved away. He had helped Itachi and comforted him back when Dei could not. Perhaps he could do the same for him now?

Itachi's thumb hovered over the call button, before locking the phone and setting it back on the bedside table. It wasn't fair of him to drag Shisui back into family matters. Not now that he had managed to get out.

Itachi stood at the epicentre, and if that meant he had to shoulder the damage alone then so be it. He wasn't about to let anyone else get hurt. And how did he know?

Because he was Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 _Loud music blared around him, and everything felt pleasantly wavy. In a couple of weeks the tour would be finished, and Sasuke was out celebrating with a few of the other dancers at a house party. Some of the boys had challenged him to a shot race, and the Uchiha confidence had surfaced as he proceeded to drink the other competitors under the table._

 _Sasuke was knocking back the last of countless tiny glasses of vodka when it finally hit him. He swayed slightly on the spot and grinned triumphantly._

 _Soon they were all cuddling, dancing and clinging to each other with promises of staying in touch._

 _Staying in touch…_

 _Sasuke's mind flashed back to a conversation he and Neji had back when they first met. The boys had been through alot together since, but that first encounter still stuck out in Sasuke's mind. What were the words he'd used?_

 _'_ We never know what's around the corner, so it's important to cherish the time we have.'

 _Sasuke didn't know if it was the alcohol or the nostalgia, but suddenly it overwhelmed him. Homesickness._

 _What were they doing nowadays? Was his brother working for the family? Was he still with Deidara? Did they still look the same?_

 _Did they miss him?_

 _Before he could fully register what he was doing his phone was out and he was dialing Itachi's mobile, dashing out of the rawkus group of people as he felt his heart thrum loudly in his ears. What the hell was he doing?! He couldn't speak to him, not after-_

 _"_ Sasuke? _" Shit. Too late to go back now, Sasuke thought, the sound of his brother's voice sobering him up immediately. He had picked up on the first ring._

 _"_ Itachi, I… can I come home please? I want to come home, _" he didn't miss the way his voice cracked on the words, the way they seemed to plead for an answer._

 _"_ Yes, I mean, yes of course! _" He sounded so shocked, and Sasuke wasn't surprised. It had been three years now. They had probably begun to wonder if they'd ever hear from him again._

 _"_ I finish… term ends in a couple of weeks. I'll be back after that _."_

 _"_ Okay. Do you have a pen and paper? _" Sasuke asked him to hang on, blocking the receiver and scurrying back inside to find a permanent marker. He managed to locate a scratchy old biro, and proceeded to scribble down the address on his inside forearm as Itachi recited it._

 _"_ Well, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then _."_

 _"_ Alright. We can't wait to see you _," Itachi said, and with that Sasuke ended the call._

 _Shit. Should he cancel? FUCK._

 _Did he think this through?_

* * *

Naruto woke with the sun, head lolled back against the wall beside the hospital bed. It took him a minute to remember where he was, but the steady beep of the heart monitor brought him spiralling back to reality. He glanced at the bed to survey his boyfriend's face, serene and unmoving around the nasty cuts and bruises. Right, of course. How could he forget.

Naruto rested his head against on the bed facing Sasuke, letting out a pained sigh. "C'mon Sasuke, please wake up. Wake up so that I can fix this…"

He was just ready to drift off again when he heard a noise. A small distressed whimpering from a voice long out of use. One minute Sasuke was lying as still as he had for days, and the next he was struggling to sit upright against the far stronger hands of his boyfriend that had moved hurriedly to keep him lying still, sluggish limbs tugging weakly at the breathing mask and lines in his arms.

It was all Naruto could do to hold him still as he reached up to press the emergency call button. "I know. I know. I know. Someone is coming, alright? They'll help, okay? I'm here..." Naruto tried to soothe him, and he felt tears start to fall as he beamed at him, watching Sasuke's blurry vision searching for his face.

Soon there were staff members swarming the room, and Naruto found himself being brushed to one side. He wanted to protest but he relented, knowing they were just doing their jobs.

Someone else seemed just as unhappy to be parted though, and Naruto gasped as he felt a hand search for him beyond the sea of people. He reached between them and grabbed the hand, Sasuke's hold fragile but there.

Naruto let out a laugh, tired and scared as tears of relief continue to course down his cheeks as he brought his forehead to rest against cold fingers.

Sasuke was _awake_.


	20. Chapter 20

The doctors let Naruto stay in as they checked Sasuke over, as they calmed him down. Then came the quiet. He assumed it was Sasuke's way of coping with confusion, with disorientation, because he did not say a word. Not even when Naruto was allowed back to his side, though his panicked gaze settled considerably once Naruto's hand was back in his.

Beautiful. His eyes were beautiful. How long had it been since Naruto had locked his gaze with them? It was as though he was seeing them for the first time, and never had he seen them quite like this. Glossy, dark, perfectly shaped, as though every eyelash had been carefully placed by Aphrodite herself.

Yet he was quiet. So Naruto talked.

"I missed you," he said softly, "You're alright now. You know that, right? You're safe here."

Something must have ticked Sasuke off, because his gaze darkened suddenly. Naruto was trying not to patronise him, he really was, but after hours of constant worrying whether Sasuke would wake up or not, or whether he'd lose him like he did Hinata, his nerves were shot too.

"I love you," he said instead, "I love you."

"Stay," murmured Sasuke. His voice was so hoarse, so husky.

"Always."

Naruto sat by his side, and the more time that passed, the less physically clingy Sasuke became. It was like watching him chastise himself for being frightened. When the door opened and Itachi and Deidara burst in, Naruto looked up, before quickly glancing at Sasuke's face again, and finding that Sasuke looked slightly confused once again.

Itachi was over in an instant, his long fingers ghosting over hair, skin, everything, as though looking for something that the doctors might have missed. Sasuke reached up with one slightly shaky hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop it," he muttered, "I'm fine."

"… Yes," replied Itachi carefully, "Yes of course you are."

"I-" Sasuke's next statement was cut off by Itachi's lips pressed softly to his forehead, and for a moment no one said anything at all, until Itachi pulled away again and smiled warmly. Sasuke's face was unreadable, and Naruto half wondered when the last time Itachi had done that was. If he'd ever kissed him like that at all.

Deidara began to cry, and Naruto watched as this seemed to be somewhat more comfortable for Sasuke. A smirk crossed the man's face – was this amusing to him?

"Stop crying," rasped Sasuke softly, "I'm not dead, am I?"

"You could have been," wept Deidara, "That was-" The blonde cut off, running a hand over uncharacteristically messy hair, and he looked suddenly wary of his own tongue. Naruto had half expected Itachi and Deidara to run in and tell him off, but they hadn't. They were glad he was awake, perhaps they'd say it later, but something in the blonde's gaze had him wondering. If he hadn't known better, he might have thought Deidara was afraid of Sasuke.

Itachi cleared his throat softly, his hand in Sasuke's hair once more, and he looked to Naruto.

"You should go home and sleep-"

"No," Sasuke cut him off instantly.

"Sasuke he's been here-"

Sasuke scowled, and Naruto hadn't realised how much he'd missed his moodiness. "I don't care," he said simply, "No."

"I'll stay," said Naruto, smiling, "I don't want to go home now. Let's all just stay for a bit."

Itachi frowned, but Naruto didn't care.

Sasuke was alive. Sasuke was awake.

Everything would be alright now.

* * *

"Sakura, I told you no."

"But I want it," she said, looking up to him with a frown, "Please?"

Kakashi sighed, and instantly threw the cheese into the bin. "You're not supposed to eat that when you're pregnant. I'll get you some different cheese, okay?"

Her pretty face scrunched up in annoyance and she immediately began to overreact. "Only I would get cravings for things I can't eat… It's not fair."

He quirked a brow, looking around in her cupboards for that tea she liked. "Mhmm…"

Suddenly, she was at his side, hands reaching up to pull her short pink hair into a little ponytail at the back. "I'll do it," she said lightly, "I know where everything is."

"Tell me where," he said instantly, "And let me do it. Sit down."

Her lips twitched. "I'm not disabled, I can make a cup of tea, Kakashi."

"But I said-"

"I can do it," she snapped lightly, "Will you stop hovering? I'm not the baby, you know, I don't need you coddling me."

He closed his eyes momentarily, before stepping back to watch her go about making it. The bump was rather big now, and her face was a little rounder, her skin a little brighter. She was beautiful.

He wondered if he could go a day without thinking that at least seven times.

Her phone suddenly buzzed on the counter next to him, and she turned her head nodding. "What's that?"

He quirked a brow. Most people, especially women, weren't too keen on letting other people read their messages, but then Sakura had never been most people. He reached down and opened it for her.

"It's from Naruto," he said lightly, "Sasuke is awake."

She exhaled suddenly, and he saw several teardrops leave her eyes. He blinked in surprise, at her side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly.

Surprisingly, she smiled, and his heart stuttered as she looked up at him with glazed jade eyes. "Yes…" she said softly, "I'm just so relieved… Sasuke and I never saw eye to eye, but if anything had happened… Naruto has lost too much. Far too much."

Kakashi nodded, his hand dropping instinctively onto the back of her neck. "I know men like Sasuke Uchiha… your Naruto took a big risk in loving someone like him."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Men like him?" she asked, before letting out a slightly amused breath, "Yeah, I always thought he was bad news too… He's nothing like Itachi… I think… he has a good heart, though."

Kakashi smiled softly. "A good heart isn't always enough… Especially when you ignore your head in favour of its desires."

Now, she laughed sarcastically. "Are we still talking about Sasuke, mm?"

He chuckled, and when he looked back at her there was something unreadable in her expression, but then she grabbed her cup of tea and moved to sit back down at the table quietly. He pursed his lips slightly, ignoring his desire to follow her there. This wasn't about him. He had to remember that.

"Cheddar," she said softly.

"Cheese?"

"Just get me a whole block of it."

* * *

The next few days passed by quietly. A few other people came to visit, Neji included, and Naruto had found them laughing together softly, and he had smiled. He had run into Suigetsu outside, and had told him he was awake and well. Itachi wouldn't have liked it, but Naruto had judged the platinum-haired man as earnest, and there was no sense in keeping him in suspense. At least now he could stop hovering around.

But the war certainly wasn't over, and it had quickly become apparent that Sasuke was not a good patient. That he had no patience whatsoever, in fact.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he snapped, "Just move out the way. It doesn't take ten minutes to get out of bed."

"Mr Uchiha, please-"

"Move."

The mildly terrified nurse moved to the side at the sight of his infamous glare, and Sasuke swung his own legs out of bed, standing up onto his feet with a rather determined expression. When the nurse reached for him again, he quite literally threw her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he told her coldly, "Naruto can help me."

"Sasuke she was only trying to-"

"Are you going to or not?"

Naruto sighed, moving to his lover's side with an apologetic smile towards the young nurse, and he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, who suddenly kissed his temple with a chuckle. These mood swings were extremely volatile…

"I saw Suigetsu today," said Naruto conversationally.

"Oh?" asked Sasuke casually.

"He said 'get well soon, dickhead'," confirmed Naruto, "Did Itachi come in today? I haven't seen him since last night."

Sasuke nodded. "Spent half the time talking to the security though," he muttered, "I want them gone. I don't need guarding."

"You were attacked, Sasuke," said Naruto patiently.

"No need for the paranoia," replied Sasuke dryly, "I sought Hidan out, it was my own fault, wasn't it?"

Naruto frowned. It wasn't like Sasuke to blame himself for anything, even if it was his fault. They turned around, heading back to the bed again.

"I don't think it was your fault at all," muttered Naruto quietly.

He set Sasuke back on the bed, and dark eyes looked up at him with an expression Naruto had thought he was good at reading, but couldn't now decipher. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed him, and using balance rather than strength, he toppled Naruto onto the bed with him, his face inches from his, and he kissed him. And he kissed him again.

"Sasuke wait-"

"For what?" asked Sasuke lightly, "Haven't you missed me? Don't you want to?"

He kissed him again, and Naruto saw stars. Sasuke Uchiha was not an easy man to see clearly with. This was the most beautiful man in the world, not just by Naruto's standards, but by everyone's, and if that wasn't enough, Naruto loved him. Heart and soul. He could not resist him, not when he was being like this.

But he had to.

Wrapping his hands through strands of dark silk, Naruto pulled him back with a restraint he would never forget for the rest of his life. "Sasuke you have to stop," he said breathlessly, face flushed.

Sasuke smirked down at him, and Naruto all but died. "You don't really want me to…"

"No," confirmed Naruto honestly, "But you can't even walk properly. You just had a near death experience."

Naruto expected Sasuke to press further, and he was absolutely petrified he wouldn't be able to hold him off any longer, when Sasuke suddenly sat up, visibly fighting a wince as he did so.

"You all need to stop walking on goddamn eggshells around me," he said bluntly.

"Sasuke-"

"Are you causing trouble again, Sasuke?" A musical voice filled the air as Deidara and Itachi walked in, and Naruto let out a little laugh.

"Well, it's what I'm best at, isn't it?" asked Sasuke, with the same air of coldness and Naruto cursed himself for having put him in this mood prior to them getting here. He watched as the colour ran from Deidara's face, and Naruto was about to speak out again, sitting up, when Itachi shot him a look.

"Itachi," continued Sasuke, with a very business-like tone that had Itachi arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, little brother?"

"Why can Neji visit but not Suigetsu?" he asked directly, "I'm the patient, shouldn't that be my choice?"

"You're not just a patient," replied Itachi smoothly, "And I'm sorry but this one isn't in your hands. It's not worth the risk."

"Why do I feel like I'm in prison?" demanded Sasuke.

"I understand it's frustrating," continued Itachi, "But the more calm you are, the quicker you'll get better. And for the record, please stop shouting at the nurses as though it's their fault you're here."

"Oh and it's my fault?"

Naruto frowned suddenly. Not ten minutes ago Sasuke had been claiming it was his fault. What the hell was going on with him?

"It's my fault," said Deidara quietly, "I let you go. But all we can do is-"

"It's not your fault," said Itachi firmly, "Deidara stop it."

"Dei, I love you," said Sasuke sharply, eyes turning on him, "But I decide shit for myself, okay? I have my own mind. It wasn't your fault then, and it's not your fault now. Let me go? Like you could fucking stop me. My shit is my fucking shit, okay? Just let me deal with it by myself."

Naruto turned to him, azure eyes wide with confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly, "Sasuke calm down..."

"Can everyone just leave?" he snapped suddenly, " _Go_. I don't have the patience for any of you today."

Naruto was dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened? How had it all escalated this way? Sasuke wasn't even making sense. The room fell into silence, and Itachi clicked his tongue.

"Come on," he said quietly, "We can come back in the morning."

Deidara was out of the room in the flash of an eye, and Itachi followed him. Naruto turned to Sasuke, and kissed him softly on the lips, ever-thankful that Sasuke simply let him.

"I love you," he murmured quietly, thumb stroking the arch of his cheekbone, "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes found his, and for the briefest moment, he looked exhausted. Exhausted enough to let Naruto tuck him in before leaving.

* * *

"Deidara."

He carried on walking. He needed to get out of the hospital now before they admitted him to the psych ward for some kind of breakdown.

"Deidara, wait."

He burst through the doors and out onto the car park, the sight of the armed guards turning his stomach, and he continued walking towards his car.

"Deidara, _stop._ Now."

Nothing.

"DEIDARA."

At the sound of Itachi's raised voice, Deidara spun suddenly, tears falling from his eyes, and he raised his hands to his head, clutching his hair tightly. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I let him go. He was right there and I let him go."

Itachi sighed, Naruto standing quietly at his shoulder, and he crossed over to Deidara, reaching for him. "You were in a state," reasoned Itachi, "And how could you know he was going to Hidan?"

"Not just then," he wept.

"What?"

Deidara was trembling now, and shook his head. "I let him go before… I pushed him away…"

Itachi's brow furrowed for a moment, before his expression softened. "You did not push Sasuke away," he said calmly, "He ran away from me, not you."

"No… No, he came back to find you…"

Deidara saw it then, the alarm in onyx eyes he had hoped to never see, and the guilt of years passed poured out of him all at once. "The night he left," he began, "He came back and he asked for you, and I… I shouted at him… And he bolted. It was my fault. I don't know what he wanted, but he needed you, and I- I-"

"Deidara…" said Itachi slowly, "What happened?"

* * *

" _Deidara?"_

 _He turned from where he sat at the table. The time on the clock read 4:08am. Sasuke looked dishevelled. Dressed in torn flashy clothes, and smelling of sex, and alcohol, and if Deidara didn't know any better he'd have said he was clearly wired._

" _Sasuke," he said gently, "Let's talk."_

" _No," said Sasuke quickly, "I need to see Itachi, is he in bed?"_

" _Don't wake him," insisted Deidara, "I waited up for you. Come and sit down, I-"_

" _I don't want to fucking sit down, Dei!" Sasuke's eyes were wide with paranoia._

" _What have you taken?" asked Deidara suspiciously, crossing over to him, and reaching out._

" _Don't touch me!" shouted Sasuke, jumping back like a skittish animal._

" _This needs to stop," said Deidara, his tone suddenly harsh, "You think this is fair on your family?"_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, before he let out a rather cold laugh. "What family? They're dead."_

" _Your brother isn't," growled Deidara, "And he gives you everything, and he's sacrificed_ everything _for you, and look at how you're repaying him. We_ love _you, damn it! And you-"_

" _You're right," laughed Sasuke, "God forbid I continue to be a burden to my brother."_

" _That's not what I meant-"_

" _I know," said Sasuke, his voice going from high to quiet in a second, before he turned and takes off upstairs._

" _Sasuke wait," called Deidara, "Come on, just talk to me!"_

 _He followed him upstairs, and gaped when he found him packing his bags. "What are you doing? Don't be stupid…"_

" _I'm going to stay with a friend," said Sasuke, his voice frighteningly cold, "I can't stay here."_

" _But-"_

" _You're right," said Sasuke, "I'm nothing but a burden to my brother, an inconvenience. I can't give him anything."_

" _But he'd give_ you _everything!" insisted Deidara, "He'll be upset if he sees you doing this…"_

" _He'll be upset as long as I'm around," said Sasuke, "I'm no good, Dei. I'm not him. He doesn't know me, he doesn't know anything about me. And neither do you."_

" _I know that behind all this there's a good kid-"_

 _Deidara knew he'd said the wrong thing as soon as the words were out. In a flash, Sasuke grabbed the mirror from the wall and threw it, and it shattered everywhere, and all Deidara could do was stand there and gape as Sasuke approached him, bag in hand, eyes cold, and dead, and hollow, the shattered fragments crunching under foot._

" _Behind all this?" he said softly, "There's absolutely nothing at all."_

 _He stormed past him, and Deidara remained frozen in place for a minute before turning and running after him. "Sasuke wait!"_

 _But he was already gone._

 _He had hoped it was just a tantrum, but Sasuke didn't return the next day. Or the day after that. Or the year after that._

 _Sasuke had been trying to tell him something that night, and Deidara had been too stupid and blind to see what it was._

* * *

For several long minutes, no one said anything, and Itachi looked at Deidara. How long had he held that in, he wondered.

Stepping forward at last, he pulled Deidara into his arms, letting the blonde tuck his face into his hair, and he closed his eyes, his mind whirling.

"That's not your fault," he murmured quietly.

"But I-"

"Sasuke is right," he said quietly, though the words brought him impossible pain, "He cannot be controlled. Not by you. And not by me either."

"I don't want to control him," said Deidara, the pent up agony pouring out of him, "I want him to want to stay. I want him to want to be safe. He used to be so pure, with the most beautiful soul-"

"Nothing's changed," he lied, "It's alright. He's going to be alright, I promise."

The silent presence of Naruto stood just behind him was deafening.

* * *

Sasuke sat alone in his hospital room, an episode of Come Dine With Me playing irrelevantly in the background as he flicked around the Rubik's Cube in his hand. He completed it in 2 minutes, before mixing it up and starting again. He could do it faster, he knew, but he was distracted. By what he didn't know, and that irked him even more. He felt like a rabbit in a cage. His muscles hurt, and itched with healing, and he felt like a lamb, not the lion he knew he should be.

He loathed Deidara crying. The whole thing had happened because of that fact.

He flicked through the Rubik's Cube idly once again, seven seconds faster this time. The nurses had brought him strawberry jelly.

Where they fucking stupid or something?

He knew the look in Itachi's eyes earlier. He'd wanted to scream in protest, but he hadn't. Itachi had guards brought in, which meant he'd turned to the family, which meant he was prepared to do that. So much for not wanting to get involved. He wasn't letting Suigetsu in, which meant he was making it perfectly clear that he was going to actively prevent Sasuke from seeing him. But Sasuke wasn't a child, he was a fully grown man, and Itachi had no say in that. Except as long as Sasuke was bedridden, he couldn't prevent it.

As he lay there, the cube moving methodically between nimble fingers, he let his mind wander, and as predicted it reached dangerous places. He thought of Suigetsu, waiting worried outside, and he sighed. Life had been easier when they had been joined at the hip. Things were exciting, and free, and he had felt young then.

" _Sasuke," laughed Suigetsu, "Don't actually tie the bowtie, come here."_

 _Sasuke blinked once as Suigetsu simply hung the bowtie around his neck, undoing the first few buttons and pushing the collar down. "You gotta get those collarbones out, kid."_

" _Don't call me kid," muttered Sasuke._

" _Sorry, dickhead." They laughed._

" _Suigetsu, kitten, please."_

 _They both turned to find Orochimaru leaning into the room, dark hair hanging in the air as he did so, and he smiled, beckoning, so that Sasuke went to him._

" _Come meet my friends," he said, his hand moving comfortably around Sasuke's waist as he led him out into the lounge. Smoky, sophisticated. Sasuke felt incredibly smug and happy to be there._

 _A sudden collective of gasps sounded, and Sasuke turned his head to see a small group of women hurrying towards him. All in their mid twenties, all absolutely stunning, and they reached for him._

" _Oh Orochimaru!" cooed a very unnatural blonde, "Is he yours? He's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my entire life!"_

" _God, you're a fox," laughed a woman with a dark pixie cut, "Imagine how pretty he'll be when he loses this baby fat as well…"_

 _Sasuke blushed slightly as she tapped his cheek, and they all 'aw'd' again, but in that instant, Orochimaru cleared his throat. "Don't be mistaken, ladies, he's not for you," he said smoothly, "He may be pretty, but he's a man, and he'll sit with them as one."_

 _The women were surprisingly unbothered by this, playfully pouting at him, before hurrying off as Orochimaru led him over to the collection of businessmen lounging on the couches. His heart fluttered slightly at Orochimaru's words. He wasn't just a piece of arm candy like people might think, he was special. Orochimaru thought highly of him. Highly enough to let him sit with him and his friends._

" _Gentlemen," said Orochimaru lightly, "Meet Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha's second son."_

 _A hand was suddenly in Sasuke's and he blinked at the middle-aged man in a grey suit as he introduced himself as Richard. "I met your brother Itachi a few years ago, but I must say, you certainly got your mother's looks, didn't you?"_

" _But my father's bite, so I'm told," replied Sasuke instinctively. At Orochimaru's instant chuckle, the other men laughed along with him, and Sasuke found himself tucked into Orochimaru's side, a long-fingered hand rested on his hip._

" _It would appear so... " agreed Richard in amusement, "Forgive us, Sasuke, we're talking of dreadfully boring things…."_

" _Oh, my kitten finds all that rather interesting actually," reasoned Orochimaru, "We needn't stop, I want him to learn all about it. He has a very logical mind, don't you?"_

 _Orochimaru and Richard exchanged a look that Sasuke didn't quite understand, but he presumed it approval perhaps, and he smiled despite being nervous. Orochimaru said that, but he didn't want to give a wrong opinion, or make a fool of himself. Sometimes, Orochimaru saw in him greatness even Sasuke himself didn't see. Or so he thought._

" _And if he gets bored, he is more than welcome to go and dance with the girls," continued Orochimaru, "He can do whatever he likes, whenever he likes… I will show you his dancing later. I can't even take him to the club without having to watch him at all times. People often try and walk off with him."_

" _I won't get bored," said Sasuke, "I find it interesting," he added in parrot-fashion._

" _Then would the kitten like a cigar?" offered a dark-skinned man to Orochimaru's right._

" _If he wishes, Magnus, though he might prefer a cigarette, cigars are a little hard to smoke if he hasn't had one before," said Orochimaru._

 _Sasuke said yes to the cigarette from Magnus. He said yes to everything, because Orochimaru always gave him the choice to say no._

 _Always._

 _There was such security in that freedom._

Was. That security hadn't lasted. He had to remember that. He didn't feel safe anywhere anymore.

Had he ever felt safe? Would he ever?

He looked down to the completed Rubik's Cube again, and sighed, setting it on the stand beside him, before buzzing for the nurse.

He wanted a cigarette.


	21. Chapter 21

With Sasuke, there had always been good days and bad days. On one day he might have acted moody and introspective, and the next he'd be talking more, laughing louder. Anyone who knew him was no stranger to his volatile temperament.

Since the attack there were no good days, only bad ones and worse ones. The pain medication had completely left his system by now, so while he was a lot less confused than when he first woke the younger Uchiha was more trouble than ever.

This appeared to be one of the one of the worse days, Neji thought, as he arrived at the hospital room to the sound of raised voices. He sighed, bracing himself before entering into the fray.

"Mr Uchiha-"

"I said NO."

"Sasuke please, they need to do a blood test to check-" Deidara tried desperately, but it was no use. When Sasuke set his mind to doing something he was as single-minded as a dog with a bone. The same went for the opposite. Sasuke couldn't be coerced into things he didn't want to, even those in his best interest.

Neji decided now might be the time to make himself known, offer the hot-headed boy a distraction, striding across the space and the tense atmosphere he set about diffusing.

"Sasuke. How are you feeling?" he didn't offer a smile as he sat down, knowing his friend well enough to assume he wouldn't appreciate mild manners when he was this pent up.

Sasuke cast him a glance and indeed his mood seemed to alter. He cast a warning look back at the nurse for a beat, and everyone in the room read it for what it meant. The argument had been shelved, but only temporarily.

"Neji…" he smiled in greeting, the first he had in days, before answering "Fine, though others will tell you differently out of earshot I'm sure," the last words came sharp and indignant, harking back to rows he and the others continued to tread. Neji ignored the comment and the sigh from somewhere behind them that sounded like it belonged to Itachi.

"Durand sends his best, by the way," he said, setting down flowers on his bedside table.

"From him?" Sasuke inquired.

Neji shook his head. "Yours truly. The business card is his, though," he smirked, withdrawing the little black rectangle tucked into the bouquet. It had become a running joke between the three of them over the years, one perpetuated by Sasuke's continued refusal to enter the world of modelling. The man had long since got the message, but the little exchange still went on for old time's sake.

Neji handed the card over to the Uchiha and could swear he heard the faintest of chuckles, glancing over at a watchful Deidara who smiled, hopeful. So far, so good…

"You could've brought some decent food to eat instead of this hospital rubbish."

"Duly noted for next time," Neji grinned, "I'm sure you're looking forward to getting out of here, though. Back to the café."

Neji could sense the shift in the atmosphere before the words had even finished leaving his mouth. It was practically tectonic. Sasuke's mouth set into a tight frown and his gaze dropped, with something like guilt spreading there.

"I'm tired," he said tersely, folding his arms. They were his only defence against all the eyes on him.

"I'd like you all to leave."

"But… Sasuke, I didn't mean-"

"That wasn't a request!" he shouted, hateful eyes finding Neji's shocked gaze again and pinning him in place.

Itachi stepped forward, one hand resting on Neji's shoulder as he ushered him dejected from the room. He and Deidara were more familiar with this behaviour.

They knew when it was a losing battle.

* * *

It happened in daily increments. At first Sasuke had fought, bristling under anyone's touch or focus, but that only lasted so long. This came initially as a relief to those around him, who had spent weeks standing on eggshells, but only for so long. Soon it became clear the younger Uchiha wasn't just calming down. He was going silent. Wordlessly he seemed to be waiting for something, but for what? The others couldn't begin to guess.

That didn't prevent them from trying, though.

"So the doctors have written you some prescriptions for when you're home but they want to keep you in for a few more days, just until you've… Sasuke," Itachi paused. His brother was staring off out the window again, expression not sulky so much as… vacant. This was the third time Itachi had been forced to stop mid-sentence and grab his attention back.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" he tried again.

Nothing.

"Sasuke this is important, please listen to us," Deidara pleaded softly, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Sasuke wasn't listening, though. He simply didn't care enough, after everything. He wasn't even sure why they were bothering to tell him this, since they seemed so set on making the decisions for him. His knowledge of the plans wouldn't affect their execution. He had no say in his own fate between these walls, and he imagined that wouldn't change once they were back at the café either. His lip curled. Just the thought of that place set his nerves on edge. They were like sitting ducks among tacky throw cushions. At least they were when he was present.

So Sasuke engaged in the one act of protest he had left… ignorance. Instead of paying attention, he chose to cast his mind back. Back to a time when it had all seemed so much simpler. Back when people didn't hurt him or deceive him.

* * *

 _"_ _How would you feel about a holiday, kitten?" Orochimaru asked casually, fingers dancing along Sasuke's bare torso as the boy lay cradled against his chest. The rain-soaked little creature had shown up on his doorstep the night before without an explanation, and after bathing him to warm him up and calm him down he had been lying in Orochimaru's arms ever since._

 _"_ _I don't know… how do you feel?"_

 _Orochimaru smiled. "I think we could use a few days away."_

 _Sasuke blinked up at him, matching the smile with a hopeful one of his own. "I think so too," he nodded, and Orochimaru laughed. He could pretty much say anything and his Sasuke would tail his thought processes like a little lamb, pretending that he had privately reached the same conclusions, acting as if they shared some special telepathic link. It was infallibly adorable._

 _"_ _In that case, how about this coming weekend?" he suggested, stroking along Sasuke's forearms as if trying to coax the right response from him._

 _"_ _I'd love that," he beamed obligingly, the technique clearly working, but this soon faltered as the faintest hint of a frown dawned on his expression. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at this, pressing a delicate kiss against the arch of Sasuke's furrowed brow and smirking with satisfaction as the skin smoothed instantly beneath the touch._

 _"_ _Tell me, what's the matter?" The words were spoken softly but the command was unmistakeable._

 _"_ _It's just my brother…" Sasuke began, worrying his lip between his teeth as he thought, "What if he asks questions?"_

 _Orochimaru chuckled, thumb stroking across his bottom lip before coaxing his chin up into a deep kiss. "Then we'll just have to come up with answers, won't we?" he shrugged._

 _"_ _They can't know, or they'll…"_

 _"_ _I know, kitten, it's okay. Would you feel better inviting someone else along?"_

 _"_ _S-someone else?" Sasuke frowned._

 _"_ _One or two. People from school if you wish?" he smiled knowingly, "A weekend away with friends should sound more palatable, wouldn't you agree?" He hummed thoughtfully, hand drifting down Sasuke's spine and drawing a satisfying shiver out of the boy._

 _"_ _It does. Who should I invite, though?" he blinked, trying to imagine anyone from school intruding on his time with Orochimaru. He balked at the thought. He kept his two lives separate for a reason._

 _Orochimaru just smiled and kissed Sasuke again, more forcefully this time, "I think I know just the person."_

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"There are some people I'd like for you to meet," Kakashi said, glancing over at her with a warm smile as he pushed the trolley out in front. He always made sure to keep to her pace though, her big baby bump now slowing down her petite frame considerably in day to day activities.

There wasn't long to go now before the birth. Many mothers-to-be opted to stay home in the late stages of pregnancy, but Sakura was not most women and made her thoughts on the matter very clear when Kakashi had suggested it. The doctors approved as long as she had someone to escort her, a job which normally fell to the child's father. Ino did her part too but she still had college to think of. Kakashi was on leave of absence and jumped at the chance to assist in any and all odd jobs.

"Who's that then?" she asked with interest, wondering whether she'd at last see a glimpse of the company Kakashi kept. Kakashi knew everyone of note in Sakura's life by now… Ino… Naruto… Itachi and all the rest. He was an important part of her life now, and someone she was proud to call the father of her child if nothing more.

"Some friends of mine, ones I've known since school," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Do they know…?"

"They've heard about you and our situation. I'd love for them to meet you, if you're okay with that?" he added, and Sakura smiled.

"Of course, more than okay with it," she assured him, laughing at his audible sigh of relief.

"They're very friendly, I promise," he added with a chuckle as he found the right brand of formula and set it down in the cart.

Sakura wandered out front to pet a scruffy terrier waiting out front for its owner while Kakashi finished up at the checkout. When he patted her shoulder she turned around to be hit by the aroma of sweetheart roses and scented stocks, all pretty pinks and soft mauves in Kakashi's outstretched hand.

"How pretty! What are they for?" she cooed, closing her eyes as she leaned into the sweet scent.

"You," Kakashi said. Sakura looked up at him questioningly but he simply shrugged, "For the mother-to-be," he offered in explanation. _They made me think of you_ , he kept to himself.

Sakura thanked him profusely and they started towards the car again, settling into the passenger seat as Kakashi put the bags on the back seat and they drove off in comfortable silence. Sakura gazed out the window, sneaking sidelong glances at Kakashi now and then as Kakashi's eyes remained resolutely on the road.

She twirled a flower stem in her slender fingers thoughtfully. Kakashi had bought them for the mother of his child, but she couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps there was something more to it. The only problem was she couldn't figure out what exactly.

Perhaps these friends of Kakashi's knew something she didn't, she wondered.

* * *

 _"_ _This place, it's… it's huge!" Sasuke gasped as the chauffeur pulled up to Orochimaru's 'country cottage', as he had called it. More of an estate, he corrected, smiling fondly to himself._

 _"_ _The grounds around it are his too, y'know," Suigetsu laughed from the back seat, feet up even though Orochimaru had warned him about the cost if he damaged the interior's fine furnishings._

 _The views out the window took Sasuke's breath away. Beyond the vast manor home was a low cliff set against the sea, framed by a delicate foaming tide. There was life and greenery for miles and gold seemed to blossom on everything the light touched. To Sasuke it was paradise._

 _As the staff took the bags in Sasuke stood at the precipice of it all, staring out across the bay. He startled for a minute before relaxing as Orochimaru's arms snaked around his waist, pressing a kiss of ownership against his forehead._

 _"_ _It's beautiful…" Sasuke breathed, and Orochimaru chuckled._

 _"_ _I hoped you would think so. Perhaps we might go for a swim down there later?" he suggested but Sasuke shrunk in on himself at the thought, turning around to curl into Orochimaru's chest._

 _"_ _No swimming, please," he mumbled, and felt a large hand petting his hair, angling his jaw up to hold a commanding green-eyed stare._

 _"_ _Of course, Sasuke. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Not with me."_

 _Sasuke smiled relieved, lifting up onto his toes to initiate an adoring kiss._

* * *

"You must be Sakura! Come in, come in," said a sweet-looking woman with raven black hair, an infant balanced on her hip as she ushered Sakura and Kakashi inside. Sakura swallowed down her nerves and followed behind just as Kakashi reached for her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, earning him a surprised but grateful little smile.

"How are you finding everything? It can all be a bit scary, can't it?" the woman asked kindly as they made their way down the hall.

"Definitely scary," Sakura agreed, "Though not the bad kind… and I'm not doing it alone, I guess." She laughed, glancing up at Kakashi whose eyes were already on hers.

"Would that be the voice of the girl I've heard my boy speak so highly of?!" came a booming voice from the sitting room that made Sakura jump a little and Kakashi sigh heavily.

"Gai, rein it in," came a second voice in warning, softer in volume but warm and gravely in tone. The woman pushed the door open to reveal the two men who both stood to greet her.

"Sakura! I'm Might Gai, pleasure to meet you. I understand you're a friend of my adopted son?"

"Lee! Yes of course," Sakura gasped as she registered the striking resemblance, seeing immediately where the sweet kid she'd known since nursery got his energy and silliness from. She withdrew her hand from Kakashi's as she moved to shake the man's hand, but squeaked in surprise as she found herself pulled into a bear hug instead.

"Well any friend of Lee's is a friend of mine, Sakura! Welcome to the family!"

When Gai had finished squeezing the life out of her she met the gaze of the other two, smiling at her arm in arm.

"I'm Asuma and this is my wife, Kurenai," said the bearded man, voice gruff and smile crooked but warm.

"And Mirai," the red-eyed woman added with a chuckle, nodding towards the bouncing baby girl, all bright smiles and curiosity.

"Lovely to meet you all," she smiled, trying not to feel overwhelmed as she sat down at Kakashi's side while Kurenai switched the kettle on and Asuma went out back for a smoke.

This wasn't too bad, she told herself once she was nursing a mug of tea, sending Kakashi a reassuring smile when he sent a look her way that read 'all okay?'

So far, so good…

* * *

 _Sasuke lay stretched out in the long grass that framed the cliff face, smiling and closing his eyes as the sun warmed his skin. He felt happier than he had in a long time. Orochimaru and Suigetsu were talking together, but too far for Sasuke to hear whatever they were discussing. Something work-related, he guessed._

 _He squinted over towards the figure approaching as the white-haired boy called out. "Sasuke, c'mon, let's do something fun!"_

 _"_ _And what if I like it here?" he smirked up at Suigetsu, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand._

 _Suigetsu pouted. "You're no fun! Look, what I've got in mind will be fun, I swear," he grinned widely, teeth sharp._

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood to face him. "Go on then. Surprise me."_

 _The words had barely left his mouth when he felt a strong hand shoving him backwards over the edge of the cliff, wide eyes fixed on distant Suigetsu's laughing face as he was flung back into the water below. His body begins to thrash and fight in terror before he's even hit the waves._

"Wait for me out here, okay? I have to identify the-"

 _Stop…_

"She's not coming back, Sasuke, we've been thr-"

 _Stop, stop, STOP!_

 _He heard a thundering sound as the water around him displaced and suddenly there were strong arms around him, bringing him to the surface spluttering and coughing against someone's chest._

 _"_ _I've got you, kitten, I've got you," Orochimaru's deep voice rumbled through him and he held Sasuke close as he lay on his back, the young Uchiha cradled on top of him like a life raft._

 _He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to let himself cry, damn it. Because that would mean he was hurting. Which he definitely wasn't. He was just in shock, that was all._

 _"_ _I should've warned him, Sasuke. This is my fault," said Orochimaru once Sasuke was mostly calm, and Sasuke shook his head vehemently._

 _"_ _No! No you saved me, thank you, this is…" he sniffed, tears pricking his eyes against his will, "I'm fine, honest."_

 _Orochimaru smiled, petting his hair and gently coaxing him onto his back so they were both staring up at the sky, bleached blue and cloudless. "There now, kitten. That's not so scary, is it?" he cooed in his ear, long fingers tracing up and down his sides so Sasuke shivered with pleasure. The boy nodded in agreement, eyes sinking closed under Orochimaru's gaze._

 _"_ _My… what a magnificent creature you are," the man breathed, smirking as Sasuke turned his head blindly to the side to kiss his cool skin._

 _They floated there in the shallow water a while longer, and Sasuke forgot everything besides the two of them._ This is where I feel safe _, he thought to himself._

This is where I need to be _._

* * *

Sasuke had not been seen all day. The staff didn't seem to care, much to Naruto's frustration. The Uchiha Corp forces had been sent elsewhere after the initial threat had diminished, and the regular hospital staff were far less tolerant of Sasuke's behaviour. They had all grown tired of the proud and disagreeable man who rejected their help and after all, tomorrow they would be discharging him into his family's care once more. They had done all that they could for him, and now it was his job to heal. To quote one particularly brusque male nurse, ' _Mr Uchiha is well on the mend, and this hospital only deals with sick people.'_

Naruto however couldn't shake his concern. He'd arrived that afternoon to find his bed made and room empty, and none of the staff were able to tell him of his boyfriend's whereabouts. He'd rung Deidara immediately, who told him they would be there as soon as possible. For now, though, it was down to him to search.

He tried everywhere. Asked in every ward, gave Sasuke's description to any member of staff who would listen.

It was only when he'd exhausted all avenues that a thought came to him, and he made straight for the stairs, scaling flight after flight till he reached a heavy metal fire exit and pushed. And if he knew Sasuke…

"Took you long enough." Naruto heard his voice before he saw him, the sunlight casting the Uchiha in a long shadow against the rooftop. He was facing away from the door in standard issue white hospital pyjamas which billowed slightly against the breeze.

When Naruto began to move closer he span around, and Naruto flinched, withdrawing slightly. Those eyes… those weren't the eyes of the Sasuke he knew. It was like staring into the face of a stranger.

"Sasuke," he tried, ignoring the audible quaver in his voice as he went on, "What are you doing up here?"

Sasuke shook his head as a bitter laugh bubbled up within him. "Come on, Naruto. I know how smart you are, I'm sure you can figure it out," he shot back, words like acid.

Naruto swallowed, and nodded. Sasuke had found a private spot for them to talk.

He was saying goodbye.

"Don't you care about what you'd be leaving behind? Who you'd be turning your back on?" he said, trying to remain composed, nails biting into his palms as he clenched his fists.

Sasuke huffed and began to pace. _A caged animal_ , Naruto thought.

"You just don't get it, any of you," Sasuke snapped, "I'm not like you. Or Itachi, or Dei or… I'm bad news. Haven't you figured that one out?"

"So do better!" Naruto shouted, and only now did he recognise the emotion bubbling within him as anger. Anger that he had been holding onto for weeks. "If this isn't about us, what's your fucking problem? You might not be good at relationships Sasuke but god, do you even know how to _try_?! Just stay with me and we can work through this, okay? Togeth-"

" _Enough,_ Naruto!" he hissed then paused, taken aback by his own tone. "Just stop it, please…" he pleaded, more under his breath now. Naruto chose this moment to move closer, and Sasuke didn't stop him. Instead he watched with mistrust as Naruto reached for his hand. Sasuke's fingers made a faint abortive twitch in his grasp, but then nothing.

"I don't think I can do this without you anymore," he whispered, and at last tears began to fall. Sasuke looked away.

"You're better off without me-"

"Who are you to say that?" Naruto's angry words cut him off.

"Mark me, Naruto. This isn't something you understand."

"Then help me to," Naruto pleaded.

"I'm the one who has to bear the guilt every time one of you gets hurt! It's so easy for all of you, isn't it? You've lost loved ones too, I know you have. But you didn't cause any of that. Whereas me…" Sasuke looked agonised, "I've made so many mistakes, Naruto. I have to carry that every day, I know, but that doesn't mean you do too."

"But I want to," Naruto insisted, squeezing his hand but Sasuke tugged it free.

"And I don't." Sasuke had said all he wanted to on the matter. He walked back towards the fire exit and turned around once more, face a mask as he spoke. "I don't ask you to forgive me, Naruto, but if you love me will you do one thing for me?"

"What?" Naruto whispered, swallowing back what tears he had left to shed. Sasuke watched him a moment, lips pressed together in indecision before he looked away at last.

"Forget me."

* * *

Itachi honestly hadn't expected his brother to pick up the phone, particularly as it seemed to ring for an eternity. It was that improbability that left Itachi lost for what to say when the call finally connected.

" _What,_ " came Sasuke's voice, terse and unwelcoming with a roaring vibration in the background that Itachi took to be a car of some sort? It was hard to hear with the sniffles and sobs issuing from the blonde boys either side of him.

"Where are you going?" he asked and was met with laughter.

" _You know where_." Itachi frowned. It was less where he knew, than to whom.

"After everything he's done, you would choose him over us? Your own family?" Itachi sounded dismayed.

 _"_ _I_ am _choosing you, idiot. I'm choosing to protect you, so for once let me do the honourable thing."_

"Honourable? You're running back to a man who… who…"

 _"_ _He and I are the same. I belong with somebody like him."_

"You are **not** like him, you hear me? You're my little brother, who's smart and caring with a good heart-"

 _"_ _I killed someone, Itachi,"_ the confession came through coldly, a near casual tone to it, " _I looked a man in the eye, and I killed him. I know what I am."_

Itachi didn't have time to answer before the line cut dead, leaving only the flatline sound of the disconnect tone. A tone that grew quieter and quieter as the phone fell from his hand to the floor.


End file.
